The Way of the Sky
by Animealover
Summary: Everyone says that life is rough. Sora Shibahara is living proof. An 18 yearold ninja, she grew up as an outcast. Her past is dark and twisty, but she always looks on the bright side of things. Now, her past is coming back for revenge. OCNot Sure READ and
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything that has to do with it. Just my OC, Sora

Description: Sora is 18 years old, ninja (not telling what class, it will be revealed later). Been away from the village for about 3 years or so.

OH And most importantly: **_Yes, I have made changes to the original plot of the story, do not message me telling me some of it is wrong._**

Now: On with the story!

* * *

Konoha: Normal POV 

Kakashi cocked an eyebrow at the concoction in Sora's rice bowl, "...You don't expect me to actually eat that do you...?"  
"Duh, I do Kakashi, or I wouldn't have offered it to you!"  
"...It's green... rice... should not... be green..."  
"Keh, you're just narrow-minded, it'll make you stronger so those kids of yours won't beat up on you all the time."  
"...prove it..."  
"Fine, I'll eat it _and_ train your students, I won't even get tired. You watch Kakashi, call your students. I'll be waiting."  
"This sounds remarkably like a bet Sora... You know we're forbidden to partake in that-"  
"Keh, you're old self is showing again Kakashi, so the bet is: If I'm not tired after eating the green rice, you have to... give up your Come Come Paradise-"  
"-You expect me to give that up?"  
"Yes, I do, and since you're shaking my hand right now I'm going to assume that you've accepted." Kakashi glanced down to see her forcibly shaking his hand. His eye rolled up lazily towards her, but he merely turned and walked away.

Kakashi was a quiet and slow type of Jounin, but still one of Sora's better friends. In fact if it wasn't for him, she'd still probably be out sneaking information from rats. Kakashi was exceptionally strong, even though he rarely showed it. He seemed to prefer being late and reading his 'Come come paradise' books, to teaching. Because he has the sharingan, Kakashi was a formidable opponent, however... the last time they fought 3 years ago, Sora basically knocked him out within the first few minutes.

Sora smirked at the expression on Kakashi's face as he walked away from her; he was obviously irritated that she was degrading him. She let out a sigh of mischief and leaned back onto the grass she was sitting on. Her chestnut hair fanned out behind her, and her creamy skin radiated in the warm sun.

"You lazy bum Sora-sama, you're supposed to be recruiting new students from the academy..."  
"Eh?" Sora popped one eye open to see Nara Shikamaru leaning against the tree and gazing up into the clouds.  
"Oh it's you... well it's not like you're a prize yourself, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru was a lazy kid, and sure he was a genius with an IQ of 200 (or some crazy number like that), but he was a male- chauvinist. Didn't believe any woman was worth his time of day, and all they're good at, are being troublesome. Although he never looked down upon Sora, it was an ongoing competition to see who could be lazier, Sora or him.

Currently, Sora was holding the position of laziest in the village, and she had only been back for a month after her two-year mission.

"... So I take it you're not even going to try helping the ninja academy?"  
"Keh, those bumbling fools can handle it themselves... once they're done raving about their fantastic students, I get to take them under wing."  
Shikamaru smirked at her comment, "It's nice having you back Sora-sama.."  
"Yeah, nice to be back with all you psychopathic genin running around.."  
"...don't be so full of yourself Sora-sama.. You are only 2 years older than I, besides I'm a Chuuin now."  
"So? I'm 18, and you're 16. End of deal _squirt_, now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to win a bet with Kakashi, oh and I think you'd better get your ass over to your training session, before Asuma-sensei comes to pummel me (which we all know means that she's going to be the one being pummeled)."  
"... how troublesome..." Shikamaru muttered under his breath, as Sora bound away towards the main part of the village.

* * *

_Inside the Village: Sora POV_

"Sora-sama! Would you like to see my new Jutsu?!" I glanced down at a small ninja-child running at me with a look of pure excitement in his eyes; it was Konohamaru, the 3rd Hokage's grandson. Usually, this kid was always running up to me and bragging about his sensei (rival), and how great he was...

"Sure, go on; show me!"  
"Alright!" He jumps back from me and begins his jutsu just like any other type.  
"Orioke no Jutsu!!!"  
"...what? ...the sexy no jutsu??"

Immediately, in replacement of a short ninja, a tall nude beautiful woman appeared, causing several nosebleeds from passerby's.

"See?! Aren't you proud Sora-sama?!" My eyebrow cocks in acknowledgement and I pat him on the head with a slight grin, "... Just don't let Iruka-sensei catch you doing that, alright?" He nodded happily and ran off to tell his friends that I had just approved of his Jutsu.

"...Kid's these days, all they need is a little 'that's great' and they're happy!" I smiled and start striding off to where I knew Kakashi usually met his kids, they were supposedly a pretty interesting team.

First there was Haruno Sakura; the brains of their team. Not only was she supposed to have the most control over her chakra, she was also supposed to be a pretty wise person when her thoughts weren't clouded with things like guys.

Second, there was Uchiha Sasuke; the number one rookie of the village, a genius if you will. Not that I had any reason to question his skills, but I had known his brother, and before he turned into a psychotic terrorist leader, he was a pretty cool guy. I actually trusted his brother Itachi, but when I learned he killed his clan, I lost all respect for him. Sasuke was supposed to have the Sharingan, and was the village _lady's man_.

Last, there was Uzumaki Naruto; or as the village called him, 'nine-tails'. He was everything that Sasuke wasn't; loud, head-strong, and stupid. But nonetheless, I held great respect for him, even if he probably didn't remember me. After all, it'd been a while since I'd been at the village.

* * *

Team 9's Training Area: Normal POV 

"Why do we have to be trained by someone else, Kakashi-sensei?! She's probably some weak-ass, knowing your friends."  
"...I would watch your tongue Naruto.. she has a short temper..."  
"Yeah right, I bet you I can beat her hands tied behind my back!"  
"Shut up you idiot!"  
"-But Sakura-san, I was just-"  
"We're here."

Sora glanced up and saw Kakashi returning with three kids trailing behind him; or rather, two behind him, one loudly mouthing her off in front. _'I'm guessing that's the infamous Naruto..'_

"Well Sora-san... the one with the big mouth is Uzumaki Naruto, and-"  
"-I do not have a big mouth!"  
"As I was saying, this one's Naruto, this girl is Haruno Sakura and-"  
"Yeah, that one's Sasuke, I'm already well acquainted with all of their names. You know, being away so long doesn't make me stupid Kakashi"  
"...Fine... then get this over with please." Sora smirked at his request and glance warily at the three teens in front of her. They were all Shikamura's age, and it didn't look like any one of them really wanted to listen to a girl who was only 2 or three years older then them.

"Kakashi-sensei!! You're kidding me!! We have to be trained by _her_?!"  
"Yes, so shut up and listen to her."  
"Hmph."  
"Now then, if you're done arguing over how weak I am, let's begin training, neh?" Sora nodded at Kakashi, and he walks off to the corner of the forest clearing, but of course takes out his book and begins reading.

_'I can't believe she's training us! SHE'S NO BETTER THAN THAT INO-PIG!!'_ Sakura's thoughts rang loud and clear in Sora's mind, followed by Naruto's and then Sasuke's.  
_'Hmp. I can't believe Kakashi is letting her train us, I bet I'd get a lot more done with him...'  
'... her chakra.. how can it be radiating off of her... when she's not even fighting? ...hn.. I bet she has no control of her energy..'_

Sora put on a daring smile and began her 'speech'.  
"I am Shibahara Sora, your trainer for the day due to special circumstances." Her eyes flash over at Kakashi for a moment, and she saw him smirk, "Therefore I'm going to treat this as my first day of as a real trainer. I want you all to look at me and tell me what you see when you look at me. Be honest and tell me everything you think of, it's not like I'll bite you!" _'...much...'_

Naruto rose his hand first, so she nodded at him to begin.  
"I see a weak-ass girl that somehow managed to blackmail Kakashi-sensei into allowing her to train us!"  
"Idiot! Don't say that to our new Sensei!"  
"I'm sorry Sakura-kun!"  
"Sakura,why don't you tell me what you see when you look at me?"  
"Alright... I see... a girl that isn't much older than us that must have a lot of skill to be able to train us…"  
"I see…and Sasuke-kun? What do you see?"  
"...I see... power..." Sora nodded and glance over all three once again; and then broke out into laughter.

"HEY! What's so funny Sora-sensei?!" Naruto exclaimed, pointing at her figure that's rolling on the ground laughing.  
"You guys! All three of you! All three of you did not speak your mind. Not all of it at least! In other words, you _failed_. Nice job Kakashi, what did you do, teach 'em how to lie?"  
"How would you know?" Sasuke asked immediately, on the verge of using his Sharingan.

She smiled pleasantly and grabbed a stick nearby and began drawing a diagram on the dirt; first Sora drew Sakura's head.  
"This is Sakura-kun's thoughts," she said, while pointing at a region on her forehead, "This is where your personal thoughts come from and this is how your mind connects your thoughts and emotions together. Now, when I asked you to tell me what you thought; all three of you did not tell me all of what you thought. Your thoughts faltered right about here. There are a bunch of different subtypes of chakra that are constantly flowing through your mind, but when there's a pause in the flow, or some other circumstance, it can all change."

Sora pointed at the path from where the thoughts and emotion connect and then pointed at her own head, "Now, all of you were trying to either be respectful, or nice, which is why your thoughts faltered. In any case of a real life/death situation, your thoughts cannot falter. You must decide within that instant whether or not to continue!"

She smiled brightly at the three and stood up, straightening the headband on her forehead, "Alright, now that that test is over with, let's begin the real training then neh?"  
"Alright! I've been waiting for this!" Naruto exclaimed, getting ready to fight  
"Hold it right there!" She shouted, causing Naruto to collapse onto the ground.  
"I need to eat some of this rice!"  
"EH?!!!"

Sora wiped some grains of the rice from her mouth and turn to face them again, "Okay, _now_ I'm ready!" Naruto's jaw dropped, "You're kidding me! All that so you could eat some rice?!"  
"Yeah, got any problems squirt?"  
"Who're you calling squirt?! I'm taller than you!"  
"... never believe what you see at first." She muttered so quietly that only Sasuke could hear her.

She marched across the clearing to a tall tree and then sat down below it, nodding for them to follow her. All three of them sat in front of her and awaited her instructions, which really weren't all too difficult.

"For this training, you will be working on not only your mental strength, but also your physical strength. You'll see how it's physical once we get started, but before we start, I would really like you to get anything off your chest that you might need to know about me. This is for your own benefit, since in order to complete today's training you're going to have to know more than you do right now, I'll give you guys hmm... 3 minutes and 45 seconds to choose one question, ready? Begin."

Sora glanced again over at Kakashi, who was watching amused while the three of them dove into discussion on what the question should be; she really never had experience teaching a bunch of genins or chuuins, so this was a little of a stretch.

"Alright! Time's up! What'd you guys choose?" Sasuke looked straight into your eyes and asked the question you were hoping they'd ask, "How did you know what we were thinking."

She grinned, knowing that Sakura and Naruto didn't care to know that question, but Sasuke was thinking along the right lines in order to finish training.  
"Very good question you three, and for that I'll give you a good answer. The reason why I can tell what you're thinking is because of my chakra, similar to the way the Sharingan works, automatically can tell me the different movements of one's mind; including the subconscious. The difference between the Sharingan and my chakra is that my chakra is on as long as I'm alive, which almost gives me the ability to... " Sora paused, now knowing how to say it without sounding stupid.  
"It gives you the ability to read minds without even trying..." Sasuke stated in a fake disinterested tone.  
"Precisely Sasuke-kun, and now that I've answered that question, let's get to the training!" Sora point at the tree behind her and smiled, "Now, Kakashi has already informed me that all three of you are in complete, if not relative, control of your chakra. Therefore, today you will all compete in a... 'chakra relay'. All you need to do, is to climb to the top of the tree with only your feet, walk across the lake over there, climb the wall at the end of the forest passage-way, double back and answer my question correctly."  
"What happens if we're wrong Sora-sensei?" Sakura asked quietly  
"Well, if you're wrong then you have to re-do the entire course! Round-trip I'd expect the traveling distance to be about... 10 miles.. not too bad neh? I cut it short for you guys!"  
"TEN MILES?! You're kidding me! Why don't you do it with us?!"  
"Because. This is your training, not mine! Now remember, pay attention to the different things you pass, or you'll never answer the question correctly! You have until sundown, or I'll have you punished. Ready? Go!"

"And they're off!" She shouted, smirking delightfully at her maniacal plan. After seeing they're choice of question, and they're thoughts on her, it was obvious they wouldn't be able to answer the question!

"... Sora-san, you never said what would happen if you were wrong.." Sora glanced over at Kakashi and waved him off.  
"Kakashi, with all due respect, have you had a look at them lately? They lack the self-confidence to become a great ninja. Of course I get to take all your come come paradise books!"  
"Don't underestimate them Sora-san... they're capable of some very spur of the moment things."  
"So I've heard, but still-"  
"-you do realize that Naruto is cutting the course right now."  
"Neh? Yeah, I was just going to see if he would change his mind."

Because both Sora and Kakashi had the ability to see a person's actions before they occurred, she could both see Naruto cutting across the field instead of the lake.

".. so you'll let him cheat?"

"Sure, if he doesn't go all the way, he won't know the answer."  
".. if you say so Sora."  
"Anyway, if you're that sure of yourself winning, then let's see... you choose for me to do something for an entire week if I lose alright?"  
"Fine with me... "  
"Don't you start getting any corrupt ideas Hatake!"  
"Tut Tut… You always assume the worst Sora-san"

* * *

_1 Hour Later: Sora POV_

After about an hour of having a fun talk with Kakashi, and catching up with some memories, I could sense both Naruto and Sasuke coming back.

"Sora-sensei!! I'm ready!"  
"Hold on Naruto.. Let me explain this first, I'm going to tell you what the goal of your journey was, and then I'll ask you the question alright? Since you're both here, I'm going to have to tell you here, then have you tell me individually, okay?"

They both nodded so I began, "I sent you out there to find my pet; it was a black bear with a green stripe running down her back. She was slightly vicious when I last left her, so now I'll ask you... Did you think you saw her? Naruto, you can tell me first."

"Why me?! I'm still thinking!"  
"Fine then, Sasuke, please come here and whisper it in my ear."  
"Alright." Sasuke walked over to me and leaned in near my neck, he lingered there for a moment, before muttering his answer. I glanced up and him and shook my head.

"Okay, Sasuke, please go out and redo the course, Naruto? Are you ready?"  
"Yeah! (haha.. buh-bye Sasuke-kun, I'm going to beat you!)"  
"Come tell me already Naruto!"  
"Okay!" Naruto leaned in to my ear and whispered it quickly with a grin on his face, but I shook her head and sent him off again, only to sense Sakura arriving.

I told Sakura the same story, and she told me the same answer as the others, so I sent her off again.  
"See Kakashi? Your students lack the self-confidence in their own answers!"  
"You think I'm responsible for that..?"  
"Uh, YEAH."

By sunset, they all arrived back again for the seventh time; none of them had gotten the question correct, but they were all looking tired from using so much chakra and physical stamina.

"What?! You mean we were all wrong every single time?!"  
"Yes Sora-sensei! How can that be?" Icould see Sakura thinking some very diabolical thoughts in her mind, and I shuddered thinking how every girl thinks like that.  
"I know all of you know the correct answer, I just think you're all answering incorrectly. Why don't I give you all one last chance to meet with each other before coming up with the right answer? Or should I just punish you now..?"  
"NO! Give us a chance!" Naruto pleaded, I chuckled and waved them on, "You have exactly 4 minutes until sunset, better hurry up!"

I watched in amusement as Naruto argued head on with Sasuke and Sakura, and how with every word they grew farther and farther away from the correct answer. Finally the four minutes were up, "Okay, come on over, I want one of you to tell me what you all decided was the correct answer!"

Naruto stepped forward and glared at me straight in the eye, "The answer is no and yes!"  
"-Naruto you idiot! That's not what we agreed on-"  
"No, let him continue Sakura! I'm intriguied.."  
"Okay, so you asked whether we saw the vicious black bear, that has a green stripe down her back, and the answer is no, we didn't!"  
"...and what about the yes part?"  
"Everytime we went back, there was a new aspect of the description, that wasn't shown before, so it was pointless for us to cut the course short-"  
"you mean like you did?"

Naruto cocked an eyebrow, hesitated, but then nodded his head; I could see both Sakura and Sasuke's anger pulsating around them, causing me to smirk at Naruto's honesty.

"Very good Naruto! You actually got the answer right!"  
"... YES!! HAH TAKE THAT!!" Naruto leapt up and started cheering himself on, _'sheesh.. how much energy can one guy have?'

* * *

_

_That's all for now!_

_Please Read and Review!!!_


	2. Chapter 2

On to Chp. 2!!!

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto!!! Enough said!!!

On with the story!!!

* * *

_3rd Person POV_

Kakashi finally stood up from his position on the ground and faced Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto (with his book still in his hand). "Congratulations... you actually completed her training... You're dismissed until tomorrow, see you then."

All three of them nodded and waved goodbye before retreating back into the village. Sora smiled at them and then gazed up into the sky, "They aren't too bad! Most ninjas my age would treat me like trash.. but they treat me like an actual person!"

Kakashi chuckled and tucked his book away, "...They're only a few years younger than you Sora.."  
"So they are... Now if I recall, the fact that I'm not tired after eating the green rice means that I get to keep your perverted book!"  
"...fine..." Kakashi pulled the book out again and handed it to Sora, "Now I need to leave... ja ne" and with that Kakashi disappeared into a cloud of smoke.  
"... Hah... Kakashi isn't all too bad.." She smiled and start walking back to the village to catch a little bit of dinner before going to sleep, _'come to think of it, where the hell am I going to sleep? I heard that someone moved into my apartment, and I'm almost broke.. I can't stay in a hotel room again!'

* * *

_

_Next Day_

"-she was able to read your mind?"  
"Yeah, but I bet it was some kind of mind trick.. I don't believe it one bit Iruka-sensei!!"  
".. I wouldn't be so fast to judge that Naruto..."  
"Hey! I resent that- hey there she is! SORA-SENSEI!!! Over here!"

Sora POV

I was walking through the streets when I heard Naruto call my name. "Eh?"  
"Over here Sora-sensei!" Naruto was waving profusely at me, causing everyone in the little shop to sweat drop at his enthusiasm.  
"Alright, I'm coming! Hold on Naruto before you wind up injuring yourself.."

I stepped into the shop and bow slightly before taking the seat next to Naruto, and when Iglanced up, I saw….  
"Iruka!"  
"Sora?" I smiled and gave him the thumbs up before pushing Naruto aside and sitting across form Iruka.  
"HEY! I was their first sensei!"  
"Hey, squirt I haven't seen Iruka in years! I think you can let me revisit my old buddies!"  
"Buddies?! He's your superior!" I get an anime vein and punches him in the head.  
"...baka ninja... doesn't know the strength of his own mouth..."  
"Sora-san! It's wonderful to see you again, how did your mission go? I'm guessing a success?"  
I nodded and grab Naruto's bowl of food and begin to eat it, "It went better then expected since not many ninjas are seen out on their own at this age..."  
"I see... I heard you got into a fight with... with Sasuke's brother?"

I glanced up at Iruka, then glanced at Naruto's unconscious form, and for a moment Itachi's face flashed through my mind, but I merely shook my head and wove Iruka off, "Don't worry about it... So this Naruto kid's your friend?"  
"Yes! Actually, when he was younger not many people would be his friend.. he grew up quite lonely.."  
"... sad... " I muttered, remembering growing up the same way, people making fun of her. But, at least people recognized my strength... or at least most of the time they did.

_Normal POV_

"So how are all the little ninjas doing at your school?" Sora asked, while shoveling another chopstick full of BBQ pork into her mouth.  
"Hah! Well, they're doing quite well! Every year they seem to surpass the last years graduating class.."  
"That's good then, I thought they'd be getting worse every year or something!"  
"No, of course not! Although, the chuuin examination is getting much more difficult to pass."  
"Keh, at least it'll knock some reality into those head-strong punks.."  
"Hey, if I don't recall, when you were younger you were headstrong too Sora!"  
"I 'still am' a kid Iruka! And it looks like Naruto's coming to.."

Naruto moaned and clutched his head, trying to get the pounding sensation to dissipate, and once it looked like he was happy with his result, he glanced around in a dazed manner.

"...Where am- YOU!! It was you!" Naruto exclaimed accusingly pointing his finger at Sora.  
"..._me_? You must be mistakened Naruto, I just arrived!"  
"AND YOU ATE MY FOOD?!"  
"pft."  
She rolled your eyes and waved him off, "I got here and ate some of your food. So what?"  
"SO WHAT?! You ate _my_ food!"  
"So? What do you want me to do about it?"  
"BUY ME A NEW BOWL OF FOOD!"

Sora frowned slightly and pulled her money pouch out of her sash, "Sorry Naruto, I'm broke."  
"WHAT?! But I worked hard to get that and now you- and then AND WHY?!!"  
"Keh, you worry too much. I'll repay you, I never stay in debt for too long."  
"I find that very hard to believe Sora-sensei!"  
"Wanna bet? I know what you want, and I can give it to you!"

Naruto paused and stared seriously into Sora's eyes, "You mean it?" She nods solemnly and then stand up, motioning for him to follow her. Naruto glanced at Iruka and then at her departing figure, "Ja ne Iruka-sensei!"  
"Bye Naruto.. Have fun!"

* * *

_Outside_

Sora stood outside the shop waiting for Naruto to come out, it didn't take long before she saw him leap out of the shop and grin at her, "Alright, so show me how to become Hokage!"

Her eye twitched and she whacked him on the head, "Unfortunately for you, I'm not allowed to tell you how to do that. From what I've heard, you know precisely how to become Hokage, you just have issues in the execution process."  
"I RESENT THA-"  
"-anyways, I know that you want a date with Sakura neh?" Naruto's frown instantly transformed into a gigantic cheesy grin.  
"Don't even open your mouth yet alright Naruto? I can help you get a date with her on the following conditions: 1.) You'll forget about this little debt thing with the food, and 2.) you won't act like an idiot."  
"ALRIGHT! Sounds good! Let's get started, should I ask her out right no-"  
"Hold up, my third rule is that you will do exactly what I say when I tell you to; otherwise I can't promise you a date with Sakura."

Naruto eyed Sora suspiciously for a moment, his thoughts of suspicion were normal to her; nobody really trusted her, but Sora had learned to live with that fact. It was a cold hard fact of life that she had gotten used to.

"Alright, I agree!"  
"Fine by me then" Sora extended her hand and he shook it, grinning continuously while plotting on how to get Sakura to go out with him.

"Pft... Really Naruto, when I last saw you I thought it was simply an infatuation, but apparently it really isn'-"  
"Wait, 'last time'? I've never seen you before in my LIFE!" Sora tilted her head to the side and knocked him lightly on the head, "You don't remember me Naruto? Sheesh.. you have a worse memory than I thought you did!"  
"Would you stop insulting me!"  
"I call it as I see it, and you Naruto, have a horrible memory."

Naruto's eyebrows furrowed in thought, and past memories of his life in the village flashed before her eyes. Finally after a moment of thinking, Naruto stopped and glanced up at her dazed form; seeing all his memories was perhaps a little foolish. Sora really didn't want to know _all_ of his memories, just enough to blackmail him!

_'Well.. I definitely have enough to blackmail him now...'_

"Hellooo... are you okay Sora-sensei?"  
"..Keh, of course I am, now let's get a move on.. Something tells me this will take a while.." she tucked her hands into the folds of her uniform and begin walking away from Naruto, but he quickly jumps up and follows her.

"So why haven't you been here in so long anyway?"  
"Well, I had a mission."  
"All by yourself?! But only Jounins are allowed to go out by themsel-"  
"Maybe you need to open your shallow mind to more possibilities!" She flicked his head with her thumb finger, causing him to fall over on his side. Unfortunately, he recovered quickly and continued interrogating Sora along the stone path.

"The mission must not have been very hard huh? For a girl your age to go out all by yourself I mean.."  
"...Naruto, if you're going to look at things like that, you're not going to get anywhere, which means.." Sora stopped walking and counted off your fingers in front of him, "No date with Sakura, no chance of becoming Hokage, no chance of beating Sasuke, and inevitably your downfall."

Naruto squinted his eyes at her before hmphing and chasing after her again. "So when are you going to help me-"  
"-get a date with Sakura? When I feel like it... I need to talk with some of the other shinobi about the testing that's going on right now..."

Naruto's grin slowly dissipated and became a small frown; he didn't say anything though, he let Sora continue. _'sigh... Why am I such a sucker for a sad look?'_

"...but I guess that could wait. I'll help you train after your training with Kakashi alright?"  
"Alright!!!" Naruto leapt up in joy and gave Sora the thumbs up, before stopping in his steps and turning back to get to the village.

"Ja ne Sora-sensei! Arigatou!!"

She chuckled at his excitement and watched him sprint back into the village with new-found hope. Sora let out a tired sigh and began trudging towards the edge of the forest, while silently cussing herself for not finding a place to stay for the night.

* * *

_Forest: __Sora POV_

"Oh well... I guess I can train a little before hitting the sack then." I nodded to myself and tried to convince me that it was good to 'be one' with nature. I stepped into the training clearing and saw someone already using it? _'..Is that-? No.. that's Sasuke!'_

He was working on his speed, and from the looks of it, he had been training for a while. He must have never left the clearing!

"...Hey."

Sasuke stopped with his training and glanced up at me, he nodded in my direction and prepared himself for another onslaught of hardcore training. I watched him carefully; studying his moves as he disappeared and reappeared in different areas of the clearing, until I smirked, stuck my foot out at just the right time and...

_Sasuke POV_

"..oof.." I hit the ground hard and fast, and immediately glared at Sora, but all she did was smile and wave at me. She let out a small laugh and extended her hand to help me up, I hesitated, but took her hand and allowed Sora to pull me up. She let out a puff of air and sat down on the ground.

_Regular POV_

"I've heard a lot of things about you, Uchiha Sasuke, but how do I know to believe any of it? I've heard you're pig-headed, quiet, strong, smart... but shouldn't I have reason to doubt all those traits?"  
"... you think too much." Sora let out a laugh and jokingly pointed at him, "Me? You're the one who's always quiet, so I beg to differ."

Sasuke chuckled and leaned against the tree next to her. The wind blew lightly across her face and then doubled back over Sasuke's face.

"...What level ninja are you?.."  
"Hm? ... It doesn't matter." Sora could tell he wanted to know, but she were not partial to answering that question; made her feel self-conscious, if you will. Instead, she smiled at the sky and commented, "Well, I'm only about a year older than you... You can fit the pieces together, you're a smart guy Sasuke!"

Sasuke glanced warily at her before cracking a small smile and then staring off at the stars, "You should be getting home Sasuke... You have training tomorrow and unless you want to be pummeled, I suggest you get some rest."  
"..I don't _need_ rest." Sora frowned and then scoffed at his response.  
"Don't be so stubborn Sasuke; you know that you need to sleep, and any other ninja would know their limit. Perhaps you need to learn yours."  
"That's just it, I have no limit, I will surpass my brother no matter what."

Sora couldn't really reply fairly to that remark, since she personally knew his brother, _very_ well too, so she stayed silent and admired his determination. Sora stood up and started to walk across the clearing, to a more enclosed area where she could rest.

"Well, if you're not going to leave, then you're going to have to deal with me training as well. I'm resting here for the night, so if you continue training after me, please try not to get yourself killed; otherwise I'm responsible!"

Sasuke stared indifferently at Sora; but quickly understood when she started taking off the outer layers of your uniform. She notice a slight tint on his cheeks as she began to 'strip', but quickly reassured him, "Don't worry, I'm just taking off the uniform part, I'm still going to have the basic training necessities on."

A sense of relief washed over Sasuke's body, causing Sora to merely grin at your power, _'..Maybe being a girl isn't all that bad after all..'_, she thought silently.

"Alright.. let's see.. we'll divide the clearing in half so you can use half and I can use half.. you take that half I'll take this half, that way we'll never have to clash with each other while we train."  
"...Right.." Sasuke murmured before turning his back to Sora and continuing his training.

She grinned in his direction and then closed her eyes, a look of utter concentration written across her face. Without even thinking, Sora's mind and body became one as it functioned without thought.

_Cut, jab, slam. Left hook, right kick, round kick. Tail spin, collect flames, ice. _

A series of complicated motions flew around her body, sending dust and wind up in different directions, and small explosions to pop up in random area. Sora was flying faster then most could follow with their eyes. That is until someone sliced your arm, throwing her slightly off course. She paused in your movements and landed swiftly on the ground, glaring at Sasuke.

_Sasuke POV_

"You have a huge flaw in your technique." I stated knowingly, my smirk becoming all too apparent on his face. "When you jump up in the air you have 2 seconds of complete vulnerability to attack.." Sora smirked at my observation and nodded, "Yes, you're right, there's a flaw in that technique. One of the few techniques I've been unable to perfect, but I can change that easily."

She let out a yawn and start over to her pack, "I'm going to sleep now, so you can continue training if you wish."  
"...you're sleeping out here..?"  
"mm...yes.."  
"..why?"  
"...no ... money... broke... tired... mmmfzit.."

I was silent as I watched her rise slowly with every breath of air, and right before I began training again, I heard her mutter, "... that was just my practice... not my real skill..." I cracked small smile in Sora's direction before stopping my training all together and sitting down under a tree across from her. _'I don't need to train anymore... Sora... so familiar... what mission did she leave for... why are her techniques so... familiar...'_

I let out a reluctant sigh and gazed into the sky; there were no clouds in the sky, and the full moon illuminated everything under it's view. I avoided staring across the clearing, in fear of seeing Sora's sleeping form. There was something about her that reminded me of Itachi... a long time ago, before he became part of the Akatsuki. _'...must move up to a branch.. unsafe to sleep on the ground..'_, but eventually my eyes began to close and before I knew it, I had fallen into a deep sleep.

* * *

_Next Morning: __Normal POV_

The next morning, the sun's rays warmed the ground, smiling upon all of mother nature. The birds were still beginning to awake, and only one lone melody could be heard through out the entire forest; it's sweet tune coursing it's way sweetly through the crisp morning air. As if just from hearing it's sweet melody, the trees began to sway calmly and the animals awoke from the slumber, until--

"SORA SENSEI!!! Sora sensei???" Naruto came tumbling through the bushes so fast he didn't notice Sasuke asleep under the tree he was passing.  
"UWAHHH!!!" Naruto tripped over Sasuke and tumbled across the clearing straight into Sora's sleeping form, but right before they hit her, they hit something else.. a barrier, and went flying across the clearing straight into a tree. Sasuke glared at Naruto and kicked him away.

".. you dumb ass.." Sasuke muttered while wiping some dirt off his uniform.  
"Hey it's not my fault! What'd we hit anyway.. Did Sora-sensei deflect us somehow?"

Naruto walked over to her sleeping form and tried to poke her, but he hit an invisible barrier instead. "What the...?"Naruto squinted at her face; nope, she was dead asleep.

"Well.. If I can't shake her awake.. then I can yell at her.. right?" Sasuke gave Naruto a disgusted look, but Naruto disregarded it and shouted at the top of his lungs, "SOOOOOORRAAAAA-SEEEENNNNSSSEEIIII!" Sasuke winced at the sharp tone in Naruto's call, but Sora didn't flinch at all. Naruto glared at where he assumed some invisible barrier to be, when Sakura arrived.

"Oh? Sasuke-kun, Naruto? You're already here for training?"  
"Yeah, but the baka sensei won't wake up!"  
"Don't call Sora-sensei a baka!!" Sakura thwacked Naruto on the head and then walked over to her. It was obvious she weren't dead, since there were deep and even breaths coming from her mouth.  
"Naruto-kun, she's not dead in any sense, she's just in a deep sleep."  
"--But Sakura-chan, she isn't waking up!"  
"BAKA!" Sakura exclaimed again while crossing her arms and glaring at him. Naruto merely pouted and continually tried to break down the 'invisible barrier', until after a dozen failed attempts he exclaimed, "Gah, I give up! Whatever that thing is around, she doesn't seem to be waking up.. And where's that damn teacher of ours.. he's always late..."  
"...you rang...?" Kakashi appeared right over Naruto's shoulder, causing Naruto to jump up in shock, and Sakura to giggle in mock.

"...what are you complaining about now..?" Kakashi placed his hands on his hips and cocked his head to the side and regarded Naruto in a lazy fashion.  
"There's something wrong with Sora-sensei!!!" Kakashi glanced at her, and then cocked an eyebrow at Naruto, "...yeah?... there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with her to me..."  
"You're kidding me! Look at her!"

Naruto pointed at Sora yet again, but Kakashi had a look of indifference on his face. "... your point is..?"  
"WHAT'S WRONG WITH HER?!" Kakashi let out a patient sigh and pointed at her.  
"Sora-san has a very special type of chakra. She told you before that her chakra is constantly flowing. I'd think you would have figured it out."  
"...the ultimate defense..." Sasuke murmured under his breath, and Sakura glanced at him, ".. the ultimate defense.. how?"  
"It's not hard to understand Sakura... you're smart enough..." For a moment Sakura too was silent, but a look of realization dawned upon her face and she nodded with respect. Naruto glared at Sasuke and then glared at you, "I still don't get it!"  
"Baka." Sasuke muttered, "Can't you see that because her chakra constantly flows, she's constantly under protection. Even without being conscious she'll self heal and defend herself from enemies."  
"... oh.." Naruto muttered while glancing at Sora's body, "So then what are we going to do until she wakes up?... will she ever wake up?"  
"Of course she will... watch." Kakashi strode slowly over to her and leaned in as close as he could to her ear, and finally muttered something indistinguishable to Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura; but her? Oh boy did she react. ..

"WHAT THE HELL?!!! GET THE HECK AWAY FROM ME YOU PERVERTED BAKA--.. oh... good morning!" Sora had leapt up in response to Kakashi's whisper, managed to blow up the sand in the clearing, and knocked over the tree behind her.

_'... she can do all that just from being **surprised**?! Note to self: never get Sora-sensei upset...'_ Sakura thought silently.

_Sora POV_

I glanced around in a confused manner, until my eyes landed on Kakashi's smirking face. "YOU." I stated in an annoyed tone.  
"... me?"  
"Yes, you."  
"What about me?"  
"Why did you say that?!" Kakashi put a finger on his chin and began to ponder about the question, but Naruto leapt in front of Kakashi and waved his arms in front of me , and began 'interrogating'.  
"WOW That was so cool Sora-sensei! What did Kakashi-sensei say to you? Are you going to help me anytime soon? Why were you sleeping out here anyway? I STILL DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY YOU WOULDN'T--"

_**thwack**_

_Normal POV_

Sora thwacked Naruto on the head with a bored look on herface, and then started counting off numbers with her fingers, "1.)No, it wasn't very 'cool', 2.) Kakashi-san said that that perverted Jiraiya was watching me sleep, 3.) Yes I'll help you, if you can stop being hyperactive for five minutes, 4.) I was sleeping out here because I felt like it, and 5.) I wouldn't wake up because I was sleeping, dumbie!"

Once Sora had finished answering all of Naruto's questions, Sakura and Sasuke were staring at her as if you were some strange extraterrestrial, until Kakashi broke in and wove them off, "...I'm here on time for once... and now all you can do... is stare at Sora-san?.."  
"No Kakashi-sensei!!"  
"...fine... come on... we'll leave Sora-san... let's go train!" All three of them nodded, and began to follow Kakashi out of the clearing; of course Naruto was slightly wobbly on his feet considering how hard Sora had thwacked him.

Once they were out of sight, she let out a huge sigh of relief; when Kakashi had whispered that Jiraiya was watching her, Sora had instinctively tried to destroy everything within a twenty foot radius. It's not that she hated Jiraiya; he was a funny (if not slightly stupid) guy, and he was exceptionally strong. Jiraiya was the student of the 3rd Hokage, and the sensei of the 4th, and he was one of the three legendary sennins. No, she didn't hold any grudge against him for that, it was more of his past time activities...

A sweat drop slid down Sora's forehead just thinking about it... Countless times she had wound up having to punch/kick/force Jiraiya away from her, because of his 'peeping tom' tactics. She sat back down on the ground, and leaned her hand on her bag. Sora glanced down and see Kakashi's Come Come Paradise book, which sparked another thought about Jiraiya.. _'... he's the one who writes those perverted books...'_

She grinned and began picking up her stuff to go into the village, when someone came running through the clearing.  
"Sora?!! Sora-san!!"  
"Nani?" She looked up and see Iruka running through the clearing, a look of relief clearly radiating off his body once he saw her.  
"What is it?"  
"The Third wants to speak with you! Immediately, it sounded quite important!"  
"Alright, coming!" Sora stood up and smiled at Iruka, and he began leading her off to the village...

* * *

That's it for now!!! Ja ne!!! 

PLEASE R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own, or will own any part of Naruto!!!

Chp. 3 Excitement and Surprises

Story!!!

* * *

_Sora POV_

"Wait, Iruka, what's so important? I've just got back from the mission a while ago, and I already reported to him, why does he need to see me again?" I asked with curiosity written across my clear hazel eyes.  
"I have no idea Sora, but you'd better hurry." I let out a sigh and paused in my steps.  
"Fine, I'll go... I'll meet you later for ramen?"  
"Of course! Now, I need to get to the school before Konohamaru stirs up trouble again..." I laugh lightly and wave good bye to him, "Bye Iruka!"  
Iruka smiled back at me and then slowly disappeared from sight.

* * *

_Hokage Tower: Normal POV_

"Ahh... Ohayou Sora!" The Hokage greeted Sora with great energy, and bowed slightly. She grinned and bow, "What did you call me for Hokage-sama?"  
"... Well, there is a slight shortage of qualified Shinobi for the upcoming testing..." Sora's smile faltered slightly and a wave of uncertainty washed over her.  
"With all due respect Hokage-sama, I truly do not think I'm qualified for testing the--"  
"Nonsense Sora, I know you're ready, or perhaps... you just lack self confidence..?" A smirk creeps its way up to her lips and her attitude begins to show.  
"Me? Lack self confidence?"  
"I understand if you truly do not wish help with the Chuuin examination, not many shinobi are..." She let out a sigh, "Hokage-sama, it's not that I don't want to.. I just really... I wouldn't be the best suited for the job.."

The Hokage let out a chuckle and motioned for Sora to kneel down beside him. She smiled and knelt as he pointed to a painting in the corner of his room, "Do you see that painting Sora?" Sora look up and see a painting (obviously done by someone younger), nodded and allow him to continue.

"That painting was made by my grandson... I'm the utmost proud of it, now take a look at that painting over there." The Hokage pointed at a painting right beside it, and Sora had to contain herself from gasping. It was so beautiful; it had caught the very essence of a ninja, it showed the harsh rigor that a ninja must have, but also had the demure calm side... The painting was of a ninja defending it's village with a forest and lake in the background...

"Now I want you to tell me which painting suits your eyes better; one that captures the innocence of a child, or the one that catches the true nature of a ninja." Sora thought carefully for a moment, although the second picture was truly breathtaking, the first one did have a certain air to it that made her feel... obliged to stare in amazement...

What really made the second picture and _better_ than the first? Experience maybe? No... what was experience anyway? Thoughts flew around in Sora's mind, until she finally concluded, "Although I might prefer the second one, I think that the first one holds much more talent than the second."

The Hokage smiled proudly, "I always knew I can count on you to be honest Sora. In that case..." The Hokage stood up and walked to his desk, he pulled out two scrolls and handed both of them to her, ".. You have the choice of either helping with the examination of the Chuuins, or you can help with the annual Hidden Leaf festival.."

Sora smiled gratefully at the Hokage, "Thank you!!" She hesitated at first, but jumped up and hugged him. He lets out a laugh and pats your back, "I suppose you've already made your decision?"  
".. I need to think about it first, so I'll come back later with my decision alright?"  
"It's your choice Sora... now I need to get some work done.."  
"Ja ne Hokage-sama!"

Sora grinned and waved before turning and leaving.

* * *

_Outside: Sora POV_  
"Ahhh..." I let out a pleased sigh and stretched my arms behind me, _'... the annual festival..'_ I thought silently to myself, it was an honor to be asked to help with it... I pulled out the two scrolls from my pocket; one of them was labeled 'Chuuin Examination' and the next was labeled, 'Hidden Leaf Festival'.

".. oh decisions decisions.." I muttered under my breath; I really wanted to help with the Chuuin examination, but somehow deep down, I want to help with the festival. I walked over to a patch of grass and kneel down on it; this decision wasn't going to be as easy as I thought it would be.

_Regular POV_

The annual Hidden Leaf festival; a.k.a. the Spring Festival; was one of the greatest things Sora missed when she left. It was so much fun! All of the surplus food from winter was put into the festival, and everyone from different villages came to have a good time. Even during times of war, the spring festival was made to relieve that stress and create a good environment for all; and best of all, everyone was to wear casual attire, regardless of being a Shinobi.

"...what are you smiling about now?"  
"huh?" Sora glanced up and saw Shikamaru leaning against a stone statue near her, "Oh, I'm just thinking.. that's all.. what about you! You should have training right now you _lazy bum_."  
"Pft... I don't need training right now.. they started without me anyway.."  
"I should be punishing you for not reporting to training you know.."  
"... but knowing you you'd probably be too lazy to even do that.." A flare of defiance flashed across Sora's eyes and she put on a sweet smile while standing up, "Oh, but Shikamaru... _I'm not_."

_'... shit..'_ Shikamaru thought silently; the only reason why Sora would ever stand in a conversation is because she needed to leave, or she intended to carry out her threats, and in this case, it was the latter.

Five minutes later, Shikamaru was wishing he hadn't tested Sora's patience like that.  
"Hurry up Shikamaru, you're moving too slow! Come on, up the chakra you lazy bum!"

Shikamaru's breaths were now short and ragged, because even though Sora's nature was lazy, she could be a seriously hard trainer if needed. Currently, Shikamaru was trying to deflect her constant onslaught of attacks by using only his chakra. She had taught him quickly on how to gather all his chakra into one area and keep it stable, and even though he seemed to have a natural ability, after 50 or so of her chakra attacks, he was beginning to slow.

_Sora POV_

"Nope, that's too weak." I punched through his defense, and landed a hard blow to his chest, sending him flying backwards into a bush.  
"...oops..?" I muttered under your breath while racing over to help him up, "What have we learned Shikamaru..?"  
The teenager let out a strained cough and then replied with a raspy voice, "Al-Alright.. won't do that again..."  
"Very good!" I exclaimed happily, and heaved him up from under the bush, "Sorry I hit you so hard.. You were just doing so well I thought I could up it a little... here, I can heal that.." Shikamaru's arms were all a deep purple from bruises, and his hands looked burned from the intensity of the short training. Now I wasn't exactly a professional healer like some of my friends, but I could do enough to keep others from dying.

_Normal POV_

Sora took his hands gently, closed her eyes, and concentrated all her chakra into her mouth; next she blew lightly across his arms, sending shivers up his spine. Her breath was like an icy winter wind, and even though it felt strange at first, Shikamaru relaxed and all the pain went away.  
"There you go.. all better... I've gotta go now, but if Asuma-sensei sees you, just tell him I trained you. I believe he'll understand." Shikamaru nodded weakly and then plopped down on the ground, his eyes closed instantly and he looked extremely tired.

Sora straightened out and started heading towards the ramen store to meet Iruka; it was so much fun talking with people-- ...er... On her mission, she wasn't supposed to speak with people unless it was called for, and even when Sora did, she were supposed to treat them as an enemy, not someone that she could trust. So being back in the village was doing wonders for her trust issues.

"Hey Sora! Over here!" Sora glanced up and saw Iruka sitting at the bar with a bowl of ramen in front of him and another bowl of ramen next to him. She grinned and waved back at him, "Hey Iruka! How did it go at the academy? Konohamaru start any trouble again?" Iruka let out a chuckle and motioned for her to sit next to him.  
"Well.. you know Konohamaru, he's always starting trouble, heck he's almost as bad as Naruto!"  
"Almost?" They both let out a good laugh and started to eat the ramen in front of them.  
"So why _did_ the Third call for you?"  
"Hm? Oh.. he wanted to know whether I'd like to help with the Chuuin examination, or with the festival.."  
"So which one are you going to do?" Sora took another slurp of noodles and then answered him pleasantly, "I have absolutely no idea!"  
"No idea?! But you have to choose soon, since the examination is starting in three days, and the festival is in a week!"  
".. yeah I know.. but it's such a difficult decision!"  
"Good point.."

_Iruka POV_

Sora continued eating her ramen, but I had long since finished my, so I watched her gulp down the noodles faster than anyone I had ever seen. _'.. with the exception of Naruto of course..'_ I added as a silent thought. Sora finally finished with the noodles and pushed it aside, "So, are you going to the festival?"

My cheeks tinted at her question and I nodded slowly, causing Sora to grin, her womanly instincts kicking in. "Oh you dog.. with who?!!"  
"... WHAT?! No! Wh-why do you think that?!" I stuttered out, as she raised her eyebrow elegantly at my question,  
"I'm not stupid you know.. pft, all men are alike, you ask them a question and all they can do is blush..."  
"Hey! You blush too!"  
"Name one instance where I've blushed Iruka."

There was a good minute of silence until I finally let out a defeated sigh, "Okay, so I'll admit I've never seen you blush, but I'm sure you have.. you're just too _embarrassed_ to admit it!"  
".. you wound me deeply Iruka!" Sora grabbed her heart and put on a fake wounded look. I grinned and placed some money down on the bar before standing up and offering my arm to Sora in a joking manner, "If you're so curious about who I' going with, why don't you come along to the festival?"

_Sora POV_

I grinned and hooked my arm in his and put on a princess pout, with an accent to boot, "Very well then, you may accompany me back to the Third!"  
"It would be _my_ honor." Iruka bowed and allowed me to walk out first, and the second we both stepped outside, I broke out into an uncontrollable laughter.

Both Iruka and I made our way back to the Third, and of course I played jokes the entire time on the way there.  
"Alright Sora, here we are. Now you go in there and tell the Third alright? I've gotta go help some of the trainees."  
"Right, Ja ne Iruka!" I departed from Iruka and step into the Hokage's office.  
"Ahh... Sora, you've returned already? This isn't like you.. usually you take far longer, be prudent with your decisions my child.." I nod gratefully and place the scroll labeled "Chuuin Examinations" back on his desk.

"Hokage-sama, I would appreciate it if you would allow me to assist with the festival.." The Third chuckled softly before taking the scroll and tucking it beneath his sash, "Somehow I knew you would choose that Sora.."  
"Yes... arigatou.."  
"Fine then, make sure you report to Kakashi later in the week, he's also been assigned to the festival."  
"Yes sir."

_Normal POV_

Sora let out a huge sigh of relief and gaze happily into the sky; she was allowed to help with the festival.. Her!  
".. Such an honor!!" She exclaim to herself, and then chuckle again. She couldn't stop herself from smiling; nothing was going to ruin her bad mood, nothing.

That's it!!!

I Won't Update unless I get 5 more reviews!!!

Ja ne!!! -Animealover


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: ME NO OWN NARUTO!!!!!!!

I decided to be nice and let this chapter out early, but...

One question...

WHY ARE THERE ONLY 4 REVIEWS WHEN THERE IS OVER 130 HITS!!! Please, review with anything, I don't care if its flames or not! Just REVIEW PLEASE!!!

And to:

LittleAngle 122493- Thanks for the compliment! I'm glad you like my story. Hope this suits you!

Artistic-Expression- Wow! You reviewed all 3 chapters! Thanks! Glad you like Sora! Heres the next chapter!

* * *

_Normal POV: Chapter 4: Saving Lives and Making New Friends _

"Okay Sora-sensei, lay the plan on me!" Naruto stopped munching on his food for a moment to glance hopefully at Sora, but she merely wove him off.  
"I'm not saying anything until you finish eating like a pig."  
"I do not eat like a pig! You're the one who ate my food last night, remember?!!!" Sora cocked her eyebrow and stood up.

"If you'd prefer it, I could just never help you with your dilemma, you do know I have a life of my own.. you know.. _away_ from you?"

Naruto paused in his eating again, and pushed it aside, "Gomen Sora-sensei.." She grin at his reaction, _'... what power I have over him!! MUWAHAHAHA!!...'_

"Okay, I'll stop eating then, so what's the plan?"  
"Come on, I'll tell you on the way." The two left the ramen store, and began walking away from the village.  
"Hey Naruto?"  
"Yeah?"  
"You going to the festival next week?" Naruto's face brightened up, as if his switch had suddenly be turned on, "You know it! That's the greatest even all year! I live for that!"  
"Alright then, I want you to ask Sakura to the festival."  
"Wh-what?! Are you serious?! She asks Sasuke every year though! Why would she--"  
"Because I'm here. Now, I need you to wait a little while... How much to you like Sakura-chan?"  
"THIS MUCH!!" Naruto stretched his arms out with a grin, trying to show how much he loves Sakura.

_Sora POV_

I chuckled at his expression and ruffled his hair, "Alright! Alright I see how you feel then. Hmm.. Do you have anything to wear for the festival?"  
"Yeah, I sure do!"  
"Show me!" Naruto leapt ahead of me and started sprinting back towards the village, with me right on his tail. Finally, he stopped in front of a house and slid the doors open, he turned-around and motioned for me to follow him. I grinned and jumped after him, and the moment I stepped in, he stuffed a yukata into my face.  
"AHHG!" I tripped backwards with the yukata still stuffed in my face, and fell flat on my butt. I grabbed the yukata and held it in front of my face, before making a face and throwing it right back at Naruto.  
"Naruto, how old is this thing?!"  
"... well.. I've had it for a while, but it's still good!"  
"Are you kidding me?! It reeks, it has holes, and you have stains on it from only the spirits know when!" Naruto gave me a blank look.  
"...and..?"  
"And you can't possibly expect to get a date with Sakura in this. Did you wear this last year?"  
"Yup!"

I lowered your head, and my eyes were twitching, _'... well.. that explains why he can never get a date..'_  
"What?!! It's fine!"

_Normal POV_

Sora let out a sigh, trying to restrain from rolling her eyes. Naruto still had an offended look because she insulted his yukata, but she merely snatched it from his hands and started to walk away.  
"Hey, don't tell me you're going to throw it away!!"  
"Of course not baka, I'm not going to let perfectly good material go to waste! Now Naruto, I'm going to go and work on something, I need you to practice something, do you think you can do it?"  
"Of course I can, just tell me!"  
"Fine then, I need you to find a mirror, and practice smirking. Like this!" Sora took a picture out of her pocket and gave it to Naruto. He glanced at it before crossing his arms and glaring, "Feh, I don't want to!"  
"Whatever, all I'm saying is that if you can't get that smirk down, you're never going to get Sakura. No offense or anything Naruto, but your grin is a little dorky."  
"I RESENT THAT!!"

Sora grinned and waved bye, "Hehee.. Ja ne Naruto!"  
".. yeah yeah.. Bye Sora-sensei... ... no way I'm going to look in a mirror and try looking like that..".

* * *

_Outside_

Sora gingerly fold the yukata and tuck it under her arm while walking down the street of the village. It certainly would be hard to help Naruto get a date, considering what an idiot he was, but it was a challenge! And boy did she like challenges. A small smirk of confidence found it's way to her lips as she devised her plan more thoroughly... Sora scanned the street she was on for any material stores and found one small shop on the corner. "Ah, great!"

_Inside the Shop: Sora POV_

I walked politely to the entrance of the door and bowed, "Excuse me, May I please look at your selection?"  
"Of course my dear child! Come in, come in!" An elderly lady walked to the front of the door and smiled warmly at me, her wrinkles disappeared when she smiled making her look as young and vital as a woman half her age.  
"Is there anything in specific you would like to see?"  
"Ah yes.. may I please look at some of the material over there?" I gestured to a pile in the corner where the cloth was labeled cheaper. She nodded and grabbed my arm gently, leading me there like a loving mother leading a curious child.  
"I'm Yukiko.. please you do not need to be proper!"  
"Ah.. yes arigatou Yukiko-san! This material is perfect... Oh, and please, call me Sora." I smiled at her and she smiled back; it was nice having someone trust me so quickly. I took the yukata out from under my arm and spread it out among the other material; the gray cloth seemed to look best, but just as I was about to ask her about it, someone came running in.

"Yukiko-chan! Sho's been hurt!" An elderly man, who I assumed to be her husband, had a desperate look on his face, and when I glanced back at Yukiko, she looked just about ready to cry. She let out a distressed sob, "N-not Sho! Where is he?!"

The man grabbed her in a comforting manner and tried to embrace her, but she pushed him away and asked frantically, "Where is he? Where is Sho?!" He took her by the hand and began leading her away, leaving me still in the store. I was unsure at first, but when I heard another person come running by, and heared them say something like, "Sho-san! The chuuin! He's been hurt! His partner has been too!", I kicked into action.

"Wait up Yukiko-san!" I called out to her, and she paused in her steps, the man looked over and scoffed.  
"hic.. Y-Yes Sora-chan?"  
"Show me where Sho is, I can help."  
"Tch.. how can a mere girl like you help with our son?"  
"I'm sorry, but you're going to have to trust me..", giving him the oh-so-cute puppy-dog look. Finally, the man sighed reluctantly, "Fine... let's go."

* * *

_Hospital: Normal POV_

The old man rushed both Sora and Yukiko to the infirmary where Sora saw two young men in beds, neither one of them looked very lively. Both were covered in deep gashes, and bruises, and they were obviously unconscious. She scanned the room and none of the ninjas looked as if they had a clue on how to help them, so she leapt into action.  
"Get me that bowl over there, now!" People stared at Sora as if she was crazy, but she nodded at them to move, "Now! Come on, we don't have much time until they're unable to be treated!"

_Sora POV_

Immediately everyone in the room became animated, either fetching equipment for me, or scrambling out of the room to wait until I was complete. I stood facing the first man, and gently took his hand; his pulse was beginning to fade already, I could feel everyone in the room staring intently at me, waiting.. praying.. hoping.. that I would be able to pull of a miracle.

I took a deep breath before closing my eyes and concentrating my chakra into my hands, gently massaged his hand in mine, and, slowly but surely, I could feel his pulse beginning to return, and after 3 minutes or so, I let go, panted lightly. I wasn't exactly a certified healer, so this was intense on my body.

_3rd Person POV_

Gasps could be heard from both inside and outside the room, but Sora forced herself to move onto the next man. His injuries were far worse than the other man's, and she knew that she would be dead tired after this; maybe even in a coma if she couldn't pull it off correctly.

Again, Sora took a deep breath, but this time, concentrated all your chakra, not only into her hands, but also into her mouth. She grabbed both of his hands and faced his torso towards her before blowing air slowly onto his chest, and easing some of her life force into him through his hands.

Twice during the process, Sora had to pause and regain control over herself before returning to the healing process. Finally, after a good half hour, he was safely on his way to recovery.

"Oh thank you Sora-chan!!" Yukiko appeared next to Sora and smiled, tears brimming out of her eyes.  
"...nngh... hai... no -no problem... you.." Sora let out a moan of pain and hobbled over to the wall before leaning on it, and wiping beads of perspiration from her forehead. She pointed at a young woman in the room and directed her weakly, "You... m-make sure... they have a cold cloth ... on their foreheads.. all the--" Sora paused and inhaled sharply; the numbing pain from healing was beginning to effect her body, "--all the time."  
"Hai Sora-sama!"  
But that was all she heard before everything slowly disappeared from sight.

* * *

_Hospital Room: Sora POV_

Ten minutes later, my sight slowly came into focus, although slightly hazy at first, and then began to clear up. The very first thing I saw was….  
"SORA-SENSEI!! I can't believe you were stupid enough to try and heal those shinobi!!"

_'..yup... Naruto... grand...'_ I thought silently to myself.

"I'm not stupid you baka.." I thwacked him on his head with my thumb and glared.  
"OW! Hey, I thought you were hurt Sora-sen-"  
"... she's hurt enough to know when you're trying to insult her Naruto.." Kakashi stood behind Naruto with his hands tucked into the pockets of his uniform. He smiled at me and shook his head, with a proud smirk, "Sora... you just never know when to stop.. do you..?"  
"Of course I do Kakashi, I just choose to ignore it. Besides, if I hadn't done anything, those two shinobi would have--" I sat straight up, eyes frantic, "Where are they? Are they alright? Let me see them!"  
"Whoa whoa... hold it Sora, you're not going anywhere, they'll be coming to visit you soon, just hold on. Come on Naruto.. Sora needs her rest."  
"Hai.. Okay, Bye Sora-sensei, get better."

I smiled and waved goodbye to Naruto before letting out a reluctant sigh, folding my hands behind my head, staring at the ceiling. "Ugh.." I muttered. It was annoying being stuck in bed, which is why I usually avoided getting injured at all costs. A light gust of wind tickled my nose, leading my sight on the open window; "... open window..." I murmur, a grin beginning to spread across my features.

* * *

_Outside the Hospital: Naruto POV_

"I don't get it still Kakashi-sensei. If she was healing them, why does she have so many injuries?" I glanced up curiously towards Kakashi, and Kakashi merely nodded.  
"... Naruto... when Sora heals someone... she takes their injuries, and inflicts them upon herself... That way, she knows the injured person will survive..."  
"NANI?! You mean she takes their injuries herself?!"  
"... isn't that what I just said?"  
"... wow..." I murmured, a sense of respect washed over me, "Kakashi-sensei?"  
"...hmm?"  
"... what level is Sora-sensei?"

_Regular POV_

Kakashi was silent as they walked down the road, obviously ignoring Naruto's question. Sora had made it clear to all of her fellow ninjas, that she did not want others to know of her ranking, unless the situation called for it. There wasn't a need for them to know anyway.

Naruto knew from Kakashi's silence that his question would not be answered, so he let out a defeated sigh and stopped walking. "Kakashi-sensei, I'm going to go back and give Sora-sensei some food, okay?"  
"Alright.. I suppose training is over for now then..." But Naruto was already out of ear-shot, leaving Kakashi all by himself.. _again_

"... how do I always end up like this whenever Sora's around..?" Kakashi pondered aloud, before shrugging it off and walking away.

* * *

_Sora's Hospital Room:_

"Oh Sora-chan!! Sora-chan?" Yukiko's gay voice floated into Sora's room, only to be greeted by silence.  
"... Sora-chan? Oh Sora-chan..?" Yukiko stepped in and scanned the room, only to see Sora's bed made, and the window open. She shook her head and let out a 'tsk', before walking over to a chair near the bed and sitting down. _'... that Sora... she truly is a special girl... She saved my baby's life! I truly must repay her somehow..'_

Yukiko pulled the yukata that she had been holding for Sora, out from under her arm and inspected it; indeed it was... disgusting. Again, Yukiko shook her head and tucked it away again, when an idea formed in her mind, _'... Sora-chan must have been planning on fixing this for the spring festival! Well I can fix this for her!... Oh yes! I should make her a yukata as well... She has such a lovely figure, it will be a pleasure to make anyway!'_

Yukiko smiled happily and stood up again, and just as she reached the door, she ran into a young teenager who looked a few years younger than Sora.  
"Oh.. Gomen.." Yukiko stated apologetically, but the young teen merely waved her off and glanced behind her, "What?! Where's Sora-sensei?!"

The young teen leapt into the room and inspected the bed, then moved onto under the bed, and then finally glanced at the window. He let out a sigh and placed a bowl of ramen on the chair Yukiko had just been sitting on and then stared up at Yukiko.  
"Where'd Sora-sensei go?"  
"Sora-chan? Well, I'm not completely sure young man. She must have left through the window."  
"But why?!" Yukiko let out a chuckle and began to turn to leave, but he let out a frustrated groan and apologized quickly to her, "Gomen.. gomen... I just wanted to know where she'd gone to.. I brought her some ramen, it was specially made for her to feel better!"  
"Ah yes.. I also brought something for her, she saved my son's life you know." A look of realization sprung upon Naruto's face and he nodded again, "One of those shinobi were your son?"  
"Yes... I am eternally grateful for her..." A look of happiness glittered across Yukiko's eyes; they were filling with tears again, "Oh my.. please forgive me.. I'm just an old woman trying to get by from the kindness of others..."  
"No! It's alright, really!" the teen exclaimed, as if frantic to keep her company, "By the way, I'm Uzumaki Naruto."  
"Please, simply call me Yukiko."  
"Alright Yukiko-san.. well I'm going to try and find Sora-sensei; is there something you want me to give her?" Yukiko was silent for a moment, but then shook her head, "I can deliver it to her personally."  
"Okay... Ja ne!"

_Naruto POV_

I leapt out of the window and began walking away from the infirmary, but the expression of thankfulness on Yukiko's face wouldn't vanish from my eyes. The look of genuine respect and trust. It made me wonder how many people's lives Sora had touched; how many days she had brightened... how many people... that had fallen in love with her.

* * *

Read and Review please!!! 

Hint: Itachi and the Akatsuki come in in Chapter 5! But, I want at least 8 reviews before this, please!

(Note: This Story doesn't follow the regular Naruto storyline, so sorry if things are out of wack. Right now, this is before the 3rd Hokage died and the Chuunin Exams)

BYE


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5: In Comes Akatuski!!!_

_Hidden Stone Village: Normal POV

* * *

_

"Hidden Stone Village..." Kisame muttered under his breath, reading the kanji letters plastered before his face. The village wasn't as large as Konoha, nor did it have the mysterious air about it like the Hidden Sand Village. Instead, the village seemed quite plain, there were ninjas walking through the streets with calm complexions, mothers hanging laundry in the back of their houses, and children playing with dolls at the corner of the village entrance. The lines on Kisame's face thickened as he frowned; this was no place for the nameless shinobi to hide. There were no reasonably strong looking ninjas, nor were there and good places to hide.

_'... not that I expect the nameless shinobi to hide...'_

Itachi's strides stopped about 50 meters from the entrance, where they could most likely stall and plan the attack. The procedure of raiding a village was exceptionally easy, and often times Kisame wondered if it would be more entertaining to try and _defend_ a raid, rather than actually raiding.

Itachi's gaze slowly landed on Kisame, but no words were spoken. The expression on Itachi's face was simple to see, _Today's going to be a slaughter..._ Kisame grinned, he hadn't had a good slaughter in a long time, and he was longing to have some sort of blood shed, whether it be innocent or guilty.  
"...I get right, you take left?" Kisame questioned aloud, anxiously waiting to hear Itachi's response, but it never came.

"--You there! Hold on! Yes you, state your business!" A higher ranking ninja wearing the Hidden Stone's attire pointed his finger accusingly at Itachi and Kisame, and when they didn't answer, he raised his voice in an attempt to sound more authoritative.  
"Please state your business."  
"... our business...?" Kisame questioned arrogantly, causing the ninja to recoil slightly.  
"Yes, your business, our village is preparing for a festival and we simply can not accept visitors at the --"  
"--... our _business_ is for us to know... but if you really want to know..." Kisame fingered the blade in it's sheath with his finger, ever so lightly, before grinning at the ninja with the pure intent to kill in his eyes, ".. then by all means... _interrogate_ away."

Within the next two seconds, several events occurred, that would be remembered throughout future generations of the Hidden Stone village. First, Kisame punctured the ninja's left lung, then picked up his body and hurled it into the sign welcoming people to the village, causing it to splinter and shoot across a 50 foot radius, where the blood from the ninja spewed across, staining the houses.

Kisame gazed with pride at his work; the entire ninja force of the village was emerging to see the commotion, only to be met by disaster. Mother's ushered their children wordlessly to safe keeping, and the elderly attempted to bring out any kinds of weapons that would be of use.

_'... if this doesn't bring out that damned shinobi, then I don't know what will...'_ Kisame thought silently to himself. The ninja's looked up fearlessly towards Kisame, not even noticing Itachi's presence in the shadows; but it seemed one of them was educated enough to know who Kisame was, for he whispered it frightfully to the ninja next to him.  
"Ah. You know who I am then, I'm honored..." Kisame's crooked grin slanted upwards, "Really, I am.."

... the clashing of blades... the cries of agony.. anguished shouts, and the silence that followed the deaths of the brave ninjas.

Kisame cornered one last ninja; she had the look of absolute defiance written across her eyes, as she lifted her shuriken for the last time.  
"Nice village ya had here... too bad it didn't last." Kisame stated mockingly, causing the girl's breaths to become even more ragged.  
"**_You._** We have done nothing to you. You BASTARD!" she cried out before throwing her shuriken at him with her last reserve of energy, but Kisame merely sliced it in half with his blade, he scoffed, "That's the best this pathetic village has to offer? A lowly _girl_ to be the last one standing?"

"GAHH!!!" she threw herself at him and readied herself for hand-to-hand combat, but Kisame caught her hand and began twisting her arm. She glared maliciously at him, tears on the verge of spilling, and her body elevated above the ground.  
"Where is he." Itachi stated, his voice cutting through the girl's anger like a sharp winter storm.  
"I-I don't know what you speak of!"  
"Yes you do!" Kisame hissed, tightening his grip on her wrist, making the pain near unbearable.  
"I swear upon my village that I have no idea who you speak of!" She cried out her response, biting her lip to hold back from saying anything more offensive. Itachi's eyes narrowed on her, making her feel even more uncomfortable than before. Kisame frowned, and pulled his blade out with his free hand, he lightly sliced her wrist, letting a thin line of the crimson liquid seep out. She squirmed slightly and bit her lip harder, so hard it began to draw blood.  
"Kill her." Itachi turned his back and began to walk away, while Kisame's eyes glinted with blood lust. Her eyes widened and with renewed strength she fought back. She kicked Kisame in the stomach, and then grabbed his hand with her other hand, hate burned in her eyes, "Let. Me. GO!"  
"God damn bitch, just die quietly." Kisame growled at her, "You do know why you're being killed...right? I love it when my prey knows just why they're dying." She was silent and he slammed her up against a building, choking her with one hand.  
"You know the nameless shinobi. Your so-called hero has not shown..."  
"Ghh-- n-no... y-you're be-being..." her sentence faltered as she struggled to break free of Kisame's iron grip, tears were now streaming freely down her sun-kissed cheeks.

"Let's end this now." Kisame unsheathed his sword again and slit her throat quickly, ending her misery surprisingly without suffering. Kisame dropped her to the ground, a look of peace passing over her once tense features. Kisame scanned the village momentarily, and being satisfied with his work, turned to follow Itachi. Kisame studied Itachi's posture and immediately concluded he was beyond pissed; his strides were no longer long and fluid, they were short and staggered, as if stopping almost every other step to scowl. Kisame let out a low sigh that could have easily been mistakened as a growl, _'... whoever gets Itachi pissed is a dead man...'

* * *

_

_Konoha Forest: Normal POV_

Sora grinned happily while walking through the forest, the wind lightly caressing her skin.  
"Ahh... I love being outside.." She stretched her arms gratefully and allowed the sun to radiate off her skin; making her have a mystical glow around her. Sora glanced down at her arm, the injuries she took on were beginning to close, so it was only a matter of time until they completely dissipated.

A sweet serenade of notes invaded Sora's ears, causing her head up to snap up and see what was singing, and to your surprise, it was none other than Sakura! She was wearing a large hat, and had a bag slung over her back. Her sweet tune seemed to linger in the air even after she stopped to pick up a fruit from the ground and place it into the bag.  
"Hey Sakura!" Sora waved hi and smiled at her, and she smiled back at her, but her smile falters and immediately turns into a look of confusion.  
"Sora-sensei? You're supposed to be resting right now..." she paused, and her look of confusion switched to a small frown, "So those were all your bandages around the forest?!" Sakura pulled her bag off her shoulder and shook it empty. A variety of things flew from her bag, including a whole pile of bandages that were freshly applied.  
"Uh... heh?" Sora grinned and scratched the back of her head before standing up to help Sakura pick up all the things she had dropped on the ground.

_Sora POV_

"I don't understand Sora-sensei! You're inju--"  
"SHH!" I clamped your hand over Sakura's mouth and pulled her over behind a tree. I glanced back and forth and then let go of her, "Don't say my name so loudly! They'll be looking for me by now…"  
"... Sora-sensei... you mean to tell me you're not going to listen to the orders of your superiors?"  
"Come on, life is short. Why should I waste it in bed?" I point up into the sky, "Look... If the sun is supposed to represent your life, or a cloud, or a star.. It's the same concept... Your life will hit it's peak, but all along the way down, you're not going to be able to go back and fix mistakes you've made. There's no use sitting in bed all day trying to heal a mistake you've made, so you might as well and live life as if nothing ever happened."

Sakura studied my face carefully, it was still full of care-free youth, yet it seemed like I possessed knowledge far beyond my age. I smiled warmly at her and started to pick up the remaining items that still lay on the ground, "You know Sakura... I don't think you should be so quick to judge people."  
"What?"  
"Well, sometimes people are really good down inside, it's just they can't express it..."  
"Are you talking about Naruto? Because he is definitely not--"  
"--hey, just hear me out alright?"  
"... Alright."  
"Naruto's a good kid, and he's got a good heart. I don't think he really means to act like an idiot, but did you ever think maybe he just acts like that because of you?" Sakura snorted, and shook her head, "He's acting like an idiot just for me? ... Thanks."

"No Sakura, not like that. Okay, let me try to make this clearer... Think of how many years he's worshipped the very ground you walk on, think of how many times he would have been willing to give all his dreams up just for _you_. " Sakura was silent, her memories of Naruto trying to protect her flew by her eyes, as if a fast replay of her life with Naruto was put on 'play'.

"In so many ways he's like you... Your name; Sakura, named after a blossom correct?" Sakura nodded dumbly and I continued, "The Sakura blossom isn't beautiful at first is it? No. No flowers are, they start out as small wimpy bulbs that appeared in trees... but they blossom. What makes you think Naruto can't blossom like that? He has talent beyond my comprehension, and courage like I haven't seen since a long time ago. Besides, could you really imagine life without him?"

I stopped, stood up and brushed some of the dirt off of my pants, "Ah.. I've gotta leave now Sakura-chan! I'm sure some of the Jounins are looking for me right now. I'll see you later then. Ja ne!" I waved goodbye and disappeared into a whirlwind of air.

_Regular POV_

"SORA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Iruka's voice rang clearly through the forest the moment Sora disappeared. He, along with two other ninjas crashed through the clearing, only to come face to face with Sakura, who looked deep in thought.

"Oi.. Sakura, it's only you here? I heard Sora's voice…" Sakura finally snapped out of her trance to glance up, only then realizing that they were looking for Sora. _... don't tell them where Sora-sensei is!!... make something up girl!.._

"Ah! Right, heh! I was only talking to myself!! I-I had a- a rigorous training session today!" Sakura's seemingly innocent disposition was fading fast.  
"... Well, alright then…But if you _do_ happen to see Sora-san, tell her she needs to get back to the infirmary, now."  
"Hai Iruka-san." Sakura muttered softly, desperately trying to keep her eyes from meeting Iruka's gaze. Sakura didn't dare to look up until she could safely assume that all of the ninjas had followed Iruka out of the forest, and ventured back into the village.  
"Whew..." she let out a sigh and leaned against the tree, the wind had stopped blowing, and her clothes were becoming stuck to her skin. Sora's final words still replayed in her mind,

**_.. besides... can you really imagine life without him..?_**

Sakura sighed and swung the bag back over her shoulder, "... I guess I couldn't.. It'd be slightly weird without Naruto…" She shook her head sternly, "I do not like Naruto! He's an idiot! Always will be." Sakura nodded forcefully at her last statement, and walked strictly back to the village, still struggling futilely against her thoughts.

* * *

_Jounin Room: Normal POV_

"They massacred the entire village."  
"But why? There's nothing worth their time!"  
"... You're wrong... there must be something..." Kakashi sloshed the tea around in his cup, and then gazed emotionlessly at it.  
"It still makes no sense Kakashi, the Akatsuki have much better things to do then to--"  
"--no. There must be something... someone..."

All of the Jounins in the room stared gravely at Kakashi; this afternoon tea had suddenly turned into a grave discussion. Kakashi had pointed out several times that the S-ranked criminals were becoming reckless since the arrival of the nameless shinobi, but everyone simply called him paranoid. It wasn't until later in the discussion did most of them find out about the Hidden Stone massacre.

"Thank the spirits only half of the ninjas stayed behind..They can rebuild their village within the next few months, and we can help them at the Spring festival!"  
"We have far more important matters at hand, than to try and rebuild the hidden Stone village."  
"So you'd rather ignore them in their time of need, than help them?!"  
"... Stop arguing... the point of it all, is that the Akatsuki are becoming insecure. We have no choice but to help the Stone village rebuild, and then strengthen our own forces."

Everyone stared at Kakashi, he didn't look the least bit distressed, but from the tone of his voice, it was apparent he didn't like the situation. Maito Gai stood up and stared directly into Kakashi's eye, who in return also stood up. "Kakashi, you know we can't afford to try and help the Hidden Stone village right now, Konoha is having enough difficulty with our own affairs."

Kakashi was about to answer, but paused, and turned to the door, "Sora, get in here now. No use having you out there..."

Sora let out a mental sigh and then slid the door open, "... Sora... you should be resting..." Kakashi scolded gently, but she merely shrugged her shoulders and took a seat next to Yuuhi Kurenai. She was stiffly holding onto her teacup, and forced a smile in Sora's direction. She smiled back warmly, and then scanned the room to see everyone staring at her; even Kakashi.

"... Sora... the Hidden Stone Village... has been massacred…" Soras nodded her head gravely, and allowed Kakashi to continue. "The Akatsuki are becoming restless... if they don't get what they want..." Kakashi stopped and allowed her to finish the sentence mentally, _we're all doomed..._

"Well, we still have a week until the festival, and a few days before the Chuuin examination, so we'll have to send a team or two of qualified shinobi, I don't think it will be too high of a ranked mission, but we'll have to ask the Hokage." Sora smiled at the people in the room and then stood up, "I'll have to check with him now, but please... if you have students entering in the Chuuin examination, your place is here in Konoha, do **not** try to leave the village on this mission. Good bye!" She bowed and wave goodbye before sliding the door open again and leaving for the Hokage.

The room was silent after Sora left, but Kurenai was the first to speak again, "...That girl... Sora... what was her mission in these past few years?"  
"You know we're not allowed to speak of past missions with--"  
"I know that rule _very_ well, but it's for the best of Konoha! If we don't know what each and every one of us has been doing on missions, we're most likely going to have problems!" Kakashi glanced up and seemed to argue mentally before finally answering, "Her mission... was to bring S-ranked criminals back... and try to change them... and if they wouldn't... kill them."

A wave of silence washed over the room, and everyone's gaze gravitated to where Sora sat, and all feelings were numbed as they got up and began to leave. Yet one thought seemed to cross all of their minds, _...could she really be... the one... to succeed...

* * *

_


	6. Chapter 6

_A.N- In this chapter, and all my chapters of this story, it may seem like a Sasuke/Sora pairing… but it's not! They have a sort of younger brother/older sister relationship. I still won't tell what the pairing is for Sora, though. But, I will tell you that the following pairings are permanent:_

_Naruto/Sakura_

_I don't know any others right now, but I have an idea. Now, on w/ the story!!!

* * *

_

_Hokage Tower: Sora POV_

I took a deep breath and put on my happiest smile. "Konichiwa Hokage-sama!"  
"Sora! Hello to you as well!" The Hokage chuckled at me, before smiling gently and said, "What makes you so sad?" My smile didn't falter, but merely smiled warmly.  
"Sad? I'm not sad... I simply came to ask for your permission to send out a team of qualified shinobi to help rebuild the Hidden Stone Village." The Hokage's smile wavered,  
"Sora... I know you are distressed about the incident, but right now, your safety lies here."  
"No, we **_must_** help them. They've helped me, and I cannot stand idle and allow them to suffer."

I gazed seriously into the Hokage's eyes, trying to show him that I would not be told otherwise. He let out a sigh and rubbed his temple with him index finger; a nervous habit he had developed since he had sent me out on the mission years ago. "Your father made it clear to both you and I... you know that... You cannot jeopardize your chance…"  
"It's just wrong Hokage-sama! They housed me, helped me, fed me, _trusted me_... And now you tell me I can't repay them?!"  
"Yes, Sora, you cannot go out there again. Sending you on that mission was a mistake, the young students are beginning to question your strength, and if one should find out about your mission, you know the consequence." The Hokage's voice had become harsh, like a father would discipline his son, yet at the same time, in his eyes held compassion.

"Sora... please... you know what your father wished of you... you know what your mother sacrificed... you can't let it go in vain." I held back from glaring at the Hokage, and frowned.

"My parent's were good people, and they died for what they believed in. Allow me to go! To follow in their foosteps"  
"No. That's final. I will come up with a list of shinobi to leave, which means you are going to have to help with the chuuin examination _and_ the festival, do you understand?"  
"...Hai Hokage-sama..." I muttered softly, excusing myself silently and disappearing.

_3rd POV_

The Hokage watched Sora sadly, it killed him inside to tell her not to help the Stone Village. He knew she had a strong sense of justice and it would make her miserable to not be allowed to help the Stone Village. From the moment he sent her out on the mission three years ago, he was putting both her life, and her emotions on the line. _... Maybe I just shouldn't have sent her out there... she's too young to have to witness these things..._

Even as a young child, the Hokage knew Sora was developing faster then anyone even twice her age, so he took the liberty of 'excusing' her from the ninja academy. Since she was a qualified ANBU captain by a young age, the other children didn't accept her, and some of the adults didn't trust Sora. But when her father and mother passed on, the Hokage took Sora under wing, as if she were his own daughter. He tried to shelter her from some of the scorn of the village by keeping her out of A-ranked missions, but when the time of need came, he was forced to send Sora out to complete the mission that her father and mother could not.

"... I should have just let her be... she wouldn't have to have had such a rough life if it wasn't for me…" The Hokage shook his head and say down to start writing out the list for ninjas who would go to assist the Hidden Stone Village...

* * *

_Outside: 3rd Person POV_

Sasuke leaned back and stared listlessly into the sky; a flurry of thoughts consuming his mind. Yet first and foremost, Sasuke began to wonder about his choice to not follow Orochimaru a few years back; could he still kill his brother even without the power of the curse? He had never let Sakura, Naruto, nor Kakashi know of his connection with Orochimaru, but it was obvious they had figured it out for themselves. He was training insanely, but he felt no progress in his strength; Kakashi was not helping him any, and Naruto and Sakura had each gotten stronger from their new sensei's.

Sasuke cursed himself mentally; while both Sakura and Naruto had been taken on as the students of two of the legendary sennin, he had denied following Orochimaru. His chance of becoming stronger than Naruto was becoming more and more slim, while his chance of killing his brother was already a lost hope. Of course, ever since you had come back into the village, Sasuke felt the remnants of his past personality returning; he had stopped being cold and secluded, and finally began to offer sarcastic remarks to Naruto. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but something about Sora reminded him of his past, even though he knew very well it was near impossible. _... She lived in Konoha as a child... I must have met her sometime... maybe she was----_ **_CRASH_**

"AHH! Gomen Gomen!! I'm so sorry Sasuke!"  
_...speaking of the devil..._ "... It's alright Sora-sensei.."

_Sasuke POV:_

I helped Sora up to her feet, and she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, "Heh.. Gomen again... I guess I wasn't watching where I was going…" I nodded again and tucked my hands into my pocket; Sora sensed an obvious aura of disturbance around me.

"Hey, come on, what's wrong Sasuke?"  
"...nothing..." I mumbled quietly, trying to avoid her gaze. Sora let out a 'tsk' and grabbed my arm jokingly, "Don't lie to _me_ Sasuke, I know what you're thinking... Come on, some ramen will make you feel better!"  
"... I don't **need** ramen."  
"Yes you do, don't tell me you didn't know that ramen is the secret to becoming a great shinobi!!" I cocked an eyebrow and shook my head in a disgusted manner, but smiled slowly and allowed myself to let out a chuckle. Sora smiled warmly at my response and began dragging me to the ramen house, "Great! It's on you!"

I rolled my eyes but willingly allowed her to drag me to the ramen house so that **_I_** could treat Sora.

* * *

_Ichiraku Ramen Bar: Normal POV_

"Ah Sora-sama! Welcome! And Sasuke? Have a seat, please sit!"  
"Arigatou." Sora stated with a slight bow, sitting down in a booth and motioned for Sasuke to sit across from her, which he did with utterly no emotion.

"And what would you like to eat?" The man asked with a polite grin on his face. Sora smiled back, "Oh I'll just have what I usually do... arigatou."  
"Alright, and you? How about you Sasuke?"  
"... I'll… have what she has.."  
"Hai. Just wait one moment, I'll get your order ready!"

The man smiled one last time before retreating to the back to prepare the dishes, leaving Sora face to face with Itachi's younger brother. He was obviously avoiding her gaze, but he didn't look exactly uncomfortable either.

"...you were injured... how come you're not anymore..?"  
"Eh?" Sora glanced up at Sasuke, who was staring straight at her, obviously awaiting her answer. She let out a disgruntled sigh, "I heal fast, alright?"  
"You knew my brother didn't you."

_Sora POV:_

The silence that reigned after his question was thick enough to be sliced by a sword, but I put on a smile and answered him honestly, "Yes, I knew your brother... He was a nice guy... for a while..."  
"...mm..." Sasuke didn't exactly answer, but I could tell he was relatively satisfied with your answer.

"So do you plan on going to the festival?"  
"No." I frowned, how could he not want to go to the festival? It was one of the greatest things that ever happens in Konoha!  
"Why?! It only happens once a year!"  
"It's stupid..." I grinned and pinched his cheek from across the table, "You don't have a date do you?"  
"WHAT?!" Sasuke's face immediately tinted as he tried to put on a serious glare, "No! I just think it's...stupid."

I grinned triumphantly and crossed my arms, "Mmmhmm. Right Sasuke, then why won't you go? Listen, you can help me with the festival, since I've been assigned to it." Sasuke glanced up from the table and cocked an eyebrow at my offer; even he knew that being offered to assist with the festival was a huge honor, and if he were allowed to... maybe... he would be able to forget about his brother for a moment...

"I know you want to Sasuke! What harm could it be? You go, you help with the festival security and other stuff, and you get to spend your day with me!" with my last phrase, I struck an overly dramatic pose, causing Sasuke to chuckle slightly.

"Ah... order up!" The man returned with the bowls and placed one in front of me and another in front of Sasuke, and bowed before leaving.  
"Arigatou!" I waved goodbye to him as he went to the next customer. Soon I began to slurp my yummy, delicious noodles. It was absolutely heavenly, but the only problem was that… Sasuke wasn't eating. I frowned and pushed his bowl closer to him, "Come on Sasuke, eat something... It'll make you feel better."  
"...I highly doubt that..." He grimaced at the sight of his soup and then glanced back at me, who in turn mocked him, " 'I highly doubt that'-- yeah right, come on, take a bite!"

I took a pair of chopsticks and picked up some of the noodles from his bowl and put it in front of his face. "Come on… open your mouth." I waved it provocatively in front of his face, trying to get him to open his mouth, but he merely made a disgusted face.

I let out a sigh, "At least say something! I feel like I'm talking to a door."  
"... fine--mmf!!" The moment he opened his mouth, I stuffed the noodles into his mouth, and used my chopsticks to keep his mouth shut. With a mischievous grin, I forced his mouth to chew the noodles, and after he had safely swallowed I let go.

"Now come on, wasn't that good?" Sasuke allowed a small smile to pass his lips as he hungrily pulled his bowl closer and began to eat his own food. I sighed in contentment, and for the moment, forgot about my anguish from earlier in the morning. But, my thoughts were interrupted by the sound of slurping coming from… Sasuke?

"Sasuke... Slow down, you're going to wind up choking!" He didn't reply, but he did stop and cocked his eyebrow at me. A smile flickers on my lips and I grab my bowl, "Oh? Is that a challenge?"  
"You know I'll beat you..."  
"You're on Sasuke!! Ready, set, GO!"

_Regular POV:_

They both plunged their faces into the bowls of soup, without even bothering to use the chopsticks to scoop up the noodles.

"DONE!" Both Sasuke and Sora shouted at the same time, while the bowls clatter down onto the table. Sora tightened her lips and frowned slightly, "One of us had to have finished earlier... but which one..."  
"... You didn't even finish..!!" Sasuke pointed accusatively at her bowl, where one lone noodle remained, causing Sora's eyes to widen in shock.

"...what... the..." Se broke out into laughter and sat back down in the chair. "You're a sharp one Sasuke! Alright, I admit defeat, but **next** time, I'll be sure to win!!"  
"Yeah right…"  
"Well, come on, pay up and let's go!"

Sasuke gave Sora an incredulous look, but she merely shrugged, "Hey, I told you that you would be paying, why do you look so shocked?" he rolled his eyes but smirked at her response, while pulling out some money to put on the table.

* * *

_Outside:_

Once they were outside, Sora slapped Sasuke on the back lightly, and grinned, "See? I told you ramen would make you feel better! I bet you if you tried to fight Naruto now, you'd win!"

Sasuke's expression suddenly turned serious at the mention of fighting Naruto; Sora had to admit, Naruto was pretty strong, but Sasuke was also strong. Personally, she thought the only reason why Naruto was stronger was because half the time he had no idea what he did! And fighting someone clueless is much more dangerous than fighting someone who knows what they're doing.

"Do you... really think so?" Sora nodded her head and dodged a kid who was running by, "Most indubitably."

_Naruto POV:_

"SORA-SENSEI!!!!!! There you are you lazy bum!!!! I was looking for you in the infirmary but the nurse said you weren't in there anymore!"  
"Neh?" Sora glanced up and saw me running at her with a bowl of food, which was sloshing over the rim of the bowl.

"Oi... hey Naruto!" She wave hi to me, as I came running closer to her. Sasuke suddenly tensed up, and Sora could feel it, so she put her hand on his shoulder and quietly murmur, "...calm down..."  
"hey... what are you doing here with Sasuke?!!!!!" I point rudely at Sasuke and angrily glared at Sora. She shrugged and thwacked me on the head, "Don't be an idiot Naruto."

_Normal POV:_

"You were on a date weren't you!!!"  
"EH?!!" Sora made a disgusted face and punched him into the ground, with an angry expression.  
"You need to learn how to shut up!!!! Of course I wasn't on a date with Sasuke!"  
"You really **are** an idiot…" Sasuke snarls sarcastically, causing Naruto to jump up with his fists ready to fight.

"You wanna try and say that again?!"  
"...Sure... You. Really. Are. An. Idiot." With every syllable, Sasuke's tone became more and more sarcastic, making Naruto turn red in the face.  
"Hey, break it up **_kids_**!!" Sora scowled menacingly at both of them, while putting her hands in between, trying to keep them from fighting.  
"He started it Sora-sensei!" Naruto pointed accusatively at Sasuke, causing him to merely roll his eyes.

"...Oi..." Sora muttered and rubbed her forehead with her index finger to tried to calm herself down, but alas, Naruto just wouldn't have that.

"Hey, I where'd you put my yukata? I thought you said you'd--"  
"Oh shoot!" She slapped her forehead, and then grin sheepishly, "Erm... Naruto... I'll... be back... **_later_**... uh... go train you two!!" Sora put on a serious face and nodded, trying to convince them she was serious, but from the looks on their faces, it was apparent they didn't believe it one bit.

"... What are you hiding Sora-sensei..."  
"Oh hey, how is it you always think I'm up to something Sasuke?"  
"Hey me too! I think you're up to something too! Over here!!" Naruto flailed his hands futilely, trying to gain Sora's attention.  
"In any case, I'll be back. I have some... business to attend to."

_Sora POV_

Without another word, I turned on my heel and made a break for it (..._whew... thank goodness they aren't following. I can't tell Naruto that I lost his precious yukata...) _I sighed mentally; this meant I had to buy Naruto a new yukata, and then I wouldn't have enough money to buy a decent one for myself.

I could always wear my old one... but I highly doubted that I would be able to squeeze into it again. "... Ah, there's the store!" My footsteps screech to a halt in front of Yukiko's store, and I straightened my up to look relatively decent, before clearing my throat and calling in politely, "Hello? Yukiko-san? Are you busy?"

There was silence for a moment, but quickly Yukiko's gentle figure appeared at the door, her warm smile apparent. "Oh Sora-chan! How glad I am that you have returned! I am indebted to you!"  
"For what? You mean that healing? It was nothing!"  
"Oh... and so modest! You would make a lovely bride..."

My eyes widened considerably, but I simply nodded my head in an attempt to be polite. She chuckled and gently grabbed my arm, "Oh yes, the yukata? I have taken the liberty to begin fixing it! Please, come in and see it!"  
"Erm... Alright!"  
"So tell me about yourself Sora-chan! You must lead a very exciting life, neh?"

I let out a soft giggle and shook my head, letting her continue to babble on about her affairs. The whole situation made me feel all warm inside; she was like a grandmother to me... and you had only known her for a day?  
"Sora-chan! Come!"  
"Okay! I'm coming..." I said as a feeling of security quickly enveloped around me from simply being near Yukiko.

Hopefully, that was where it would stay.

* * *

Thats it!!! Review please!!! 

Preview of Next Chapter:

"...and remember... any chance that we are in the village... you must travel with a partner... the Akatsuki travel in pairs, so it would be foolish to travel alone..."

"...Kakashi... are you going to Hidden Stone Vi--"

"--Sora. Go home now." I restrained from rolling myeyes and instead, narrowed them.

"Now hear me out Kakashi.." I poked my finger to his chest and glared into his eyes, "You _know_ I deserve to go out there... don't you dare try and tell me otherwise.."

Kakashi's eyes softened and he removed my hand from his chest and held my hand in his, "Sora... you know you aren't supposed to..."

"Oi! I thought you would know me better by now, Hatake. You can't just tell me not to." The moment I addressed him as Hatake, Kakashi knew he was in trouble; the only reason Iever called him by his last name was because Iwere pissed. And seeing me pissed, was **_never_** a pretty sight.

* * *

Review!!! 

Thanks to all of my reviews. They're great inspiration! But, I want more! (I know, I'm greedy...(looks sheepish), Sorry!) I want 5 more reviews until the next chapter! PLEASE?


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me!!!! ( wish it did, though. Then Itachi, Neji, Kakashi, and Sasuke would be all mine!!! MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!)**_

_**On with the Story:**

* * *

Somewhere Outside the Stone Village: _

Kisame mumbled angrily under his breath again, watching Itachi with the sharpness of an eagle. These past few days had been absolute hell; and that was being nice. Not once had Itachi allowed them to stop, not even to kill someone.

Ohh no, they killed _while_ they moved. Yes, as in if someone was in their way while they were walking, Kisame'd whip the katana out and slice their head off, then trot quickly to catch up with Itachi, who had already killed their companion. It wasn't exactly pleasant having to deal with his hunger pains either; if Kisame didn't know better, he would have deemed Itachi anorexic a long time ago. Of course, now Kisame knew that Itachi could go as long as a month without food, he could move on bloodlust alone.

Even as an s-ranked criminal himself, Kisame couldn't help but feel paranoid about the... **_thing_** he was traveling with.

In any case, after the fiasco in the Hidden Stone Village, Itachi had traveled with his eyes constantly narrowed in anguish. Not once did his lips loosen from the tightened state they were in, instead they were constantly rigid, just as his other facial features were.

While Kisame pondered his thoughts to himself, Itachi was thinking about his. The fact that he had been informed wrong was most troubling... there was obviously someone either within the Akatsuki who was trying to fool him or the nameless shinobi was just too clever. _...too clever...?... hn..._ Itachi had to force himself to stop thinking about the shinobi, in fear of losing control of his temper.

Scratch that; Itachi wasn't _afraid_ of anything. No, but when he didn't have complete control over his anger, sometimes the sharingan could go... 'out of whack'. He couldn't afford for that to happen at the moment, and in his veins he could feel himself getting closer and closer to the nameless shinobi. Somehow, the rest of the Akatsuki had found out about Itachi and Kisame trying to kill the nameless shinobi, and although it was usually against their way; they helped.

Not that any one of the them would ever admit it, but the fact that one ninja could kill numerous S-ranked criminals, stirred fear into the back of their minds. One member of the Akatsuki was able to come up with a name for the shinobi, but it was a name that Itachi was not familiar with:

Shibahara Sora

The name didn't strike any remembrance in Itachi's mind, and although the information was essential in finding the nameless shinobi, it didn't give him much to work with. The name could be used for a man or woman, and there were most likely plenty of 'Sora's' around. Yet again, Itachi hadn't told Kisame of his plans causing him to grumble minutely.

Itachi could feel Kisame's curiosity without even having to use his sharingan; Kisame wanted to know where they were headed for next, so he could control his stomach's relentless growls. Itachi scowled deeply at the thought of telling Kisame of where they were going, he would most likely frown upon it since it required no slaughter.

Itachi's strides stopped without warning, causing Kisame to growl deeply. Kisame scanned the sign above them quickly, and glared at Itachi, but said nothing. They were at the archives, something that Kisame had vowed to never enter, since it often required a thought process. Don't get him wrong, Kisame was a very intelligent guy, he just chose... to ignore anything that called for more than fighting techniques.

Again, Itachi's strides began, leaving Kisame outside the doors, still glancing doubtfully at the building. _...What's Itachi thinking? The archives?... does he know who the nameless shinobi is?... this seems pointless... I'll just wait out here and make sure there aren't any 'interferences' ..._ Kisame had to refrain from chuckling; yes, he hadn't had a good slaughter since the Hidden Stone Village, and since then... his bloodlust had only increased.

* * *

_Konoha Village: Sora POV_

"Oi! Yukiko-san! It's... it's so handsome! You made this in such short time?"  
"Twas nothing my dear!" Yukiko proudly smiled as she handed the yukata over to me. Ifrowned and shook my head.

"Yukiko-san... this is too much.. you must allow me to pay you someway..."  
"Pay? For what?! You saved my son's life, and for that I owe you my world."  
"...I still don't think that's enough... you must allow me to repay you."

Yukiko shook her head and 'tsked', "Nonsense, take this yukata and give it to whoever you planned on! Perhaps if you really must... I can use some help in 3 or four days. After the Chuuin examination, yes?"  
"Hai! Oh... domo arigato Yukiko-san!" Ibeamed at her, and bowed politely before retreating out of the store.

She had completely fixed up Naruto's yukata! No longer was it a tattered old piece of scrap material that was unfit to even call clothing. No, now it was a handsome gray and was fit for the Hokage! I sighed blissfully and tucked it under my arm, _'...now I'll have enough money to buy myself a decent yukata!...'_ Just as this thought crossed my mind, I saw a group of Jounins assemble in the front of the village. I instantly sprinted to the front, just to see Kakashi delivering orders to the group of them. Suddenly I remembered that the Hokage said he would assemble the group of Jounins to carry out the mission of helping Hidden Stone village, and I frowned.

_Normal POV_

"...and remember... any chance that we are in the village... you must travel with a partner... the Akatsuki travel in pairs, so it would be foolish to travel alone..."  
"...Kakashi... are you going to Hidden Stone Vi--"  
"--Sora. Go home now." Sora restrained from rolling her eyes and instead narrowed them.

"Now hear me out Kakashi.." She poked her finger to his chest and glared into his eyes, "You _know_ I deserve to go out there... don't you dare try and tell me otherwise.."

Kakashi's eyes softened and he gently removed her hand from his chest and held her hand in his, "Sora... you know you aren't supposed to..."  
"Oi! I thought you would know me better by now Hatake. You can't just tell me not to." The moment she addressed him as Hatake, Kakashi knew he was in trouble; the only reason Sora ever called him by his last name was when she were pissed. And seeing her pissed was **_never_** a pretty sight.

"Listen to me, you should know best that I can't abandon that village in their time of need!" He hugged her carefully, not sure if that was how he should react or not, "...shh... Sora... just stay here... help with the Chuuin examination..."

Sora let out a reluctant sigh and parted from Kakashi, "Whatever. Okay, go help 'em out.."

Kakashi nodded stiffly and then turned to the rest of the Jounins or chuuins surrounding him, "Well... let's go.." He jerked his thumb forward, and as if on cue, all of them disappeared from sight. Sora's shoulders sagged slightly and she leaned against the stone statue for support.

_Inside Voice of Sora:_

**voice 1:** _'...all you have to do is follow them from afar... they'll never notice..._  
**voice 2:** _'...are you kidding me?! The Hokage would find out and she'd be dead!'_  
**voice 1:** _'...obviously you've been reading the wrong scrolls... you can go there, and get back before those bozos even reach the village..._  
**voice 2:** _'...you prove a good point... but she'd still wind up getting slaughtered...'_  
**voice 1:** _'...and?...'_

_Park (wherever it is in Konoha): Sora POV_

"Ugh!" I shook your head while rolling my eyes... _...stupid voices... always confusing me..._

"Are you alright Sora-sensei?"  
"...mm? I'm fine Sakura.." Sakura frowned slightly and sat down next to her, staring up into the tree. "I thought about what you said..."  
"Good to know someone's out there listening."  
"If you think life's short, than why do you bother being a shinobi? You could spend your day doing whatever you wanted if you weren't a shinobi!"

I chuckled lightly and squeezed my knees together, "Well.. being a shinobi is what I like to do... and I get to... I get to do what most people dream of doing!"  
"Then why didn't you just go follow them? Isn't that what you want to do? Go help those people in the village?"  
"Hey! How'd you know what their mission was!?"

Sakura grinned knowingly and winked, but didn't say a word. I pouted, "Come on, please? Can't I know?"  
"Only if you tell me what ranked shinobi you are!"  
"Keh.. you've been hanging out with Sasuke and Naruto too much haven't you." At the sound of Sasuke's name, she blushed instantly and shook her head. I grinned knowingly and closed my eyes, "You kids talk too much in the village, knowledge corrupts... Just remember that Sakura."

I sat up straight and acting like a dog, sniffed the air lightly, causing Sakura to glance at me in an odd manner. "Are you alright Sora-sensei?"  
"...That smell..." Yes.. that smell... only one person you knew had such a grotesque scent of hot springs that radiated around them... only one person you knew that had that odd nose scrunching scent of...

"...Jiraiya..." I muttered dryly; even though he wasn't near me, I always did have a way of knowing that he was near. Maybe it was my womanly instincts, maybe it was his smell... or _maybe_ it was the fact that about a dozen women wrapping towels around themselves were racing away from the direction of the hot springs.

"Hoooo boy..." My facial expression darkened as I suppressed the urge to punch a wall, "Excuse me Sakura, but I have some... _business_ to attend to."  
"Ah... alright Sora-sensei!"

Sakura waved goodbye to me, and the confused expression on her face was more than obvious. _... why would Sora-sensei act like that just because Jiraiya-san is here?..._ She shrugged it off and made herself content with dreaming of her new spring yukata that she was planning on wearing to the festival.

Meanwhile, I had already located Jiraiya near the springs, with Naruto close behind him, and although I couldn't see Naruto's face, from his tone of voice, it was obvious he was disgusted.

"Oi! Pervert-sennin! Why do you always do that?!"  
"Ahh.. come come Naruto, you are too young to understand the great qualities of--"  
"--being a pervert?..." I interrupted his sentence before he could finish it.  
"Eh?! Sora!!! So good to see--"

**_WHAM_**

_Hot Springs: Normal POV_

"You idiot! How many times have I told you not to go by the hot springs and peek at girls?! Ai! I'm going to tie you to a tree and chop your hands off so you won't do such sinful actions!" Sora held her fist to his face, as if daring him to move, and he let out a reluctant sigh.

"Oi. Sora-chan, thought you'd get it by now!"  
"What?! That you're the biggest hentai I know?!"  
"Me?" Jiraiya pointed innocently at himself, which proved to be quite difficult since she had her legs pinning his legs to the ground, one hand holding back both his arms, and the other hand threatening him with a punch.

Sora cocked an eyebrow at his response, and he grinned cheesily, "Oi.. what have you been eating Sora? You're so fat now."  
"Yeah? Well you're quite a porker now. Have you been hanging out with Tsunade too much? Betting away money and then insisting on pigging out?"  
"Hey, I've been a good sennin!"  
"I'm sure you have been..."

Sarcasm dripped from her tone of voice, but Sora let Jiraiya out of her hold and then smiled at him. "How've you been old friend?"  
"Hmp... after that nasty hold? Not too good.."  
"Pft... don't you dare lie to me Jiraiya."  
"Okay, okay... I'm fine. Came back to see if my student practiced anything I taught him in the last few years."  
"Eh? Student? I thought you didn't take on--"  
"Things change."

It was Sora's turn to be confused; he took on a student? But who would he take on? Suddenly it all connected, and a look of amazement spread across her features as she pointed incredulously at Naruto, "Naruto?!"

Jiraiya nodded with a smirk and patted Naruto (a little bit too hard) on the head, as he bragged proudly.

"Yeah, he's a **_great_** kid... but I see you haven't done much with your teaching yet?"  
"I don't teach Jiraiya."

The intensity in Sora's voice for that moment shocked Naruto slightly; he never really heard her so serious, but for Jiraiya, he just knew to back off her 'touchy' subject. Jiraiya let out a yawn and patted his stomach, "I need some ramen! I haven't had a good bowl for a long time!"  
"Oi!! Me too!" Naruto nodded his head ferociously in agreement, but Sora merely shrugged her shoulders, "Nah, I've already had some. I'm full."

Naruto opened his mouth as if to complain, but Jiraiya quickly grabbed Naruto and snapped his hand over Naruto's mouth, "Right then! We'll be going now right student?"  
"MM MMMM!!!" Naruto's reply was muffled by Jiraiya's hand, and was quickly rushed off with Jiraiya. Sora smiled lightly at how similar they were and turned to begin on her own plan.

_Sora POV:_

Screw what the Hokage says, screw what Kakashi says, I was going to the Stone Village, and that was final. I knew I would have to miss the Chuuin examination once I left, and the Hokage would most likely ban me from helping with the spring festival, but this was something that I felt so strongly for, that I was willing to give that up.

I remembered when I was younger, someone told me that if I didn't stand for something, I would fall for anything. I'd never forgotten those words, for those words had led me to be the person I was today.

_Normal POV: (man, I switch POVs a lot! he he he he)_

Meanwhile, Sasuke was pondering his own thoughts concerning Sora. _... She's obviously strong... I can admit that... far stronger than Kakashi... Far stronger than any Jounin in Konoha... _Sasuke paused in his thoughts and glanced down the street, only to see Sora strolling calmly about 50 meters ahead of him; his mind was made up, he would ask her.

"...Sora-sensei..."  
"Eh? Sasuke! Ah-- what brings you.. here?" Sora stopped walking and glanced at him from the side of her eyes, his features were as tense as they were earlier this morning.  
"Well?" Sasuke was silent for a moment, but answered, "Teach me. Teach me how to become the strongest there is."

Sora faced him squarely, and tried to determine if he was serious, _...well no duh he's serious you idiot... he's **always** serious..._ "Why the sudden interest Sasuke..?"

Again, he was silent, and didn't reply, leaving her to sigh reluctantly. By accepting to be his sensei... right now? ... Sora wasn't sure how to answer for once in her life, so she glanced away from him. "Sasuke... you do know that I'm **not** the strongest, nor am I the fastest or smartest. You also know that by asking for me to be your teacher, is leaving your life in _my_ hands."  
"Hai.."  
"And you don't mind?"  
"...Of course I mind..."

Yet again Sora was left with an awkward silence draping across both her and Sasuke. She stood there for a good three minutes, waiting for him to say, "Forget it.." but he never did. He just stood there looking like his monotonous old self. Sora rubbed her temple and let out a sigh before smiling warmly at Sasuke.

"Fine then, but you'd better know that I'll work you 'til you're nearly dead!"

A small smirk found it's way to Sasuke's lips, "...I was hoping you would say that."  
"Hah, well, so long!" and with that, she turned and began to leave Sasuke, which obviously confused him. It was ritual that when a student was accepted by a teacher, the sensei would set up the first training date, but Sora was leaving? But he couldn't just run up to her and ask.. no.. he'd do what he usually did; follow until he found out the answer.

"Oh and Sasuke?"  
"..eh??" He paused in his steps, slightly surprised that Sora had addressed him.  
"Don't follow me." He opened his mouth as if to reply, but she placed her finger over his lips and cocked her eyebrow.

"I mean it. Don't even talk about me... Just trust me on this alright?" I winked at him and turned on her heel once more, just in time to miss his slightly tinted cheeks.

_...why won't she let me follow her...?..._ Sasuke followed Sora's figure with his eyes, but she quickly melted into the crowd of people. He quickly straightened his shoulders and closed his eyes; he was a man of honor and would not speak of this again. Ever.

He slowly opened his eyes and glanced around him, nothing had changed; nothing **_ever_** changed. To him it was boring. The same thing day after day; Sakura obsessing over him, Naruto threatening him, Kakashi smart-mouthing him, and his brother's memory... burning him.

A piece of trash flew by him, and he caught it with his hand. He glared down at the paper and crumpled it angrily, diminishing it to a minute ball. Somehow, in the back of his mind, Sasuke knew that his life would never be the same now that he was Sora's student.

The feeling was mutual.

_Rock Village: Normal POV_

"Arigato Kakashi-san!"  
"...No problem..." Kakashi mumbled with a smile on his face; the villagers were exceptionally friendly, and were grateful for any bit of help they could manage to scrounge up. Currently, Kakashi was helping to rebuild the village, and it was a tedious job, considering many of the villagers were too frightened to return.

Heck, Kakashi couldn't blame them, if the Akatsuki attacked Konoha and burned it down to the ground, he would feel slightly doubtful to return.

"Oi, Kakashi! Stop goofing off and help me with this lumber! We have to dry it and cut it up before sundown."  
"...Alright... I'm coming Taro..."

Kakashi strode lazily over to the young 20 year old who was currently glaring daggers at Kakashi. Taro was one of the most dedicated members of the Hidden Stone Village, but he was also one of the most temper-proned men Kakashi ever had the pleasure to meet.

"You lazy bum! Flirting with the townfolk?! I ought to assign you double watch for that stunt!"  
"...hey.. remember.. we're here to help **_you_**..."

Taro let out a sigh and ran his hand through his ebony hair, "Fine, just help me with the lumber then, okay? I'll take double watch."

Kakashi cocked his head to the side, but shrugged and began to help Taro chop up the wood and let it sit in the sun to dry. Taro's face glistened with sweat, and his tan broad shoulders were almost bronze in the lighting of the late afternoon. After a good hour of chopping wood, Kakashi and Taro both let out an exhausted sigh and retreated to the shade of the trees to rest for a moment.

Kakashi leaned against a tree, while Taro laid down face up on the grass. "Hey... Kakashi... you live in Konoha right?"  
"...yes..." Taro grinned and sat up straight to face Kakashi, "Then you know Shina-chan?"  
"...I'm not familiar with anyone named Shina..."  
"But you're a Jounin, you should know her!"  
"...So she's a shinobi..?"  
"God damn it, yes!"

Kakashi had to refrain from rolling his eyes; even though Taro was an honorable, respectable man, his temper... one in a million. "She was here about 4 months ago... said she was passing through and she helped our village in our time of famine! Amazing girl I tell you."  
"...4 months ago..." Kakashi repeated quietly and then played it over in his head as if in a vain attempt to recall any thoughts that connected Konoha to the Hidden Stone village in the last 4 months... Of course, Taro continued telling heroic tales of this Shina, allowing Kakashi's mind to drift into his own imagination.

Taro painted a very clear picture of the girl; apparently she had platinum blonde hair and hazel eyes. She was loud and sometimes obnoxious. Even though the sun was nearly set, and he knew that the wood should be brought back, he didn't bother to interrupt Taro.

This was the highest Taro had ever spoken of someone, and from his tone of voice, he missed Shina greatly, like a brother misses his sister. Suddenly, Taro snapped his fingers in front of Kakashi's face, "Oi, you weren't listening to a word I said, were you baka?"  
"...of course I was.. let's bring the logs back neh...?"  
"Alright."

Taro jumped up from his position on the ground and stretched his arms out, he performed a stretch that reminded Kakashi of a cat and then leapt across the clearing and began shuffling back to the village with logs, with Kakashi following close behind.

* * *

**_Wonder who the mysterious Shina is?_**

**_All will be revealed later:)_**

**_Please Read and Review!!!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Sorry this took so long! I was really busy w/ school and all...(I know, same pathetic escuse...)_**

**_Anyway, here's Chapter 8_**

**_Finally!_**

**_Disclaimer: Naruto not owned by me!_**

* * *

The sun had already set, and lights could be seen throughout the Hidden Stone Village. All of the Jounins who had arrived to help had been assigned their campsite, while the villagers huddled in the common building. All had eaten, and finished their duties for the day, so no one was left on the outskirts of the village; making Sora's mission that much easier.

"OOF." She gingerly rubbed her butt and frowned slightly at the root that had caused her to slip. Sora always did have a tendency to trip on roots; and every time she made a point of ripping it out of the ground so no other unsuspecting person would trip. Plus, wearing a real ninja's outfit; the whole mask and all black; was hard to manage and easy to rip.

Sora glanced up; she had traveled far faster than she had expected, but seeing the village was a sight for sore eyes. She'd been waiting for about an hour at the back of the village, and finally it seemed as if all movement had ceased.

_Sora POV_

I stepped stealthily across the road and scanned the village to see if there was anything I could accomplish. _...Ah yes... they haven't rebuilt the water system... I can start with that..._

The water system in Hidden Stone Village wasn't much to marvel at; it was primitive but was enough to get their village by. All I would need was a fresh water supply -which could easily be supplied from the stream- and some wood to support the machine.

Just as I approached the stream, my eyes widened and I leapt up into a tree; someone was awake. They moved slowly, as if tired and was beginning to connect the machine for the water system up to the stream. But the person stopped and paused in their steps as if to evaluate their surroundings, and no sooner had the footsteps paused, but the familiar voice broke the silence.

"If you are here to sabotage my village, I will no hesitate in bringing you down."

_3rd Person POV_

It was Taro! Sora had to restrain herself from leaping down and giving him a huge hug, but of course she remained silent waiting for him to leave.

"Hn. If that is how you wish to be, then I will approach **_you_**." Taro dropped the wood onto the ground with a loud clatter and leapt into the tree branch above her. Sora acted swiftly and leapt next to him, but did not draw any arms against him. Instead, she lifted her hands and bowed quickly, praying mentally he would understand.

His expression, though hard to read through the dark, softened, and he let out a sigh of relief, "Peace? You wish for no harm to come to my village then."

Sora merely nodded and rose her head to face him, he smiled and then wordlessly gestured for her to follow him. "Please forgive me, our village has recently undergone an attack from the Akatsuki and I cannot help but be--... you know what I mean."

Sora nodded and smiled beneath her mask, "Do you know how to work our water system? I doubt many of the ninjas from Konoha that have come to help know how to work it." Again she nodded, and began her work. It wasn't very hard, considering all Sora needed to do was to build a support system for the water, and then connect the hose to the stream. With the help of Taro, she finished the job quickly, causing him to let out a joyful laugh.

"Oi! If you had come earlier, you might have helped me much better than a ninja from Konoha!" Inside, Sora wished to take her mask off, but she remained silent and nodded. He glanced at her, and then shook his head reluctantly. "I respect that you wish to remain anonymous, but could you at least speak?"

_Sora POV_

_...oh screw it..._ I thought silently, as I pulled my mask off my face, but quickly placed my finger over Taro's lips. With a smile I nodded and whispered, "Shh..."

Slowly but surely, he nodded his head, as if trying to get over the shock. "Erm... who are you…?" he asked with confusion written across his face. I smiled and replied, "A friend. Now you need to promise me that you won't tell any of the other Jounins here about my presence, do you understand?"  
"I-I-- sure."  
"Good, that mask was becoming uncomfortable anyway, come on, let's get some work done before daylight breaks Taro!"  
"Okay! ---wait, how'd you know my name was--"  
"Well? Are you just going to sit there all day?"

I waved at him from the bottom of the tree, and his head sunk below his shoulders, a sweat drop visibly sliding down his forehead. For the next few hours, I worked side by side with Taro with the simple things, things like refortifying the village walls, gathering supplies, and preparing proper burials for those shinobi that had died.

"What village are you from?" Taro asked while wiping a bead of sweat from his face.  
"Me? Oh, I'm from Konoha!"  
"Really?" His face lit up, "Then do **_you_** know Shina-chan?" He paused in his question, "You know... the Jounin?"

I hesitated, but smiled warmly at Taro and nodded. "Ah.. yes.. yes I know Shina!"  
"You do?! How is she?! Is she well?"  
"Oi! Calm down Taro! Shina's fine..." Even though my voice faded with uncertainty, Taro grinned brightly at my response, "Say hello to her for me, will you?"  
"Hai!"

Taro stood up and helped me to my feet. "Morning is almost here, and if you don't want to be seen by the Jounin, I suggest you leave now, you've done more than enough help! Arigatou!"  
"Good point... well then, I'll say hi to Shina for you!"

Taro waved one last time and then left for the village, leaving me on the outskirts of the village alone.

"...Goodbye Taro..." I murmured lightly before turning to begin my long journey home…

_Back at Stone Village: 3rd Person POV_

"...Wake up Taro... you lazy bum..." Kakashi kicked Taro in the side with a blank expression on his face. Taro merely groaned and chucked the nearest hard object at Kakashi; which just so happened to be (who would have guessed it) a stone.

"Go away baka... I'm tired..." Kakashi rolled his eyes, "... I heard you this morning... you were up working... that's why you're tired. You're the baka one here." Taro rubbed his eyes sleepily and stretched out with a yawn.

"I'm no baka..." Taro's words were slightly slurred and he quickly fell back down onto his bed and started to fall asleep again.

"You're the leader of the village... We're awaiting your order oh _great_ one." Taro scowled into his pillow, but made no attempt to get up. "Come on Taro.. otherwise I'll instruct the Konoha shinobi to leave..."  
"Keh... who the hell cares... I got nearly all the work done last night while you were sleeping your lazy ass off!"

Kakashi cocked his eyebrow at Taro, but Taro wove him off, "Just go and see... we're nearly done with the rebuilding anyway.."  
"If you say so..."

Kakashi strode peacefully out of Taro's room and out into the village; the sun was now blazing brightly above the village, and to Kakashi's surprise, Taro was right! The pile of logs he and Taro hadn't finished chopping up last night was neatly piled up in front of each one of the houses, which were also rebuilt. He glanced over at the well, and the well had fresh running water, while a pile of fresh supplies lay in the center of the village square.

He glanced back at the room and let out a defeated sigh, but grinned, "Okay... you win for now." With that, Kakashi turned to join the other Jounin in a good hearty breakfast, knowing that with all this extra work accomplished, he might be able to return before the chuuin examinations were over. With newfound hope, Kakashi laughed along with the other Jounins, completely forgetting any worry that may have lingered in his mind.

_Konoha Village:_

Naruto yawned and smacked his lips together while scratching the back of his head. The sun was far too bright for an early morning during spring, but his anticipation to help with the chuuin examinations helped him drag himself out of bed.

Hard to imagine the giant energy ball known as Naruto, having trouble getting out of bed huh? There was a simple and clear explanation for that one; he had spent all last night arguing with Sasuke, and then practicing 'the look' in his mirror.

_...oi... practicing that damn look is harder than having a training session with the pervert sennin..._

Naruto shook his head and then blinked several times to grow accustomed to the lighting in his room. After he felt he had fully awakened, he grinned and cartwheeled happily across the room, "YAY!! I GET TO HELP WITH THE EXAMINATIONS!!!"

"SHUT UP!!"  
"Put a lid on it brat!"  
"Why are you up at this spirit-forsaken hour?!"  
"...I'LL SCREAM WHENEVER I DAMN PLEASE!" Naruto slammed his window open and began purposely singing (off tune) at the top of his lungs as he dressed, in the sheer intent to annoy his neighbors. Their incessant clamoring soon died down, and with it, Naruto's horrible tune.

"--AND THE FOX RAN AROUND WITH A LARGE BOWL OF--..." Naruto grinned triumphantly to himself and tightened the band over his forehead and began to run to the examination area.

It was true that Naruto shouldn't be legally helping with the examination, but he pleaded so much it drove the Hokage insane! Besides, the 'unofficial' test in the beginning was always something that the Hokage assigned to those who he couldn't find anything. It was really a hard job, all you had to do was intimidate the idiot genin, but unbeknownst to Naruto, there wouldn't be many genin to scare off.

Naruto's footsteps screeched to a halt as he peered over a bush to see Sasuke lying calmly under a tree. A diabolical scheme formed immediately in Naruto's mind as he carefully tiptoed around the benches to the tree adjacent to Sasuke.

_...ok... 3... 2... 1...--_

"Hey... whatcha doin'?"

"NANI?!"

_Sora POV_

Naruto rocketed into the air at the sound of my whisper, causing me to step out from behind the tree with my hands on my hips. "Oi... you're such an idiot Naruto... Ohayou Sasuke!"  
"... hey..."  
"What are you doing just lying there?! I was told you were assigned to help with the first examination phase."  
"...I'm going..."  
"Wait, hold up, **_he_** was assigned to the first phase?! And not me?! I was assigned to the lousy unofficial--"

_THWACK_

"Just shut your mouth now before you sound any more stupid." I shook my head with a grin and then turned. "You guys coming or what?"  
"Yeah!"  
"Sure..."

Once we were close enough to the Examination grounds, I pushed Naruto forward.

"Okay Naruto, you have to go and start with the unofficial testing, they'll be coming in about 10 minutes or so."  
"Hai, okay, bye Sora-sensei!"  
"Good luck Naruto!" I waved goodbye to Naruto and then turned with Sasuke to begin walking to the official examination grounds. Even though I was kind of tired from an all night of traveling and assisting, I was holding up pretty well, and it seemed like Sasuke couldn't tell the difference.

"So... I guess I should start training you soon, neh?" Sasuke nodded but didn't reply. "Well... I suppose we can set up a training session for after the examinations tomorrow. I heard the crowd for Chuuins aren't too big this year, so it'll be done within two days, that's good news right?"  
"Yeah... we're here."

Iglanced up and lo and behold, there laid the official grounds for the Chuuin examinations; I remembered the grounds all too clearly, every single inch of it.

When I went in for the Chuuin examination, there was a huge uproar, since I was so young, and the last person they allowed to go in at such a young age was Uchiha Itachi. They all claimed I had cheated somehow, rigged the course, but I did nothing of the sort! ... Well... I did _happen_ to peek into the Hokage's mind to see which path was the safest to follow but... Oh well!

"I have to go and meet with the Jounin, you go and get the first phase ready ok?"  
"...hai Sora-sensei." Sasuke shoved his hands into his pockets and turned, retreating quickly into the building as if I was scaring him.

_...oi.. I'll never understand that guy..._ I thought silently, until Maito Gai's voice crashed through my thoughts.

_3rd POV_

"SORA-SAN!!"  
_...hooo boy..._  
"...Ohayou Gai!"

The mono-browed Jounin strode freely to Sora, with an irrepressible grin on his face. "Truly, it's been far too long Sora! Haven't seen you in so long!"  
"...we saw each other like 2 days ago!"  
"Ah, but that doesn't count!"

A sweatdrop slid freely down her forehead, and Gai shook his hands as if to redeem himself. "Ah, we have to examine the course to see whether they can make it all through together. We're going to be on the patrol, just like old times, neh?"

Sora let out a chuckle, "Yeah, just like old times..." Gai and her used to race through the Chuuin course, just to see who was faster, and she had so far beaten him 69 to 50.

He grinned chivalrously and gestured for Sora to follow him. She walked in silence until she asked, "Exactly how many Genin are expected to be here today?" Gai was silent, and he stared straight ahead in a vain effort to block her voice out.

"Gai... How many?" Sora's voice became slightly more stern, and he let out a reluctant sigh. "Twenty-seven. Only twenty-seven genin are expected to be here, and more than half of them were here last year."  
"Wow... bummer! We'll have to be a little harsher on those who are new comers then, too few entrants."  
"Tell me about it, oi! It's the Hokage!"

Gai paused in his steps to acknowledge the Hokage, while Sora tried to slink into Gai's shadow. She whispered furiously under her breath. "...Gai! Don't tell him I'm he--"

"Ohayou gozaimasu Hokage-sama! Sora-san and I are here to get the scrolls..?"  
"ah yes... Well, good morning Maito-san... May I speak with Sora for a moment? The scrolls are over there on the desk."  
"Hai!"

Gai moved out of the way and walked out of earshot over to the scrolls, leaving Sora face to face with the Hokage. She put on her usual cheesy smile and bowed slightly, "Ohayou Hokage-sama!"  
"Ohayou Sora." His voice was sharp, but not too sharp as too frighten her. "Sora... I won't force you to say anything at all," he paused and eyed her carefully with his warm eyes, "but if you have anything to say, don't feel like I'll get mad."

Sora was quiet for a moment. "What do you mean?" He let out a reluctant sigh, "Sora, you know exactly what I mean..."

_...shit..._

"You've been back for over a month and you still haven't found a decent place to stay?"  
"EH?!" Sora fell to the ground, but quickly recovered and grinned. "Erm-- y-yes of _course_! I couldn't get my old place because someone moved in. I was gone for a while and it's hard to find a place to stay these days..."  
"You should have asked me Sora! Right after this examination is over, I want you to report to my office. I can give you a new place to stay, and your orders for the spring festival."  
"Hai Hokage-sama!"

She grinned one last time and raced off to catch Gai, who was already moving spiritedly across the dirt path to where Sora would eventually greet the hopeful Chuuin.

* * *

**_That's all!!! Please do the same: READ AND REVIEW!!!! _**

**_Chapter 9 will be out shortly, I hope!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**I know, and I'm sorry!**

**I haven't updated in a while...I guess I was busy, but that not an exuse, so SORRY!!!**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter of The Way of the Sky!**

**Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer- Δεν είμαι κύριος Inuyasha! (Try to guess what language this is in! I will make the next two chappies for the first one to get it!) **

**Well, on with the story!**

_

* * *

...What in the seven hells is taking Itachi so long..._ Kisame grumbled silently to himself, _... there isn't even anyone to kill... how boring..._

Kisame had been standing out in the front of the archives for at least 45 minutes, and he still felt no movement that Itachi would be coming out soon. In addition to that, no one seemed to want to come within a 30 meter radius of him, causing his anger to boil up.

"... He'd better almost me done..." Kisame muttered while watching a leaf float gently by, being blown carelessly across the pavement in front of him.

The scent of blood suddenly invaded Kisame's senses, causing him to growl ferally, without any thought. His eyes shifted unnoticeably and immediately, he found the cause of the blood: Itachi.

Itachi strode out with a monotone expression; a sure sign he was in a better mood then he was for the last few days. In his right hand, he held a thin scroll and in the other, he held a calligraphy brush, stained with blood. Itachi momentarily glanced up at Kisame, and although Kisame had originally planned on asking him what the hell he was doing, he instantly figured out that he would find out soon enough, therefore he kept his mouth shut. _...damn.. he never tells me anything..._

"...We're going to the festival..." Itachi commanded lowly, causing Kisame's blood-lusted eyes to narrow slightly, "Why the hell should we go to that gay festival?!"

Instead of snapping back at Kisame, Itachi merely rose his head slightly as if to gesture to Kisame to turn around. Kisame growl lowly, but turned reluctantly to be faced with a dozen or so of the villagers. A small smirk crept onto his lips and his hand found it's way to the sheath of his blade.

"...why hello there..."

And those were the last words those villagers heard. Kisame's pupils regained normal size, and he carefully chose his words before speaking to Itachi.

"...The nameless shinobi." It wasn't exactly a question, but nor was it a statement. Merely a phrase that stated what was on both of their minds.  
"Yes."

That was all that was needed to be said, but the only thing that might have been debatable in Kisame's eyes was whether or not to inform the Akatsuki of the new information that Itachi must have found. Although it was usually a strict unspoken rule that every pair traveled with their own affairs, there often times were occurrences when they needed to come together and accomplish something. Personally, Kisame considered taking down the nameless shinobi an important matter, but to take the rest of the Akatsuki members in?

_...No.. That would be idiotic and completely uncalled for..._

So it was left at that; they would not attempt anything else until the Spring Festival. Hey, a week of dead time was just what the doctor ordered, Kisame felt drained beyond comprehension and even though Itachi might not have shown it, Kisame was sure that Itachi was mentally drained.

As the pair crossed the road and into the darkness of the forest, Kisame couldn't stop himself from glancing at the thin scroll and debating whether or not to take it to see what it was. Inevitably, he decided the latter.

_...Heh heh heh... those lousy suckers won't know what hit 'em...

* * *

**Konoha:**_

Naruto rubbed his hands together in an oddly maniacal fashion, there was supposed to be another chuunin who would come and help him with the unofficial first test, but alas, nobody had shown up yet.

_...Guess I'm all by myself... no problem..._

Naruto readjusted himself and impatiently awaited for someone, _anyone_ to show up in the hallway.

There was a sudden shuffling of feet from the northern entrance and Naruto's face gleamed with hope.

"Oi, Naruto! You in here?"  
"Eh? What're you doing here Thick Brows?!"

Rock Lee leaned up against a wall and frowned slightly at Naruto, his arms crossed almost lazily across his chest giving the impression of being bored.

"I thought you and I were assigned to do the unofficial testing **together**?"  
"No duh! I've been waiting for them to get here!"

At this remark, Lee let out a rolling laugh, leaving Naruto extremely confused.

"Hey! Hey what's so funny Thick-brows?!"  
"Y-You!! Y-You waited in-in this hallway?!"  
"And what's wrong with this hallway?!"

Lee straightened himself and arranged his features into his normal, happy expression. "I'd be glad to explain, but we'd better hurry to the West building unless we want to miss the first official testing."  
"W-Wha?! What about our unofficial testing?!"

Lee started walking quickly down the hall and then made a gesture for Naruto to follow, which of course, he did. "I thought they told you that for the unofficial testing this year, we were supposed to be waiting up front."  
"EH?!"

Naruto nearly choked on his saliva when he heard this information! Had someone purposely tried to stop him from his glory moment?! Of course, at the cost of his pride, Naruto stayed silent and pretended he knew the entire time, "Of course.. I just thought you might like to do it yourself."  
"Oh! How considerate of you Naruto-kun!"

Naruto's eyebrows furrowed as they walked, not sure to take that as an insult, or if Lee was really so stupid as to believe his fake excuse. However, he never had the time to figure out which one, for they had arrived at the door of the assistants.

They weren't greeted at all by the other Jounin, for all the Jounin were watching seriously through the one-way wall to see how the new incoming genin were handling the exam Ibiki was giving out.

Ibiki was the master of interrogation, and in charge of the first portion of the Chuuin exam. Often times, he could break the genin down psychologically and cause them to leave the room crying; if they were lucky. You'd actually have been one of the few shinobi who were able to look him in the eye and get him to laugh, which wasn't always a good thing.

"...are they almost done?.." Naruto whispered loudly to Lee, who merely continued staring intently at the room that was less then half way full of genin. The test had obviously already been administered, since some of the genin were leaving the room with tears welling up in their eyes. It looked like more of them were going to stand, but of course one little kind stood up and stuck his chest out with his hands on his hips.

"I ain't going anywhere!"

"oi... hey that's Konohamaru!" Naruto whispered with excitement, causing all the Jounin in the room to chuckle, since when Naruto had taken the Chuuin test, he did the exact same thing. His courage caused the rest of the room to stay.

Ibiki chuckled at Konohamaru, no doubt thinking that he was acting just like Naruto, and pretty soon, Ibiki had dismissed the room and allowed them onto the next portion of the examination; and it would not be easy, since Sora was the one in charge of administering that portion.

The Jounin all stood up on cue, and began to exit the room; some with serious thoughtful expressions, and other chattering away happily. Naruto and Lee lingered in the room for a moment longer, but Lee stood up and gestured for Naruto to get up too. "Come on, unless you want to miss the test that Sora-san is administering."

"Oi, I'm coming thick-brows." Naruto and Lee left the room and began walking towards the official grounds for the second portion of the examination; where she was awaiting the genin.

"Okay you everyone! Congratulations on making it past the first portion of the examination," Sora surveyed the small crowd of genin and then continued, "I guess those rumors were right about having a small amount of genin this year. No matter, this portion of the examination is a race to the finish, and a treasure hunt."

"Don't lie to the newbies Sora-san!!" Someone's voice broke through her introduction, no doubt one of the older shinobi.

Sora fake pouted out to the audience of older Jounin and the younger genin, causing a small canned laughter to arise. "Fine, I'll lay the cards in front of you all. This part of the examination will have some deaths, so I don't want you to think that you'll go in there without any problem; there are dangerous things in this course, and hopefully you'll all arrive safely at the finish line. Now, Gai-san will explain the rest..." She had hoped that Gai would take the hint and begin explaining, but he was just smiling warmly at the incoming shinobi.

Letting out a reluctant sigh, Sora smiled out toward the genin. "There are two different scrolls, a heaven scroll, and an earth scroll. Each team will be given one or the other, but none of the other competing teams will know. The object of this part of the examination is to test how well you can work together as a team to retrieve the scrolls, and race into the finish. Obviously the course will get harder the deeper into the forest you get, so caution!"

"Eh, that doesn't sound so hard.." one of the genin replied snottily, but Sora merely smiled even wider. "There is a small catch young _genin_... As I said before each team will receive a scroll, but there are certain rules that go along with that. Number one: You must **not** open it up, no matter what. I will not tell you what happens, but it will be painful.. I promise.." Some of the genin shivered at the tone of her voice, but she instantly changed it back to a bright tone. "Also, when you cross the finish line, you are expected to have one of the earth scrolls, and one of the heaven scrolls, so it goes without saying that you must... 'steal' one from another team. The final rule is that no kind of mutilation will be accepted, if we find out you have, you and your team mates will be banned from the rest of the examination."

At this, Gai finally spoke up, "Sora-san is correct, none of you should take this examination lightly. I already know that there aren't many of you left in the examination, so this portion of the examination will most likely be intense. Also, if you lose both of your scrolls, you and your team mates will be escorted out."

"--And just relax and show us what you can do!" Sora exclaimed and grinned almost cheesily at them. This must have relieved some of the tension that was created from the rules, for they all lightened up slightly, "Now, please follow one of the sensei's to your team's starting line. Oh yeah, and dont forget you need to get to the finish line within a specified time, the sensei's will tell you!"

The genin rose to their feet excitedly as they all split up and began chattering happily as they followed the sensei's. Sora let out a silent moan, her feet were killing her! Besides, she was pretty damn tired, but nonetheless, Sora forced on a smile as Gai handed her a scroll listing where and when she was to patrol in the forest. Sighing deeply, Sora stare up to the sky and pray for strength, and that nothing would go wrong on herwatch.

* * *

**_Sora POV:_**

I took slow and long steps to the entrance of the forest, hoping that time itself would stand still and allow to take a half hour-- no! Even a 10 minute nap would subdue me! Of course, the 'honor' of helping with the Chuuin examination did not allow such casualties, and thus I continued trudging and disappeared into a cloud of smoke, only to reappear in the southern most area of the course, where I saw two of the teams, already battling to get one of the scrolls.

The battle was progressing as a normal genin-level battle should; relatively boring. There weren't many advanced jutsus or taijutsu's being used, rather the two teams seemed to just prefer duking it out fist to fist. I had to stifle a chuckle as one of the guys tried to run at the other team to try and knock them over, but only succeeded in knocking over his own teammates, allowing the other team to grab the scroll and disappear into the forest.

The remaining team seemed shocked to a point that could not be explained in words; however, one had already retained his dignity and sat listlessly below a tree to await his fate. On the contrary to his disposition, his two team members were on the brink of tears, and because of that, reminded me of why I had originally not wanted to become an examinator for the test.

I sympathized too much!

_...sigh... well... when in Rome..._

I leapted down from the tree I was in and where I watching from, and bowed politely to the genin, and in return, the genin who was in most composure bowed deeply to me. Although his exterior, he looked calm and collected, it was simple to see from the look in his eyes, that even he was disappointed in the defeat.

"Oh please! Don't send us back to our village! We've had such a hard time getting here!"  
"Our sensei would be most displeased with us!"  
"Fools. Don't listen to them," the genin boy glanced apologetically at me and then snapped at his team mates. "Just shut up, it doesn't matter anymore. We'll just try harder next year."  
"--But what if there isn't a next year Yasu-kun?!"

"Hey... You guys need to lighten up!" I finally added in, in an attempt to lighten the situation, but unfortunately it only succeeded in getting one of the other genin to break out into tears. _... Oh Spirits... please give me strength.._ I mentally prayed before putting on a reassuring smile and patting the girl on the back. "Truly! It's not the end of the world. Besides, being a shinobi doesn't mean just having to pass this kind of examination, it's from what's inside."

"But we never get to show what's inside if we're sent home!"  
"Then what if I said that you didn't have to get sent home?"  
Silence. The boy, Yasu, stared at me with confusion written across his face, while the other two blinked blankly (HAH!) at me.

"Y-You'd really do that?"  
"--That is to say if you think that's the right choice. I don't think this exam is fair anyway." I winked at Yasu causing a small tint to run over his cheeks.

"I'll give you a minute or two to decide whether you're worthy or not to remain in the exam. Choose wisely." With a nod from Yasu, I turned and furrowed my eyebrows in an almost scowl-like appearance; someone in my quadrant must have just acted upon an illegal rule.

How did I know? Let's just say it isn't hard to notice when there's a huge explosion in a forest and a sudden smell of man-slaughter. I tracked down a team that was from the Hidden Sand village, and it turned out they had used a forbidden jutsu, the sensei's had clearly told them that it was shameful and wrong to perform such justu.

I didn't even bother to say anything to them, but simply walked up behind them and hit them all on the back of their heads with a package given to me by the Hokage. It was a humane way to knock the genin out and transport them back to the beginning, usually the genin lose their memory of what happened, which made it all the more simple to explain.

After bringing them back to the start, and taking their scrolls, I stepped stealthily back into the clearing where the other team was.

"--... Do you really think you're ready to continue Jade? Because if you're not, I'm sure we'd be allowed to leave without any shame to our villa--"  
"--No! I want to stay Yasu! We'll try harder than ever! Don't you worry!"  
"You guys ready or what?" Yasu glanced up at I and smiled warmly, "So what did you guys decide?"  
"We decided to stay!" I smiled at this response and tossed the two scrolls at them. "There you go," Yasu gave me a shocked expression, but I merely shrugged. "Now go out there and prove to me that I didn't just waste my time!"

With an elated expression, the two girls bowed deeply to me, while Yasu smiled and bowed stiffly.

* * *

**_Stone Village:_**

"That mean we can leave now Kakashi?"  
"Yes, I have students in the Chuuin examination and I want to see how they're faring!"  
"We've done all we could do--"  
"... No... Taro-san... has done all they could do... we might as well leave... Taro-san obviously has other affairs at mind.." Kakashi's eyes wandered over to the corner of the room, where Taro was currently staring blankly off at the wall, "... and I suppose we should go back to see the final moments of the Chuuin exam..."

"FINALLY!" Someone exclaimed, snapping Taro out of his thoughts.  
"Eh?"  
"Taro-san..." Kakashi approached Taro slowly and methodically as he usually does, "We need to leave now... if your village ever needs help.. you know that Konoha is always here.."  
"Beh, sure. I know what Konoha does, just trying to build up your alliances with us weak villages," Taro paused in his statement and then smirked at Kakashi, "And it's working."

Kakashi chuckled softly, his laughter already muffled, and Taro laughed along with him , "It's been good seeing you old friend. Now shoo, I have work to do."

Kakashi nodded and gestured for the rest of the Jounin to follow him for the journey back to Konoha; needless to say it was pretty silent on the way back, and uneventful. That is, until one of the Jounin brought up the lingering thoughts on their minds.

"How was all that work accomplished overnight? Surely Taro-sama couldn't have done it all himself." Kakashi had to think thoughtfully before answering, but luckily for him, another Jounin took the liberty to answer.

"I heard Taro-san speaking to someone, I was outside switchin' shifts, it was a woman!"

At this remark, there was a slight gasp from the younger 19 year old Jounin, but from the older Jounin there was an onslaught of perverted jokes.

"Ahh.. So good ol' Taro's finally found someone?"  
"They were down by the hotsprings neh?"

The young Jounin who had originally said he had heard Taro with a woman frowned slightly, and his cheeks were visibly tinted; it was obvious that in shinobi training, sexual education was not one of the highest priority.

"...Oi... put a sock in it you old hentais..."  
"Oh come now Kakashi, just poking fun! Besides, you're the one with the largest paradise series in Konoha!"  
"...What can I say... I'm a collector.."  
"HAH!" The Jounin let out a loud laughter and nearly tripped while the sped along the forest, "That's a laugh and a half Kakashi. You know just as well as the rest of us you're nothing even close to a... what was it you called? ... a collector?"  
"Yeah! What is it you're a collector of?

The whole crowd of Jounin laughed uproariously at the comment, allowing Kakashi to roll his eyes at their simple childness. _...If only the Hokage could see our famed team right now..._ Kakashi mused silently to himself.

All at once, Kakashi froze in his fast paced sprinting, causing the rest of the team to nearly crash right into him. No jokes were cracked, for they could all feel the immediate danger they were in. Kakashi didn't even need to command them to go anywhere, for they all scattered into their routine formation in case of an ambush.

There was silence for more than 10 minutes, but the feeling of danger still had yet to fade. The Jounin near Kakashi glanced questioningly, but Kakashi shook his head, it was obvious that this was some sort of trap, but after an hour of waiting in their crouched positions, the group of Konoha Jounins reassembled a safe distance away from the clearing.

"... I'm not sure... but we'll have to split up from here out... it's obvious that traveling in such a large group draws attention..."  
"But if we split up, then the enemy can easily pick us out one by one! "  
"No..." Kakashi shook his head and explained patiently, "You see... we can move much faster if we split up anyway... we can defend from attacks, and if we see another one of our members in need, we can reach them much faster..."

Although there was a slight air of uncertainty, they all agreed and group by group began to scatter from each other. Kakashi was left with the younger Jounin who blushed at any sexual remark, his name was Katsuya.

"Kakashi-san... Th-this does not feel right."  
"...Eh? ... Don't worry Katsuya... We're just getting back to Konoha.." Kakashi winked reassuringly at Katsuya, but deep down knew that if a silent boy like Katsuya would open his mouth, it did not mean anything good.

Although Katsuya looked slightly resistant to move from their spot, he was a shinobi and knew he needed to act thusly. Kakashi jumped into a tree above him and began jumping from that branch to the branch in front of him, thus beginning the rest of the journey back to Konoha, however, just as Kakashi leapt onto the second tree, Kakashi dropped suddenly to the ground and with fire in his eyes yelled in warning to Katsuya, "AMBUSH!"

* * *

**Ha! Cliffhanger!!!**

**End of chapter 9! Please Read and Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Since I haven't updated in so long, I'll give you another chappie!**

**Here's Chapter 10!**

**Disclaimer: nothing new, ME NO OWN NARUTO!!! I also don't make money off of this...:( (ha he ha he!!!)**

**Now with the story:!!!**

* * *

_Konoha, Chuunin Exam:_

Sasuke shifted absentmindedly to create distance between himself and the girl next to him. He had no idea who she was, but it was apparent she knew who he was, she wouldn't shut her damned mouth! Sasuke didn't even make an effort to look interested, because it was more than obvious that she could have disappeared off the planet and he wouldn't have cared.

The portion he had assisted with in the exam didn't really have much importance, all he got to do was scare the genin and send them threatening glares if they were looking for answers in the room. Now since the genin had moved onto the second part of the exam, he was waiting in the final arena, with girls chattering non stop near him. _... I wonder how many of those genin passed... lowly bunch... not very gifted... Expected better... but I suppose it's too hard to--_

His thoughts were cut off by another squeal and the body of a girl flying at him for a hug, which he dodged with ease and thankfulness.

_... Baka onnas... if only they would shut up.. then I could think..._

"Wait! Where are you going Sasuke-kun?!"

Sasuke disregarded them with disgust and disappeared behind the walls of the arena to find a nice and quiet place, just so he could be alone. He found a lonely hallway and welcomed it gratefully. Even though he was helping with the Chuuin exam, his mind couldn't have been any farther from it!

All he could think about was the Spring Festival, and he knew he shouldn't. From experience he had learned not to hope for anything but the worst that way he would _never_ be let down. However, the Spring Festival was one thing that he had to admit, was fun, regardless of his brother.

_"I know you want to Sasuke! What harm could it be? You go, you help with the festival security and other stuff, and you get to spend your day with me!"_

Yes, Sasuke had already promised Sora that he would go, and he had promised himself as well, and why should he feel any different going with her to the festival than going with (oh let's say) Sakura? Maybe it was because it's not every day that a beautiful, strong and intelligent girl enters the village after being gone for so long.

Or maybe it was the reason was that Sora was his teacher. _...Gahh..._ Sasuke stopped thinking for a moment and glanced out the doors; the sun was beginning to set on the first day of examinations, meaning less than a week for the Spring Festival.

"...Sasuke-kun?" Sakura's shy, yet bold voice, entered the hallway.  
"...What..."  
"Oh! Well the rest of the examination assistants were all called to the arena so we could help prepare for the fights tomorrow," at this point, Sakura paused and attempted to find eye-contact with Sasuke and then continued. "Hokage-sama would also like a word with you."

At this, Sasuke's gaze met Sakura's squarely, and had this situation occurred several years ago she would have cowered in embarrassment, but now she was trained to simply nod and stare straight back.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun, he didn't say why." Sakura and Sasuke had reached a point where she could simply read his comments just by his posture or facial expression, which made it much easier for him on the whole. Sasuke nodded with appreciation in his eyes and then turned silently to leave.

Sakura let out a heavy sigh and adjusted her bun so it would look slightly neater, she didn't know why she felt so depressed just then. She had already tried for Sasuke, and in a sense, both won and lost..

Somehow, she'd managed to become the closest girl figure Sasuke had in his life, and he was obviously the closest guy figure she had; so one thing led to another, and they wound up hanging out more often. Of course, Sasuke confessed to her that she was the younger sister he'd never had, and her, being the agreeable girl she was, agreed full heartedly, claiming him as her own older brother. She stopped liking him as anything more than a friend, and for a year or so it worked... until that moment in the hall just now of course.

_... but he doesn't like me..._

Sakura thought sadly to herself. She had thought that she had mastered the art of denying one's feelings, but apparently she had not, considering she had a longing to be held in his arms. She shook it off and put on her game face, forcing herself to look excited as she raced through the arena doors with the other assistants. Sakura might not have been an official assistant, but she was more than qualified. As she entered the arena, most everyone was already beginning to set up the surroundings for the fights tomorrow, and Sasuke was already striding coolly over to the Hokage.

"Ah.. Sasuke! How are you today?"  
"... Fine Hokage-sama... What did you call me here for?" Sasuke bowed stiffly towards the Hokage and then awaited for him to answer.

"Please, sit," the Hokage gestured at the tatami mat in front of Sasuke, and Sasuke obeyed, allowing himself to sit comfortably for the moment. "Tea?"  
"...No thank-you..."

The Hokage sipped his tea lightly and then placed it down, staring not quite directly at Sasuke. "I head Sora-san is taking you on a her student."  
"Hai."  
"You know that Sora has never taken on a student before?"  
"Hai."  
"You know she will be tough correct?"  
"Hai..." Sasuke's eyes were lowered in a sign of respect, but with the questions that the Hokage were asking, he was tempted to raise his eyes high enough to throw a light glare at him.

"... I see... Go help the rest of the Chuuin then Sasuke, that will be all."

Sasuke nodded and stood up slowly, careful not to glance anywhere near the Hokage himself. _...If he was going to say something... he should have said it..._ Sasuke thought bitterly to himself as he tore his thoughts away from Sora and onto the task that lay ahead of him -preparing the arena grounds for the examination tomorrow-. Given, it wasn't a difficult task, and even an imbecile like Naruto could handle it, however, it usually allowed the higher level shinobi to 'rig' the field to the advantage of their favorite.

So in a sense, although the Chuuin examination was intended to be fair, it usually wound up meaning that if you made enemies with the upper shinobi, the chances of you passing were slim. Sasuke, naturally, could have cared les about the stupid ignorant incoming Chuuin, and instead of helping, he turned a corner and retreated from the examination grounds.

There were _far_ more important things to do.

He had just stepped into the street, when an older woman nearly tackled him.

"Oi! Hello! I'm sorry to bother you, but I have seen you with Sora-chan, have I not?" Sasuke glanced up wearily and nodded slowly, causing the wrinkles on her face to fade with a smile.

"Oh good! Could you please tell her that after these examinations, I need to meet with her? It's quite important!"  
"... Okay."

She grinned cheerfully and bowed, even though it was he who really should be bowing to her, and then departed with a polite wave. Sasuke shrugged mentally and continued to make his way through Konoha; perhaps there would be some sort of peace found within the mayhem in his mind. Everything was making him upset, especially speaking with the Hokage. How did the Hokage find out that he was going to be taken on as a student finally? What was finally changing around him? He desperately closed his eyes to find peace within himself.

But to no avail.

"Oi! Stupid-head!" _...Naruto..._ Sasuke sighed mentally, his will to snarl at him had passed him for a year, but right at that moment, his mouth had a mind of it's own. "What the hell do _you_ want?"

Naruto frowned at Sasuke's demeanor, they'd been relatively civil towards each other for the past few months, what happened? "Feh, nothing if you're going to act like that."  
"...Whatever..." Sasuke turned to walk away, but Naruto called his name again, this time with a little more aggression.

"Hey, I don't know what pissed you off so bad, but Sora-sensei wants to talk to you. She's off patrol for the rest of the exam, said something about training." at this Naruto paused and added his own thought, "Maybe I'll stick along to--"  
"Fine, and no."  
"Who are you to judge who can and can't train with Sora-sensei?!"  
"Go train with your great Jiraiya." Sasuke snapped, he was tired and was unwillingly upsetting Naruto even more.  
"Is that a challenge?! Well you have no idea where Sora-sensei wants to meet you, for all you know it could be out on the moon!"

Sasuke's mouth finally stopped moving on its own, and his anger died down, "...Whatever... Let's just go.."  
"Hmph, that's more like it!" Naruto commented before gesturing for Sasuke to follow.

As it would turn out, Sora was waiting for them by the lake, and waved with a smile as they approached.

"Hello Sasuke! Thank you Naruto for getting him for me!"  
"You're welcome!" Naruto leaned over her shoulder and whispered. "He's in a bad mood right now, couldn't drag him here for a whi--"  
"--I can hear you idiot."  
"Oi! Who're you calling an idiot?!"  
"Naruto! Sasuke! Break it up kiddos! Now if you two can't play nicely, then don't play at all, got it?"  
"... hn.."  
"Fine."

Their glares lasted for a moment, but Sora gently put her hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Okay Naruto, I need to train Sasuke for a while, but maybe we could get some noodles lat--"  
"Hai! I'll see you later Sora-sensei!" Naruto paused in his sentence, "Bye-bye Sasuke-_kun_."

Naruto walked away rather slowly, causing Sasuke to tap his foot in slight impatience, but Sora merely put her hand on his shoulder to calm him. Once Naruto was gone, she smiled at Sasuke. "Alright... So I'm your sensei now neh?"  
"...When do we start to train."

It was more of a statement rather than a question, but she answered nonetheless. "Right now; and it all starts with this," Sora broke a piece of apple off of what she was eating and placed it down near an anthill.

"Now Sasuke, the purpose of the rest of this week, will be for you to accomplish one thing: learn to control your chakra so that you can protect this slice of apple from the ants."

"You're kidding me."  
"No, I'm not, go ahead, try."

Sasuke puffed impatiently as a sudden movement in the wind coursed around the apple slice, only to dissipate quickly. The ants were already on the apple, and Sasuke had failed. "Do you see what you did wrong?"

Silence. _... oi... I think this will be much harder than I thought it would be..._

"Here, let me show you." Sora pulled off another piece of her apple and place it neatly about 70 millimeters from the ant hill and then brought her chakra forth so that the ants were unable to reach the apple.

She glanced up at Sasuke, and took his hand, while still controlling her chakra. "Here, feel the difference between the air here, and the air here."

After a moment of moving Sasuke's hand back and forth slowly, he smiled slowly at her. "... Yes..."

Sora smiled largely at him and then let go of her own chakra, allowing it to let up the invisible shield around the apple, and the ants to scurry quickly across the dirt to claim the apple as their own.

"By the time you're done with my training, you will be able to control your chakra to create a shield around just about anything."  
"Anything?.." he murmured quietly, almost as if he were talking to himself.  
"Yes, _anything_, and yes, this includes yourself, but for now, I can help train you on your fighting tactics."

Sora stepped back from Sasuke and began counting off main points with her fingers. "Alright, rule number one: expect the unexpected, and rule number 2: never let your guard down. Got it?"

"...Got i--"

_SLAM_

"Sasuke!" She exclaimed in mock shock, continuing to pin him down to the dirt. "I thought I just told you, to expect the unexpected, and never let your guard down, ne--"

"You mean like this..?" Sasuke kicked her legs to the side and then jumped out from underneath her with a proud smirk on his face.

"Precisely. Wow, you pick up on the nuisances of this pretty quick huh?" Sasuke almost grinned, but saved himself and merely nodded, but his smirk quickly faded as Sora's fist made contact with his jaw, sending him flying backwards into a tree.

She quickly ran over to him and slanted her head to the side. "Oh.. I'm sorry Sasuke! I-I didn't mean to!"

Sasuke was instantly up on his feet and jumping to attack her with quick brash movements, unlike his usual thoughtful and precise ones.

Sora sighed and grabbed his fist as it came flying at her, and then proceeded in twisting it behind his back. He struggled but quickly knew he couldn't break away from it. She then leaned in to his ear and stated. "You're telegraphing your movements Sasuke, you know better than to do that!" She shoved him forward and then faced him squarely. "Here's a little tip: when it looks like you hit on accident, you can annoy even the most stoic of people, a.k.a. _you_."

Sasuke had a look of absolute confusion so Sora decided to elaborate. "Hear me out now okay? Say you're sparring with someone like.. oh, let's just say Naruto okay?" Sasuke nodded and she continued. "If every single punch you landed on him seemed like an accident, wouldn't that rattle him?

As in, everytime Sora hit, she had a look on confusion on her face, or maybe she'd make a comment like, 'oops... I didn't mean to do that..' when Sora very well intended to hit him there. It works on quiet people all the same, if she keep talking, sometimes it throws off their concentration.

Sora threw a throwing knife at Sasuke and allowed it to land right next to him. "It's a mental game Sasuke, not a physical one, so don't depend on your attacks. Defense is far more important."

"... Okay..."

"Which means," She paused and pulled something out of her belt loop. "You need to have an insanely strong mind to resist others. This is a little training device it'll strengthen your mind hopefully, otherwise you might be... heh.. slightly uncomfortable for the rest of your life."

Sora grinned at Sasuke's confusion and threw a pendant necklace at him. "Put it on."

Sasuke nodded and put the necklace on, and instantly his eyes widened, as he fell to the ground and began to struggle to move. Sora walked over to him and helped him stand up straight. "Sasuke, take a slow breath, that's it! Slow... Yes..."

After his breathing had finally stabilized, he choked out a few words. "Wh-what is this?"  
"Glad you asked that Sasuke!"  
"Wh-What is it?!" Sasuke demanded almost frantically.

Sora grabbed a stick and began to sketch a diagram. "This is a pendant that I used during my training, it makes even breathing seem a 100 times harder. It works as a kind of weight for your brain, your thoughts will take slightly longer to process, or so it would seem, and all your movements will be slowed drastically."

She pointed at the pendant. "It's connected to your brain through some of your main chakra paths, and it'll give me an accurate scan of whether or not you'll be strong enough to endure my training. By the end of the day, you'll be so wiped out you might not be able to move, but you _must_ keep getting up. Do not leave your body entirely sedate at any moment for the first week, even when you sleep, try to make it so that you're sleeping sitting up, or somehow in an uncomfortable position."

He exhaled deeply and gave her the look as if to say, 'you've got to be kidding me', but Sora merely smiled and began helping him walk. "Come on, you'd better get home to try and practice sleeping like that!"

Sasuke's expression was unreadable, it might have been because anything other than a bland look would have completely exhausted his energy, or maybe it was because of her unorthodox training, whichever way, Sasuke's future was beginning to look more and more clear.

* * *

**Well, this chapter is kind of boring, but at least you know that Sasuke has started training!!! And, I'm sorry that it has no parts about Kakashi, and the other team, But I promise it will in the next chapter!!!**

**Please Review, and thanks for the support!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Not much to say, just enjoy!!!**

**Oh! It's getting to the end of the story, but don't worry! I have a sequal in mind! **

**Disclaimer: Naruto or any of it's characters aren't mine!**

_

* * *

_

_... Where is Sora-sensei??..._ Naruto thought impatiently as he tapped his foot lightly. He'd been waiting for about 10 minutes, and wasn't used to you being late to any ramen meeting. Kakashi maybe, but never Sora.

"Ahhh, _there_'s my student! I was wondering where you wandered off to.."

Naruto glanced up with a pout and then glared at his sensei Jiraiya, "Aww.. What's the matter Naruto.." Jiraiya was teasing him, he had found out that Naruto was meeting up with Sora later, and decided that he'd have a bit of.. fun.

He sat down cheerily and banged his hand on the bar, "One sake, hurry it up man!" Jiraiya grinned at Naruto, and Naruto merely ignored him with a quick 'hmph' as the sake appeared quickly in front of him.

"So where's that girl of yours...?"  
"NANI?! You pervert-sennin! She's a sensei!" Jiraiya shrugged, "Your choice boy... If you won't try to ask her out, then I will."  
"WHAT THE HE--"  
"Naruto? Gomen! I didn't know that I would be this late and--... uh... Jiraiya... Naruto..?"

It was obvious Sora came at a bad time, becauseNaruto was just about to pounce on Jiraiya, while Jiraiya was about to take a sip of his sake, so the moment she stepped in, the sake was flying at Naruto who was plummeting towards Jiraiya's lap.

_CRASH_

Which was immediately followed by the owner's voice, "OUT YOU TWO!" which shortly preceeded another _CRASH_.

------------

Sora stepped outside and shook her head at the two, it was remarkable at how similar they were. "Oi... You'd think you would have grown up Jiraiya."

"Well, since you've both managed to get us kicked out of the ramen house, where do you intend on eating now?" There was a moment of silence, until Naruto raised his hand with a grin. "Yes Naruto?"

"I say we go and eat at--"  
"Sora! Oh there you are Sora! Please, come with me, the Hokage needs to speak with you." Iruka's voice interrupted Naruto's thoughts and Sora shook her head apologetically at Naruto. "Gomen Naruto, I'll have to raincheck for tonight's dinner. You can go with Jiraiya!"

_...Oh yeah.. Like anyone would willingly go to dinner with that pervert..._

Naruto let out an annoyed sigh. "Fine Sora-sensei, but you owe me a dinner, and that means YOU pay next time."

"Meh. Fat chance of that kiddo." She stuck her tongue out at Naruto and then laughed as Iruka dragged her away while rolling his eyes.

After dragging her a considerable distance away, Iruka stopped and then broke out into laughter alongside Sora. It was already dark but the world seemed bright to her. "So what does the Hokage want to speak about me with?"

Iruka frowned and shook his head, "First off, you're not speaking properly, you should have said, 'What does the Hokage wish to speak to me about', and second, I have absolutely no idea!"

"Gee," She muttered with a slight air of annoyance. "Thank you Iruka for the grammatical lesson." He grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "Well, come on, I think you'd better hurry."

Both of them walked quickly to the Hokage's and when Sora reached the door, Iruka waved. "I'll wait out here for you. Maybe we can head back to my place for some cards?"

"Sure, sounds good. It'll be quick..." She frowned slightly. "I hope.."

"Konban wa Hokage-sama!" Sora greeted him cheerfully and sat in front of him on the tatami mat.

"Good evening to you Sora! How have you been with the testing? You rushed off so quickly today I didn't get a chance to ask you!"  
"Oh yes, I needed to find Sasuke-kun."  
"Oh yes... Sasuke..." his eyebrows furrowed in thought as he struggled for the words to cover the situation.

"...So how is it going with his training?"  
"Quite well actually, he's very talented, but kind of headstrong if you know what I mean."

A mischievous glint flashed over the Hokage's eyes, "You mean like you?"  
"Why Hokage-sama!" Sora feigned shock. "I'm hurt!" He chuckled softly at her theatrical performance but it was quickly replaced with an expression of seriousness crossed over his eyes.

"Which tactics have you used in training him? The bell?" She shook her head no. "No Hokage-sama, I've actually just introduced him into the defense chakra, he has a slight knack for it... tends to get distracted though, but nothing that can't be smoothed out after some practice."

"...I see..." he was silent for a moment, perhaps a moment too long, for Sora slowly chose your own words to say.

"...What's wrong?" Silence again.

"It's just that... with this rising threat from the Akatsuki.. I'm beginning to wonder if I truly heeded your parent's warning... Perhaps I should have never sent you out on that mission."  
"No Hokage-sama, you made the right choice. I'm glad you did let me, I don't belong here you know as well as I."

He lifted his weary eyes to meet her worried ones, and couldn't help but allow a smile to grace his lips, "I'm glad you feel that way Sora-chan, but please remember not to do anything rash. I do have questions about the information you gained on the Akatsuki, but that can wait until after the examination neh?"

Sora grinned almost stupidly with happiness. "Hai Hokage-sama..."

"Oh, and about your living quarters, I can't have one of the best shinobi in Konoha having to rely on the nature being kind with it's weather! I have arranged for a small apartment hear the outskirts of the village. It's really quite nice."

"Really?" Sora asked, while taking the piece of paper with it's address from the Hokage. "Wow... Arigatou Hokage-sama!"  
"It was nothing... Now, remember, you need to come bright and early tomorrow for the rest of the examination!"  
"Of course, I'll see you bright and early!"

With that she waved goodbye to the Hokage and turned to leave, clutching the torn off scroll tightly to her body.

_Outside the Hokage's Office: Sora POV _**(I know, I haven't had this for a while...!)**

"Oi! Sora, you ready to come over and play some games with the other Jounin?"  
"I'm not in the mood for it right now, I've got to set up my apartment!"  
"What?!" Iruka's face turned from shocked to thoroughly pleased. "He gave you an apartment? Doko?" (Where?)

I proudly flashed the scroll in front of his face as his eyes darted across the kanji letters. He grinned happily and slapped me proudly on the back. "Congratulations Sora! He gave you a nice apartment!"  
"You know where it is?"  
"Of course I do! Kakashi-san lived there for a while until he was able to make enough of his own money to buy his own; nice place."

I smiled at Iruka and then grabbed his on! You can help me find it!"

Iruka laughed and linked arms with me as we both careened backwards and forwards towards my apartment. It didn't take long to arrive, and the moment I slid the door open, my jaw fell to the floor.

It was... Perhaps the right terms would be... It _would have been_ magnificent, except for the fact there was clothing strewn across the floors, and some old pictures that were slightly cracked still hung on the walls.

Other than that, it was truly a sight to see; two stories tall, the 'apartment' was more like a house. As I walked through the 'apartment' with Iruka trailing closely behind, I discovered extra changing screens, fresh tatami mats, running water, two bedrooms, an area where I could entertain friends, a closet, and.. well, was there really a need to continue?

The place was beautiful. The living quarters, along with most of the other rooms were located on the first floor, which left me room to think, _...What's upstairs then?..._

Entranced with the house, I slowly began to ascend the steps to reach the top floor, where there was a beautifully simple room. A grin slowly crept up my lips, _... Dibs on this room..._

Even though the floor was bare, it had a warm feeling to it; there were pictures of past famous shinobi, and some witty sayings painted in calligraphy on the very top region of the walls, while across the rest of the wall, there was a giant mural that someone had painted. The paint that had been used for the calligraphy and the painting were still left in a neat pile beneath an almost empty bookshelf, which naturally, caused some ideas to grow in your mind.

There was even a porch that went around the exterior of the top floor, and another set of stairs that led to the roof of the house!

"Like this room neh?"  
"...Uh huh.." I muttered absentmindedly as I traced my fingers across the walls, it was a painting of a mysterious shinobi traveling through a forest, but at first glance, it almost appeared as if they were flying.

Iruka stepped up next to me and smiled. "You like that picture? Thank Kakashi-san."  
"Eh? Kakashi..?"  
"Yup, he painted it. He didn't show anyone except me, and now you."

I smiled inwardly, _...I never knew Kakashi was such an artist...but... why is the painting not completed?..._

"Oh shoot.. I'm sorry Sora-chan! I would love to give you a proper house-warming, but I need to get back to the village, I promised Konohamaru that I'd give him a few pointers on a new technique."  
"Okay! Bye Iruka!"

He grinned and jogged down the stairs, where I could hear him slide the door open and then gently shut it.

"Wow.." I murmured again. "If this is what the Hokage considers small... I'd hate to see what he considers huge!"

Suddenly I frowned, _...I might have this wonderful room.. but I still have no bed... hmm..._ Then grinned, for it was time to call in a few favors.

I slid open the porch door and scanned the view; I could clearly see Kakashi's apartment. "Heh heh heh..." chuckling sinisterly as I jumped down onto the ground and casually walked up to the door.

"Oh Kakashi-chan!" I called out sweetly; no answer. _...But he should be back from that mission already... he couldn't be at the Hokage's... I was just there..._

Just as I was about to slide the door open, there was a loud cough from behind me; actually, several to be exact.

_**3rd POV:**_

Sora turned and her eyes widened considerably. "K-Kakashi?!" He gave her a lopsided smile, and then clenched his teeth (or so she assumed) in pain. There were several Jounin behind him, and if she wasn't mistakened, they were the same Jounin who were sent out to the mission at Hidden Stone Village; and all of them looking injured.

"Oi! What happened? Never mind, come on this way, I have some first aid in my apartment.." Sora slowly led them all to her apartment, where she hastily laid down the spare tatami mats and let them lie down.

Slowly but surely she worked her way from each Jounin to the next, until she finally reached Kakashi. Sora gently took his wrist in hand and began to wrap it. "... Hm.. I see you got an apartment finally..?"

She laughed and patted him gently on the head. "Of course! I was going to tell you, but now you've gone and ruined the surprise," Sora glanced Kakashi over, and from the way he was slouched over on the ground, sheassumed there was an injury on his back. "Shirt off."

He sighed and almost rolled his eyes at her, but after giving him a stern look, he reluctantly pulled his shirt over his head, careful not to remove his mask.

"Kakashi! I need you to tell me what happened." There were numerous slices across his back, just like all the other Jounin had, but it seemed like he not only had the slices, but someone had also burned him.

"... We were almost back... and there was an ambush.."  
"Akatsuki?" Sora questioned, while patiently healing his back by sucking out his wounds.

"We don't know Sora-san; it was all dark!" one of the Jounin called out from the other end of the room.  
"Hai! It was all so quick!"  
"It was near impossible to see what was going on!"  
"... We didn't realize that we had been severely injured until a few minutes after the ambush.." Kakashi added with a tired voice.

"Hmm..." was all Sora had to say as she slowly traced her finger across Kakashi's back; the wound was quite strange. She'd only seen it once before in her travels, and that was on the back of a dead man who had been ambushed by a member of the Akatsuki.

Sora straightened up and handed back Kakashi's shirt with a smile. "You are all welcome to stay here for the night, and in the morning you can come to the examination to report to the Hokage -that is unless you're not up to moving- however, I'm sure all of you can move quite well now."

"I'll go run over to the village and grab some ramen," She started up for the door and everyone watched as she gracefully approached it, until she added with a wink. "This one's on me, but next time you're all treating me!"

"--But Sora-san..."  
"Be reasonable!!"  
"...We're injured!"  
"Please?"  
"Nope! You're all going to be in my debt now..." Sora whipped out a scroll from her pocket and quickly jotted down all their names. "There you go. I'll be right back just hang tight!"

Just like that, she disappeared out the door, leaving the Jounin alone, and ready to discuss what had happened.

"...Didn't that shinobi... look.. familiar?" someone finally remarked after a moment of awkward silence. Katsuya's soft brown eyes hardened as he stated coolly. "It looked just like that girl who was here.. It looked like Sora-san."

* * *

**Confused, no? Well, it'l all be explained in the next chapter!**

**Anyways, Kakashi's back, just like I promised!**

**READ AND REVIEW!!**

**Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12...not much else to say...but ENJOY!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any anime, much less Naruto...wah!!!cries**

* * *

Sasuke shifted uncomfortably for the umpteenth time that night; trying to get sleep with this pendant on, was like trying to sleep on a bed made of blades. Personally, Sasuke preferred the latter.

Even when he was about to doze off, Sasuke was forced to shift because he knew by staying still too long, his body functions may slow, and eventually fade. He grumbled to himself, Sora had never really specified how long he should allow himself to rest before having to move again, so he stuck with napping for time spans of 30 minutes and then waking himself again.

Finally he forced himself to sit up straight as he gazed tiredly at the pendant, all he needed to do was lift it over his head for the night.. just tonight.. so he could rest a little bit..

_...No. I can't do that... Sora-sensei told me not to remove it... So I won't remove it..._

As Sasuke would later find out, it was a good thing he did not attempt to remove the pendant. "...Ugh.." he muttered unhappily; this was a most annoying predicament indeed. _...I wonder what would happen if I did take it off... no... Sora-sensei would be disappointed..._

As Sasuke's thoughts gradually reassembled, his eyes slowly widened in shock, he forgot to tell Sora that that old woman needed to meet with her.. He glanced out the window; it was still dark, and he hadn't gotten even a wink of sleep.

He let out an aggravated sigh and slowly plopped back onto his bed, he could probably get more rest moving around than he was at the moment. "... uughhhh..." he let out a slow mournful moan and carefully dragged himself out of bed.

Time itself seemed to drag as Sasuke forced himself to move around his room; he gazed at the window, it was still dark. He knew this was the only way to prove himself to his new-found sensei, so although he was tempted to rip the damned pendant off his neck; he decided better.

Instead, he stepped outside into the darkness in hopes of relieving his mind from the physical and mental strain it was going through. He inhaled slowly and exhaled even slower as he walked, but eventually his steps regained their normal stride length and speed. The streets were, needless to say, bare, and no one except for himself was stupid enough to go out during this late a night.

It was unusually peaceful without the normal rush of the village, and he was almost glad that he was out and about... _almost_. He stopped suddenly in his steps and narrowed his eyes in the darkness; someone was nearby.

"Sasuke? What are you doing out here at this hour?!" It was his sensei.

Sora grinned and waved hi at Sasuke through the darkness, and he carefully nodded his head in recognition. She expertly balanced the several ramens that she had ordered in various spots on her body and walked calmly over to Sasuke.

"So what are you doing out right now? Not trying to take off the pendant I hope."  
"...no..."

Sora's eye twitched slightly. _... well it seems his speech isn't any slow than usual.. which really isn't saying much..._

She noticed his eyes were beginning to slowly work their way closed, so Sora nodded her head towards the direction of her apartment. "You tired? I can help you get through the first few nights with that pendant, come on over to my _new_ apartment."

Her smile sparkles through the night with the proud air of having her own apartment at long last. Sasuke even allows a tired smile to grace his lips at Sora's childish display, he nods and begins to trudge behind her. It was silent, but the silence wasn't forced in any manner; it was a comfortable silence between two close (and extremely tired) friends.

Sora arrived shortly and asked for Sasuke to slide the door open for her; which he did as quickly as he could.

She entered with a smile on her face. "I'm baaack!"

Everyone stared oddly at Sora , except for Kakashi, who merely chuckled and held his hand out for some food. "... Give me some..."

"Nyah," She stuck her tongue out at him, but placed the bowl of soup in front of him. Glancing back at Sasuke, Sora motioned for him to help her pass out the soups.

"Oi.. What's Sasuke doing here..?" Kakashi mumbled softly while slowly bringing the broth to his lips.

"Training purposes." She stated with a joking tone, as she turned and began to give out the ramen. Some of the Jounin were already resting. Sora then turned to Sasuke and smiled. "Inside or out?"

A look of slight confusion flitted across his eyes, but it was obvious he was too tired to react to anything anymore, so he merely stayed silent. "I mean, would you like to rest inside, or outside?"

Sasuke was silent for a moment, so she decided for him, "You can sleep inside then, neh?" He shrugged slowly, and Sora stood up from her kneeling position. "Then come on, I'll show you where you can rest."

She led him down the hallway and slid open a door. "Here, rest in this room. Just go to sleep, I'll make sure you don't 'accidentally' die in your sleep," Sora grinned and then patted the futon next to the door. "Now get some rest, okay?"

Sasuke didn't even reply as he collapsed onto the futon, obviously completely drained from the pendant. She quietly slid the door shut and then returned to Kakashi, who was placing his bowl down and staring stoney eyed at the wall. Sora let out a small sigh and squatted down beside him hehe, squatted down?! Get it?... okay...

"What's wrong?" She whispered quietly, and Kakashi merely shook his head.

He shifted and moved slightly closer to her , and a look of puzzlement spread across Sora's gentle features. He shut his eyes softly and all she could do was gaze downward at her knees, until he quietly mumbled. "... The shinobi who ambushed us... looked exactly like you..."

Reluctantly Sora let out a sigh, "... Somehow I knew it would come to this.."

Kakashi's tired eyes opened and glanced into her disappointed hazel ones, and she chuckled softly, "... Funny huh... How you can care _so_ much... that you can give it your all to someone... and still... it's not enough to get them to trust you?"

"Mmm..." Kakashi murmured. He wrapped his left arm around Sora and squeezed her reassuringly. "It's alright.."

Sora wasn't one to hold any grudges, all she ever did was feel disappointed. The reason why Kakashi didn't need to explain anymore than saying, 'The shinobi looked like you'? Simple, there was a group of shinobi who had ambushed her once when she was with Kakashi, and had stolen her ability to clone an image.

Kakashi and Sora had thought that she eradicated all 5 of them, but apparently one lived on, and was wreaking havoc across the villages and making her look like a villain. Not even the Hokage knew that this had occurred, but neither Sora or Kakashi bothered to clue him in.

"... How bad did I look..?" She questioned, carefully eyeing the room to make sure no one else was awake.

"...Pretty bad.. you're going to have to work some of your charm magic on these Jounin if you ever hope to regain their trust.."

"Oi," Sora sighed and gently shook her head, before standing up and then smiling at Kakashi, "Get some rest, the Hokage is going to want to see you tomorrow at the finals of the Chuuin examination!"

Kakashi smiled tiredly and leaned down on the tatami mat with a blanket, quickly dozing off. Sora smiled at her friend's sleeping form and then glanced out the window; she could let Sasuke sleep a little before waking him up.

Until then, it was nap-time for Sora as well. For the rest of the night, she slept for 30 minute time periods and then proceeded to wake Sasuke up. It was a tedious job, but she'd rather lose sleep than lose a friend. By the time morning came, and the Jounin in the room began to stir, Sora had gotten up at least 10 times, but she still held a sunny disposition.

"Goooood morning everyone!" Sora chirped happily, while tying her headband over her forehead. "Listen, Sasuke and I need to leave for the Hokage's, but the rest of you are welcome to rest a little longer in my apartment. Just remember to come back down to see the final battles of the exam."

Everyone nodded sleepily, and immediately plopped back to bed. Sora sighed and made a 'tsk' sound, before shuffling down the hallway to check if Sasuke was ready.

"Come on now, we don't have all--"

"I'm ready." He stated bluntly; he looked more rested than he did yesterday for sure, but he certainly held a look of tiredness in his eyes. "Well then, come on."

The two stepped out the front door and into the already blazing sun.

"Tired Sasuke?" Sora asked while striding quickly forward. He merely glanced straight ahead and shook his head, "No."

She sigh, and after a long time of walking, stopped, and sent Sasuke towards the arena. "Sasuke, I have something to do really quickly, tell the Hokage I'll arrive shortly."

He nodded and began slowly walking away, leaving you with your thoughts. _... I'll just visit Yukiko for a moment, that won't hurt the examination at all!... will it?_ Sora leaned on one side of her body and tilted her head to the side, debating whether or not to visit Yukiko, but just as quickly as she decided, her training kicked into action.

Someone attempted to throw a shuriken at Sora , but she neatly side-stepped it and glanced back at the direction from whence it came.

And there, from out of the shadows, came a figure with a snake-like elegance to it. Someone, that even she could hold an abhorrence for; it was Orochimaru. The third legendary sanin, the one that had gone bad.

"...Why Sora... It seems as if your training.. has done you well..."

"What do you want Orochimaru?" Sora demanded skillfully, not wanting to tip the boat.

"Hm.. Isn't it simple? ... You've known what I wanted all these years... stop denying me it."

"Give me a break!" She exclaimed, all these years, Orochimaru had wanted one thing; power. He wanted power to live immortally, the power to kill relentlessly, he wanted it all, but she had denied him every time.

"A break?" he inquired suspiciously, "That can be arranged dear Sora..."

With that he launched himself at Sora , his entire body weight came crashing down across the wall behind her, but luckily she had leapt far above him and already began kicking him across the ground.

"Orochimaru! This is the last time you will see the sunlight!"

Sora skidded on her heel and then gathered her hands in the air, while glaring intently at Orochimaru. "Wind no jutsu!" She cried out, causing the wind around your to twirl in different directions, creating a small tornado. (_I know! a REALLY lame jutsu...sorry!)_

Sora gestured out at Orochimaru and instantly, the small tornado grew, and began to chase after Orochimaru, who in return jumped high into the air, in an attempt to escape it.

Luckily for him, he was able to escape it with only a few scratches, but she wasn't satisfied. "Die Orochimaru!" Sora charged at him, while he was disoriented and threw a fury of punches at his chest, then finishing it off with a roundkick.

"Wha--?!" he caught her leg in midair and smirked, while wiping some blood off his face, "Not so quick Sora.." he held tight to her leg, causing it to go numb with incomprehensible pain.

Sora let out a small groan, before ripping her leg out of his grip, and flipping backwards. "What the hell was that.." She mumbled softly, allowing a moment to glance down at the pain inflicted on her leg.

"...Do you like it Sora..? It's a new jutsu you've never seen from me... It's a rare snake poison... soon it will spread across your entire body.."

Sora glared at him and launched off your good leg, while at the same time yelling. "This is the END Orochimaru!"

Her punch aimed right above his head, but instead of hitting there, she fainted low and round-kicked him across his stomach. He was sent flying across the ground, but instead of staying down, he recovered and glared at her. "Sora, I think you underestimate me."

"Keh," Sora scoff, "Hardly." And with that, she cracked her neck and close her eyes for a moment, allowing time to try and heal the poison in her leg; but it wouldn't heal! She had to keep the look of confusion off her face as she defended one of Orochimaru's attacks.

"So," he threw a left hook towards her jaw, which she caught and wrapped behind his back, "You still haven't figured out how to heal the poison... pitiful.."

Sora took a deep breath and closed her eyes, simply standing there, waiting for him to attack.. waiting for that one moment where she could--- there it was! He lifted his hand to perform a jutsu, allowing her to throw a sphere of conjured wind at him; knocking the wind out of him, and blood to seep out of his mouth. He glared furiously at her, but when he tried to open his mouth to speak, only blood seeped out.

"Internal bleeding," Sora stated without emotion, taking a slow step to him, "Goodbye Orochimaru," She murmured quietly, bowing her head slightly at his fallen form. The internal bleeding had taken a heavy toll, since she had hit him not only in his lungs, but also three specific points on his neck and chest.

Yet he was still moving! Sora let out a sigh, and clapped her hands together, _... I know I shouldn't use... any tactic.. that **he** taught me... but this will finish him off..._ "Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

Yup, the jutsu that Itachi had taught her when she was younger, and now Sora was using it. The flame enlarged to over 50 feet high, and then engulfed Orochimaru's body, yet he made no sound as he burned, he merely narrowed his eyes at her, and mouthed his last sentence. 'I will come back'.

* * *

**Dun dun duun!!! HE HE HEHE!!! Cliffy! **

**Hope you like the fighting scene! (though, I don't think I'm any good at them..oh well)**

**And we are now coming to the end of the story!!! but don't worry! I plan to have a sequel! **

**REVIEW!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks to everyone for your reviews!!!**

**This story is almost done...but I had a lot of fun writing it! This is the second-to-last chappie! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: The only person to own Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto, and no one else! Including me: ( **

* * *

A Shocking Revelation

"SORA-SENSEI!! What is that?!" Naruto and Sakura's voices, rang through the sound of burning flames, as they appeared beside her side. Sora shook her head and commanded them softly, "Go back to the exam."

"No! Tell us what happened!"  
"Go back now Naruto!"  
"Sora-sensei," Sakura asked softly, "Please tell us what happened!"  
"Sakura, Naruto, go back _now_."

There was an awkward silence, until she shook her head again and forced a warm chuckle, "Okay, come on guys! The exam is going to start soon, we need to get over there neh?" Sora walked over to the two of them and put her hand on each of their shoulders, "Well? Come on now!" They turned and began to walk away slowly, and just as they turned, she faced the fires and cupped her hands together, blowing an icy wind, putting the flames out.

They turned around upon hearing the wind, and for a moment, had looks of absolute confusion written across their faces, "We're late you guys! You do realize that if I get into trouble, I can automatically blame it on the students?" Sakura giggled, and nodded, starting to follow Sora, but Naruto wasn't quite as sure. He continued staring back at the wreckage that once had been, until she grabbed his head and gave him a noogie, "Oi! Hurry up Naruto!"

"Hey!" he exclaimed, as she grabbed his headband and began to run off to the stadium with it. He had forgotten about the wreckage; for the time being.

"Give it back Sora-sensei! I can't go in there looking official without my--"  
"Fine, here," Sora tossed the headband at him while skidding to a halt, "I've gotta go really quick, see you later alright?"  
"Hai, bye Sora-sensei!"

She waved goodbye to him and began walking to the Hokage, biting her lip to restrain from showing how much pain she was currently in. It was true that when Orochimaru hit her with the poison, she did not know how to cure it, so she was currently limping slightly from the numbness.

The Hokage was seated in the top row, a warm smile on his face, ready to pass some genin onto the Chuuin level. Unfortunately, Sora was about to ruin his good mood.

"Hokage-sama?"  
"Sora-san, wonderful. We were all wondering where you might have gone.."

He glanced up from his tea and smiled at her, and in return she forced herself to smile back, while sitting across from him in the least uncomfortable position she could manage. He must have noticed the pain Sora was in at the moment, for at once his eyes widened in a fatherly manner, "What happened Sora?"

"Oh," Sora replied, bracing for a scolding, "... It was Orochimaru.."  
"What?!" The Hokage dropped his cup to the ground, and as it clattered with the contents spilling out, she hung her head in slight shame.

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama.. I truly didn't mean to take him on alone."

The Hokage rubbed his temples in worry, "Sora, I know very well you can take him on alone, and succeed at that.. But does that mean you should go looking for a fight?"

"But I wasn't looking to fight him! He came out of nowhere Hokage-sama!" the pain in her leg was becoming almost unbearable.

"Yet you did not even try to get help? Even Naruto could have helped you some."

Sora held back from saying something sarcastic, "That would be putting yet another person in danger, and you know I can't let that happen. I was just a little careless.. that's all.."

"Careless indeed," the Hokage commented, gesturing at her leg, which was now seeping a crimson liquid from the pants, "you'll need to go to the infirmary immediately."

"No!" Sora exclaimed, standing up, "what about the exam?"

"We can handle it fine without you. If you don't get that leg treated, I'm afraid that Orochimaru's poison will--"

"You don't even know if it was poison!" She cried out, her forehead beginning to break out into a sweat

"I know that you wouldn't be careless enough to allow him to slice you there with any shuriken, don't I Sora?"

Sora was silent for a moment and then held back from the urge of barfing.

"Sora..." the Hokage's image began to blur slightly.

"H-Hai?" Blackness was starting to close in..

"Stop grabbing your leg Sora-chan!"

"Yes Hokage--Hokage-chan.." she mumbled as his image blurred completely and her breaths shallowed completely, but the image of Orochimaru in the flames continued to play in her mind..

* * *

"Do you think she'll wake up?" Sakura murmured softly, staring intently at her sensei Tsunade; one of the three legendary sanin, and a master healer. 

"She'll be fine. The poison was almost completely removed.. however.. it did deal a blow to her nervous system."

Tsunade promptly wiped her forehead and smiled at Sakura, "Always learning, aren't ya?"

Sakura smiled back and wiped Sora's forehead with a wet cloth, "I'm just worried... no one ever knows what happens.. she never says anything.."

"Oh don't worry about that Sakura," Tsunade flicked a fly away from her and then crouched next to Sakura, her sand blonde hair and fragrant aroma completely taking over Sakura's senses, "Sora's always been like that. Believe me, I've known her for as long as I can remember, she just likes to keep things to herself. Doesn't like to bother anyone."

"You've known her that long?" Sakura asked in surprise, "I thought that she was much younger than you..." Sakura grinned with mischief, knowing that her sensei was very touchy about her age.

"Hey!" Tsunade pouted with a look of annoyance, "I'm not that old _pipsqueak_, now go out there and get some of her close friends. When she wakes up, she'll need to see people to know they care, sometimes that could mean a matter of life or death."

Sakura nodded and promptly stood up, walking to the door to fetch some of Sora's close friends.

"OI! SHE'S AWAKE NEH?!"

_THWACK_

Sakura glared at Naruto, and then whispered fiercely, "Be quiet Naruto-kun!"

"Oh," he commented quietly, "Right.."

Behind Naruto, came Kakashi, then Sasuke, some other Jounin, and finally Yukiko and other locals. They crowded into the rather large infirmary room, waiting for Sora's eyes to open. Tsunade nodded in greeting to the people in the room, and then turned her attention to Sora's sleeping body.

"Sora-chan.." she whispered sweetly, while lightly tapping her awake, "Sora-chan... come on now..." She gently shook her body, until Sora's eyes lightly blinked open.

**_Sora POV:_**

The room came into focus at an incredibly annoying speed; or rather, lack of speed. The first thing I see? Tsunade's smiling face.

"About time you woke up squirt," she smiled and eased my body into an upright sitting position. _... Nnnnh... God.. This hurts..._ I think silently before forcing to sit up straight, and then glanced around the room; it was packed!

"Sora-sensei! You're awake! You call me an idiot? This is like the fifth time you've been sent to the infirmary!" Naruto chirped happily, until he was whacked on the head by and annoyed looking Sasuke.

"...Had us worried for a moment..." Kakashi mumbled with a smirk.

"Oh Sora-chan!" Yukiko's voice from the corner of the room was far louder than the others, her gleaming face appeared almost instantly after the sound of her voice, "I was so worried! I made some fresh mochi just in case you felt hungry!"

I smiled and opened my mouth, _...Thank you!... _Everyone stared in anticipation of my reply, but to both their, and my surprise, nothing came out! I opened my mouth again, _... I meant to say.. thank you!... oh crap..._

Tsunade immediately rushed to my side again, and placed her finger on my throat. I stayed motionless as she diagnosed me, until she shook her head, "I'm afraid that I must not have removed the trace poison in her chakra flow... In other words, she can't speak."

* * *

**Dun dun DUN!!! Will Sora ever get her voice back? Find out in the next episode of DRAGON BALL Z...(man, does that ever sound familiar! hehehe: ) **

**Anyways, you'll all find out in the next chapter, the last one!!! cries **

**Please Read and Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**And now for the final chapter of _The Way of the Sky_...cries**

**Thankyou so much for everyone that reviewed! I promise that there will be a sequel! **

**Hope you enjoy it! And Happy Holidays!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto and all of its characters aren't owned by me...only Sora and my other OCs are! **

* * *

Beginning a New Life 

Sora's eyes widened to the size of plates, and then rolled up to the heavens, followed by a 'plop' on her pillow. She opened her mouth to groan, causing everyone in the room to switch their attention to her.

"She wants water!"  
"No! She needs a new pillow!"  
"Her leg hurts!"  
"Aaahhh--oohh??? I'm not sure what she's trying to say!"

Sora glared menacingly at them, and then threw the sheets off, in an attempt to escape this horrible room, only to be held down by Tsunade.

"You'd better stay in bed Sora! I mean it; I'll expect to see a full written report on what happened later in my office," she paused, and her eyes softened, as if something crossed her mind quickly, but she shook it off and smiled in a matronly manner, "Just get better alright squirt?"

Sora nodded and tried to reposition herself in her bed to perhaps get more comfortable, but alas, to no avail. Tsunade turned to face everyone, "Let Sora-san rest for now alright? Sakura will tell you when she is well enough for company."

Nobody questioned Tsunade, so they all filed out of the room, some glancing back once or twice at Sora's annoyed form. Tsunade pinched her cheek lightly with a mischievous smirk, "I'll trust Sakura to take care of you for now."

And with that, she left the room, obviously in a hurry to do something. Sora glanced up at Sakura, who's face was in a mix of emotions; there was a trace of hatred, sympathy, sadness, and happiness all at once.

You mentally sighed,

_... What's wrong Sakura-chan?..._

Sakura jumped backwards, her eyes widened as she stared in shock at Sora , "Did you just say something Sora-sensei?!"

_... Of course I did! What else do you think could have spoken?!..._

She put a finger to her chin and glanced at Sora again, when a dawning of realization occurred, "This is about that different kind of chakra you can use right?" she nodded, and Sakura smiled, "This is wonderful! You can speak to us then, by using your.. chakra then?"

Sora frowned slightly, _... Not quite.. I need a similar chakra flow in order to communicate like this.. and it drains my energy slightly as well..._

Sakura nodded knowingly and then reapplied a wet cloth to Sora's forehead, "So what happened out there?"

Her facial expression darkened considerably, but Sora hid it with a smile, _... Just a little fight.. that's all... what happened other than me getting injured..? ... something happened.._

Sakura's body stiffened and she stared straight back at Sora, her bottom lip starting to tremble slightly.

_...Well.. what is it?..._ She could tell this was getting difficult for Sakura, but she wanted to know! Why did Tsunade suddenly appear in Konoha? She was never in Konoha, and how come Sora had to report to _her_, not the Hokage?

"...He died..." Sakura mumbled softly, obviously trying to keep her voice from quivering.

_... Who died?!..._ Sora asked frantically, praying that she was wrong.

"...Hokage-sama.." she mumbled again, this time her voice shaking, her face down-cast, and tears streaming down her cheeks. She glanced up at Sora again, but avoided her gaze; it was obvious this news was shocking to Sora.

_...Hokage-chan..._ Sora thought silently, still in a state of shock, how could he die?! She didn't understand! He was strong! Wise! How could this possibly happen?!

"...Orochimaru killed him.." Sakura stated with anger rising in her tone, "it-it's all my fault! I-I should have been able to save him!.." Sakura glared down at the rag in her hand, and shook her head.

"...Sakura... " Kakashi's calm voice came from the door, a crest fallen, yet still crooked smile strung loosely on his face, "Let me talk to Sora, okay?"

"Hai.." she mumbled, walking out of the room in a trance-like state.

Kakashi stood next to Sora's bed, his hands neatly folded away in his pocket, and a sad look in his eyes. "... Sakura told you then...?"

Sora nodded, still no tears were coming down her face, but she wanted to cry. Sora wanted to let it all out, but for some reason, nothing was coming. It was like she was frozen in a bad dream, everything around her muted in silence.

And that's how it stayed for a while, just Sora and Kakashi in the room, remaining in silence, with no words spoken, until Kakashi broke the silence with a quiet mumble, "It wasn't your fault... You've protected him for so long..."

She didn't reply, instead, Sora fought the urge to stand up and just run away from it all! Kakashi could probably feel how tense she was and instantly regretted it, "...Gomen Sora... Tsunade-sama... she wishes to see you..."

_'... So she took over his position... ?'_

"...Hai..."

_...How long have I been out for??... So much has happened..._

He seemed to fight his thoughts, arguing mentally, until finally he mumbled a quick answer, "... Month and a half.."

_...WHAT?!..._

Kakashi cringed slightly at Sora's roaring thoughts, lifting his hands in an attempt to calm her down, "Calm down Sora... you didn't miss the festival..."

He must have seen the confused look on her face, for he instantly explained, "... When Hokage-sama died... the festival was postponed... since there are not many qualified Jounin left to help... guard..."

She nodded distantly, for somehow, the festival was the farthest thing on her mind.

"... You feeling any better...? I think you should..." Kakashi paused and without even glancing backwards, he commanded, "Naruto! Sasuke! Get away from the door... come in if you want.."

The door creaked open to reveal two, slightly embarrassed faces, "Gomen Kakashi-sensei, but we wanted to visit Sora-sensei too!"

"...Doesn't mean you should have tried and eavesdrop.." Kakashi regarded him with a sarcastic expression.

Sora smiled brightly at Naruto and Sasuke's entrance, in an attempt to throw them off from her true sadness.

"See?! She's fine!" Naruto stepped quickly over to her and whapped her on the back, "how's it going sensei?! Sasuke was all worried that you'd be depressed, but I told him, 'no! Sora-sensei'll be fine!' and now here we are!"

_POW_

"...shut up you idiot..." Sasuke stated with an angry expression, and his fists now retracting into his pockets. Sasuke glanced up coldly and stated, "Tsunade-sama wishes for your presence."

Sora nodded and tried to lighten the mood, by smiling, but he regarded her icily and turned his back, "... I'm going to train..." he announced almost silently, before disappearing swiftly through the doors.

"...What's his problem?" Naruto scoffed, plopping down on the bed beside her.

Sora smile distantly and then drag herself out of bed, hopelessly wishing for her voice. Kakashi cleared his throat softly, "...Naruto... why don't you try and find Sasuke-kun... tell him to meet me back here... in an hour.."

"What?! But why do I have to--"

"...Now Naruto.."

"...Fine."

Naruto made a face at Kakashi, and then made his way quickly out the door, leaving Sora alone with Kakashi, _'...You know.. you didn't have to chase him out of here Kakashi..'_ "Yes I did... Tsunade-sama isn't... pleased with you... brace yourself Sora... She's coming.."

_'...I thought you said we were going to her?!'_

Kakashi shrugged and started walking towards the door, with his hands still tucked into his pockets, "Meh.. so I lied..." he paused and bowed slightly as he arrived at the door, "... Welcome back Tsunade-sama..."

"And you Kakashi," Sora could hear her answer him curtly at the door, and then click it shut after he left, "How are you feeling Sora-chan?" she asked softly.

_'...could be better..'_ she mentally reply, bracing for some kind of punishment.

"Good..." she murmured, not quite softly, but still with compassion in her voice, "so I assume Kakashi-san has already told you.. of the Hokage?"

Sora nod blankly, and she continued, "Sora! You should have called for anyone, anyone would have been able to help you. Sasuke and Naruto, those two bumbling idiots could have even helped you!"

_...Bleh... somehow I knew she'd start yelling like this..._ Sora thought silently as she tossed a half-hearted apologetic smile at her.

Tsunadesighed placidly, "Come on Sora, don't act stupid. Tell me what happened," she eyed Sora carefully, cracking her slender knuckles with a menacing 'pop'.

_...What's to say, I stopped for a minute, and he popped out of nowhere._ She commented quietly in her mind, and Tsunade rolled her eyes, "If you're going to be like that Sora, then fine, I won't even **_try_** to help you get your voice back before the festival..." she paused, and a sly smile crept across her features, "or perhaps you want me to take you off that list--"

_DON'T EVEN KID ABOUT THAT BAKA!!!!..._ Sora shouted mentally, sitting straight up and shaking her fist violently in front of her face.

She laughed airily, "Calm down squirt, you're cute when your mad you know? Just tell me what happened, unless you want me to try and fix your chakra stream?"

Sora nodded feebly with a smile, and in return Tsunade stepped forward and touched her neck with one slender finger, then sharply jerked it downward toward Sora's collar bone, creating some intricate invisible design across her neck, until she felt a slight 'PING'.

"Say something," Tsunade commanded while walking over to the wash-tub to rinse her hands.

"Errr--- uhhhhhh--- mmmmm," Sora started making large dramatic movements with her mouth, with a huge grin, until Tsunade smacked her on the head, "be serious!"

"Oh fine," Sora muttered darkly, before adding, "and thanks... I think."

"No problem! All you have to do is tell me about--"

"Tsunade-sama? I'm sorry to interrupt!" Sakura's voice chirped lightly through the window, "you're needed back at the archives! They said it was important."

"Oh fine," she stated with a clearly annoyed look on her face, "I expect an entire report on my desk by tomorrow Sora, understand?"

"Yes Ma'am!" Sora leaped up and struck a cheesy military pose, feeling giddy by being able to speak, until Tsunade rolled her eyes and threw a nearby tea cup at her.

"Spoil sport.." she mumbled, while picking up the small shards on the ground.

After picking up all the remnants of the tea cup, Sora smiled brightly, heading into a new chapter of her life; and she could already tell it was going to be amazing.

* * *

**The End! **

**I want to thank you all once again for reading and reviewing this story! I know that the festival isn't in this, but it will be in the sequel-All By Myself! More Naruto characters will also make their appearence! (_cough...Itachi...cough) _HEHEHE!!!**

**And so ends The Way of the Sky...I hope you all enjoyed it! **


	15. Author Note: Important!

**_Well, here it is! The sequel to "The Way of the Sky"!_**

**

* * *

**

**The Festival**

**Sora POV**

"SORA-SENSEI!!! GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE!"

"Shut _**up**_ Naruto! I don't need you to shout at me every morning from the porch!" I glared sleepily down at the young teenager one floor below me, who was glaring with equal intensity up.

"What do you want this early anyway?!" I shouted, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, and trying desperately not to chuck a nearby vase at him.

"Today's the day! Even Sasuke's pumped!"

"...Ugh.." I mumbled retreating away from the porch and back into my room; ahh there was my futon, time for another 5 minutes.

"... Wake up you lazy bum.." a voice came from the doorframe, but I didn't bother looking up, for I already knew who it was.

"..Go _away_ Sasuke... I'm tired.."

"That's what you get for staying out all night.." he mumbled, and I could only imagine a smirk curling across his lips, "..get up, the festival is today.."

"Oh fine.." I muttered darkly, getting sleepily out of the futon and stretching tiredly, "go on now," Igestured for him to leave, "I'm a big girl, I'll meet you there with Kakashi-san."

"Fine," he replied, leaving my room slowly, but pausing one moment before leaving, "but you'd better not try to sleep again."

_...damn_ I thought silently while waving goodbye to him. I dragged myself across the room and pull a beautifully carved box from a shelf, and begin to pull out my spring-time yukata; the very one Yukiko had made me...

_"Oh Yukiko-chan! This is too much! I insist you let me pay.."  
"Oh nonsense Sora-chan, please wear it, and make sure to give this back to your friend.. Naruto I believe?" Yukiko handed Sora another box and smiled warmly. _

_"Now make sure you have fun at the festival!"  
"You're not going?"  
"Oh I'm getting too old for this sort of thing.. perhaps I'll stroll around for a while, but not too long.. I don't have a stand this year either, so I really don't have a reason to go there." _

_"Oh," She commented with a slight frown on her face, "please change your mind! I'm sure you would have fun!" _

_"Oh Sora-chan, you can tell me all about it next week, but for now, go deliver Naruto's brand new outfit!"_

She had given me such a beautiful yukata; a warm sunny yellow, with soft flower designs astrewn across the fabric, all tied together with a smooth pine green sash.

I hadn't seen yourself in it yet, but by the look of the sun, I was late, so there was no time. I rushed to tie the yukata on by myself, and hastily tied my hair up with a violet hair-piece Shikamaru had given me when we were younger, and then sprinted out the apartment and into the town, _.. I don't need to wait for Kakashi, he's probably even beaten me.. wow.. that's pretty pathetic.._

I arrived breathlessly in the center of Konoha, and saw, to my amazement, Kakashi dressed in a spring-time attire as well! Wait- Kakashi beat me? Oh man...

_**3**__**rd**__** Person POV**_

"... and even though you're keeping watch for trouble... you're here to have fun too.. and," Kakashi paused in his 'inspirational speech' and eyed Sora with a visible smirk, "... finally decided to join us Sora?"

"Er- yes, sorry about that!" She smiled and scratched her head, trying to avert the attention away from her.

"... So make sure there's always someone in your area to keep watch.. we only need to watch the four main entrances to Konoha, so you can wander a little... until tonight at the fire-works, remember, we'll meet back here."

"Hai!" came the unanimous happy reply of Jounins, and instantly the group separated for a joyous day of fun in the festival.

Kakashi turned and smiled at Sora, bowing slightly to show respect, just as she did. He looked so comfortable in his plain black yukata, tied simply with a forest green sash, matching to hers.

"Ready for a fun-filled day?!" She questioned, nearly leaping up into the sky to perform three somersaults, causing Kakashi to chuckle, "...wait.. didn't you promise to spend the day with Sasuke neh?"

Sora grinned slyly, "Well, he's late isn't he? I have the right to leave.."

"..Actually.." Kakashi commented amused, "he's right behind you, Ohayou Sasuke-kun."

"Ohayou Kakashi-sensei," Sasuke replied, his face still as stone as ever.

"Oi," Kakashi muttered, before placing his hand on Sora's shoulder in a friendly manner, ".. don't forget to keep an eye out.."

"Hai, now have some fun Kakashi!"

He chuckled again and started shuffling off to the nearest stand; the manga one, and naturally, the largest poster happened to be...

**COME COME VIOLENCE! ALL NEW! ON SALE!**

A sweat drop slid down Sora's forehead, _... Are those things even __**allowed**__ at this kind of festival...?..._

"Apparently not..." Sasuke smirked, "so let's go.."

She shrugged and smiled warmly at him; there was something different about him today... Something had been different with him for the past few days, but she just couldn't put her finger on it. Maybe it was the fact he wasn't nearly as silent as he usually way, or maybe it was the fact that he could actually joke without insulting someone...

Or maybe it was the fact that she saw him 24/7.

He insisted on Sora training him harder and harder, to take him to the next level, faster and faster. He didn't rest until he was satisfied with his progress, and even then, he was always in thought about the training.

_... Maybe he'll take it easy.. just today..._ Sora think silently and glancing up at his facial expression; yes, she was glancing _up_ at him, when he grew taller than her was completely beyond me, but she decided not to make too much of a big deal out of it.

_... heh heh heh... at least Naruto's still shorter than me..._

"... What?" Sasuke eyed you with a mischievous smirk, "could have sworn Naruto was taller than you now..."

Sora tried desperately to look not look embarrassed, but that was pretty hard considering she just spoke without even knowing, "Whatever, come on! We're wasting time, let's go!"

She grabbed him by the hand, and began to run (as quickly as she could with her yukata on) to the nearest game.

_**Sasuke POV**_

Finally, Sora decided she wanted to try and win a fish with the rice paper net, but after the tenth try, was starting to get annoyed.

"... Are you ready to go yet?..." I inquired, watching Sora's anger with an amusement.

"No!" She exclaimed, ready to dip another net in to catch a fish, "and I won't _be_ done, until I catch a fish!"

And then, like a stubborn child, she squatted down in front of the water, a look of complete and utter concentration washing over her face.

"... We've been here for almost an hour.. aren't you ready to--"  
"Oh Dang it!" Sora threw the net down to the ground with an annoyed expression, "I almost had it Sasuke!"

I let out a sigh of reluctance, as she leaned down with a new net, and squatted down beside her, but just as she were about to dip her net in to catch a fish, I gently took her hand and quickly guided it, swiftly into the water, and when it emerged, there was a small fish flopping on atop the paper.

Sora smiled and studied my face; it was one of complete calmness, and after staring for one moment too long, I shifted my embarrassed expression downward and pointed at the fish, "... You should pick it up before it--"

"Alright," she gently tugged her hand away from mine and put the fish into a cup, and then let out a triumphant sigh, "I knew I would be able to do it."

**3****rd**** Person POV**

As the both of them began to walk away from the booth, Sasuke commented what Sora had thought he would have commented long before, ".. I don't see what was so hard about it.."

"It _was_ hard! Sheesh! I don't think you understand how- how the little fish always swam away and--"

"--feh.. you still could have used your chakra.."

Sora gasped with mock shock, "Are you telling me you _cheated_ Sasuke?!"

He shrugged indifferently, "..Hungry?"

She nodded and began walking to a food vendor. Sora paid for a bag of candy, and Sasuke bought a few rice balls, and somehow, the pair aimlessly wandered through the festival, laughing and joking the entire way.

Finally the sun began to set, and they were finishing off some of the food Sora had bought earlier.

"...And then Naruto fell face flat, and when he looked up, I swear he looked just like that frog!"

Both of them laughed, but the laughter was followed by an awkward silence.

The kind of silence Sora despised. She stared out at the slowly setting sun and pulled out her last lollipop. Out of the blue, Sasuke broke the silence, "... You really look nice.."

You turned your head and smiled at him, and started sucking on your lollipop again.

"Really?"

".. Hai.." he murmured quietly, avoiding her warm gaze.  
"Arigatou Sasuke-chan."  
"..Feh.."

Sora smiled warmly to herself; no one ever complimented how she looked. As a kid, she really was a beautiful child, but no one spoke to her, so it really made no difference. She opened her mouth to compliment how he looked, until Sakura's voice broke the silence, "Sasuke-kun! Sora-sensei! Over here!"

Sora turned and glanced over to see Naruto with a sleek black yukata, and his hair cut (by yourself), with Sakura grasping his arm with a sly blush spreading over her cheek.

She smiled proudly, Naruto had asked Sakura out, and she had accepted! With her help of course, he had finally gotten that 'sexy smirk' down, and she had cut his hair -against his will of course- to look relatively tame.

Even though Sakura kept trying to deny to everyone it was a date (she could often times be found sporadically denying that she had even accepted Naruto's request to go to the festival), everyone knew they were cute together.

"Hey Sakura-chan! How's it going Naruto?"

"Hello Sora-sensei! Oh I'm fine, thank you!" Sakura couldn't stop smiling!

"Erm.. fine," Naruto commented, looking slightly uncomfortable for once in his life; Sora knew something was wrong, so she did what any friend would have done, "Hey Naruto, I have a question for you?"

His expression flooded with relief, and he instantly followed Sora out to the brush area, "What's wrong Naruto? You got Sakura didn't you?"

"That's not it! I love Sakura- er- love having her around! It's just... what happens.. when she keeps looking over with these... er.. THOSE... green bubblyish eyes?!"  
"What?!"  
"You know!"  
"No, I don't, enlighten me."

He let out an exasperated sigh, "she keeps giving me these googly eyed looks!"  
..." 'Googly eyed looks'??? I'm sorry Naruto, you're going to have to be more--"  
"It makes me want to- want to.."

A look of realization spread across Sora's face, "Oh! She's giving you the look!"  
"What look?!"  
"_The_ look!"  
"What?!"

She smiled and patted him on the shoulder, "You don't have to worry Naruto, she likes you. Just do what you feel is right--"  
"I can't!"  
"What do you mean you can't, you got her to say yes to the date, didn't you?!"  
"But you were the one on the side telling me what to say! I don't know how to do it myself!"  
"Yeah you do, just be yourself."  
"I can't! She hates me when I do that!"

Sora gave Naruto a weary, yet knowing look, "Less than you know, now come on, I have to report back to Kakashi, and you need to get back to your date!"

Sora turned and began walking away, until Naruto called her name.  
"Yeah?"  
"... Thanks Sora-chan... For everything.."  
She smiled warmly, "Don't think about it... I'll be sure you return the favor," you winked and continued walking.

"Well, I'll see you two later at the fireworks alright? Sasuke and I have to go and meet with the other Jounin now."  
"Hai. We'll see you later Sora-chan!"

Sora waved farewell one last time and departed with Sasuke, never knowing it would be the last time she would see them, for a very long time…

**(Maybe I should just stop here…nah! I'm feeling nice! So on with the chappie!)**

"Halt, identification please," outside the borders of Konoha, one of the Jounin stopped a caravan of travelers, "sorry, security is tight after these past threats," the Jounin apologized quickly, and then left his hand out for the identification.

The man to which he was waiting for on the identification said nothing, but lifted his hand; a dark purple shade reflecting off his fingers; a sign of the Akatsuki.

The Jounin's eyes widened, as he quickly took a fighting position, "B-By the command of the Hokage, you shall _not_ pass through, prepare to di--"

_**thud**_

"...damn security these days.." Kisami muttered darkly, before glancing aside at Itachi, who's hand had currently disappeared into the folds of his robes.

"Itachi," one of the Akatsuki members addressed quickly, "this had better be worth-while."

"...it will..." he replied stoically, "...it will..." and just like that, the Akatsuki entered Konoha with no interference.

Without even having to say a word to one another, they split up into their pairs and instinctively scouted out the best spots to wait for their signal.

Mere moments passed before a sight occurred that would completely change Itachi's plan, something he would have never counted on happening, not now, not ever. So for the first time, in a long, long time, Itachi, felt his heart skip a beat.

He saw one of his only friends from his past; he saw Sora…

* * *

_A.N.: I wonder how Itachi's going to handle this!_

_Well, find out on the next chapter of "All By Myself"!!!_


End file.
